The Lexi Diaries Season 2
by hopelessromanticgurl
Summary: Continuing the first story "The Lexi Diaries" Please read that first. This is Season 2 with Lexi, how will things be different? Will Katherine still be able to break up Stelena? Will Klaus be able to turn Stefan into the ripper? Read this story to find out.
1. Chapter 1-The Return of Katherine

**A/N The Vampire Diaries Settings and Characters all belong to LJ Smith and the CW. Any original characters and this story are copyright © 2011-2018 to Hopelessromanticgurl, all rights reserved. No part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system, without permission in writing from the author.**

* * *

**Last time:**

About an hour later Lexi hadn't heard from Stefan or Elena so she headed back to Elena's house just to be sure they were ok.

When she got to the house she was shocked to see Elena and Damon, only they were kissing. Something didn't seem right.

"Elena!" Lexi growled.

They both pulled away. Elena didn't look the least bit scared of being caught. Why couldn't Lexi hear her heart beating?

The front door opened and Jenna told Elena to get inside. Elena went inside without another word. Damon just looked to Lexi and smirked and then walked away.

Lexi shook her head, something wasn't right. She grabbed her phone and called Stefan.

"Hey, Lexi."

"Hey, where is Elena?" she asked.

"Right here next to me. We stopped to get some ice cream. But we are headed home right now."

Lexi looked back at the front door that "Elena" had just walked through. When it all clicked Lexi gasped. "Katherine"

**Now:**

"What?" Stefan spoke through the phone. "Lexi, did you just say Katherine?"

"Stefan, whatever you do, do not bring Elena home. Keep her out as long as possible." Lexi said.

A loud scream was heard from inside the Gilbert house.

"What was that? Lexi what is going on?" Stefan asked frantically.

"Stefan, listen to me I do not have time to explain. Just keep Elena away from her house until I say otherwise."

"Fine, meet us at the hospital, Elena just got a call, Caroline is in the hospital."

"I'll meet you there." Lexi hung up and rushed inside.

* * *

Stefan and Elena arrived at the hospital and rushed over to Bonnie.

"How is she?" Elena asked frantically.

"She's weak." Bonnie said sadly. "They don't know if she's going to make it."

"What?" Elena gasped. "No!"

She and Bonnie hugged tightly.

When they pulled away Elena asked "Is there something you can do, like a spell or something?"

But before Bonnie could answer Damon walked over. "She doesn't know how? DO you?"

"No. I don't." Bonnie sighed.

"It took Emily years to learn that spell." Damon said.

"I can take down a vampire. That spell was really easy to learn." Bonnie glared.

Damon ignored her and looked to Elena. "I can give her some of my blood."

"No, No way." Elena said instantly. To her and Stefan's surprise Bonnie agreed.

"Do it."

Elena looked to her shocked.

"It's Caroline!" Bonnie said. Then she looked to Damon. "Do it, now."

Damon smirked. "If I do this, you and me call a truce?"

"No, but I know you'll do it anyway. For Elena." With that Bonnie walked away.

Just then Stefan's phone buzzed. It looked at the caller ID. "It's Lexi, she sounded really off the last time we spoke, I have to take it. Will you be ok for a second?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Go." Elena nodded.

Stefan answered the phone and walked to a more private area.

"Look, I know this isn't the best time to bring this up, but I really think we need to talk." Damon said.

"Talk about what?" Elena asked.

"You know…about tonight."

"Can you be clearer, Damon, a lot has happened tonight."

"When you and I were outside your house….on the porch…we talked…"

"Damon, I really have no idea what you're talking about. I haven't even been home at all tonight."

"Oh come on Elena, we kissed!" Damon said.

Elena looked shocked but shook her head. "I do not have time for this right now."

She went to walk away but Damon grabbed her wrist. "If you want to forget it happen, fine! But I can't."

"Damon you're hurting me, let go." Elena said strongly trying not to show her fear.

"Excuse me, coming through, watch out!"

Damon let Elena go and they both jumped out of the way as doctors came rushing by pushing a man on a gurney.

Elena looked at the man and gasped. "John!" Both he and Jeremy were supposed to be at the house with Jenna. If John was hurt did that mean…. Elena gasped. "Jenna! Jeremy!"

Elena spun around to go find Stefan. But he was already in front of her. "Breathe, breathe, both Jenna and Jeremy are 100% fine. I just got off the phone with Lexi."

"What happen?"

"Lexi isn't sure, but someone broke into the house and stabbed John and cut off his fingers."

"Oh my gosh! Jeremy, what about Jeremy!?" Elena asked frantically.

"Jeremy is fine. I promise."

"Jenna?"

"She out talking with the Fire Department about what happen. She wasn't home when it happen."

"And…and Jeremy?"

"Elena, Baby, listen to me. I promise Jeremy is fine."

"Then why do I get this sick feeling you're not telling me something?" she whimpered

Stefan sighed. "I was going to wait until a better time."

"Please just tell me now, is Jeremy ok?"

"He's fine. Lexi is with him…"

"But?"

"But, his friend Anna gave him some of her blood. Jeremy wanted to be a vampire so he took some pills and mixed it with Anna's blood."

"Oh my gosh! Is he…"

"No, the blood cured him of any damage the pills can do and he didn't take enough of them to actually die. Lexi is with him now making sure he doesn't try again."

Elena sighed. She buried her face into her hands and tried to catch her breath. Almost everyone she loved was close to death together. She didn't know if she could handle any more bad news. Stefan pulled her into a hug and kissed her hair and rubbed her back.

"Elena!" Jenna came running over causing Elena and Stefan to pull away.

"I came as soon as I got Lexi's message. What happen?"

"Jenna, where have you been?" Elena cried.

"I was at the fire department. I had to fill out a report. I told you that earlier." Jenna said.

Elena racked her brain trying to remember that, but there was no memory. "No you didn't."

"Yes I did."

"No you didn't."

While they were arguing Stefan and Damon shared a look both thinking the same thing.

"Is it possible?" Damon asked softly so no human would hear it.

"Oh yeah, Lexi confirmed it. She's the one who did this to John. Lexi doesn't know where she went, all we know is that Katherine is back." Stefan said softly.

"Uh-oh." Damon said out loud.

Jenna and Elena looked to Damon confused. Elena looked to Stefan. She knew something was up. She looked to Jenna. "Can you stay here with John and call me on any news about Caroline?"

"Are you going home?" Jenna asked.

Elena nodded.

"Ok, Yeah I'll keep you posted."

Elena walked with Stefan until she was out of ear shot and sight of Jenna. Then she just went limb knowing Stefan would catch her.

"I know, Baby, I know." Stefan cooed holding her tightly to him. "Hang in there, ok? We will be home soon."

Elena just nodded. So much had happen tonight and she was so overwhelmed. She didn't want to speak anymore. She was still just trying to process everything.

* * *

They arrived home and Elena went right up to see Jeremy.

While she was talking to Jeremy, Lexi and Damon filled Stefan in on what happen with Katherine when she was there.

A few minutes later Elena came back down. "I told Jeremy. I'm tired of lying to him."

Everyone just nodded.

"Are you ok?" Stefan asked.

"No. I thought once we got rid of the tomb vampires everything would be ok." Elena vented.

"I know. So did I." Stefan said and hugged her. "I'm really sorry but I have to tell you something."

"No." Elena whimpered and buried her face into Stefan's chest. "No more bad news please, Stefan. I can't take it."

Stefan sighed and looked to Lexi. She could be in danger if she didn't know, but at the same time he didn't have the heart to tell her when she was begging him not to.

"Elena, I know you can handle it. You're a strong woman. You need to know this to keep you and the rest of your family safe." Lexi said gently. "I won't say anything right now. But when you're ready there is more you need to know."

"Oh for crying out loud." Damon groaned. "Elena, Katherine is back! There I said it."

Elena's head shot up "What?"

"Katherine is back, she's the one who almost killed John and was here talking to me tonight when I was here." Damon said.

"She was here? She was inside the house? That means she's been invited in!" Elena said frantically. "What are we going to do?"

"Move." Damon answered simply.

"Not helping!" Elena groaned. She really wished they could just send him home but she knew they needed his help.

Stefan hugged her again and she let out a deep breath. "What does she want" Elena asked.

"Nobody knows. But if she wanted one of us dead we would be dead so she has other plans. We just need to figure out what that is." Damon said.

"And not provoke her in the process. " Stefan said pointing to Damon. "What happen when she was here earlier, pretending to be Elena?"

"Yeah Damon, what did happen earlier?" Lexi asked with a growl. She knew but she wanted to be sure Stefan knew what Damon had done.

"Oh you know, we talked a little and then we uh…we kissed."

"And you thought it was me?" Elena asked clinging tighter to Stefan feeling him tense.

"What do you mean you kissed?" Stefan asked.

Damon smirked. "Oh you know when two lips pucker and they go…" he made kissing noises just to annoy Stefan.

Stefan went to attack but Elena and Lexi stopped him.

"Stefan don't. It wasn't me. He kissed Katherine not me, I wouldn't do that to you." Elena said.

"Elena is right. I knew something was off the minute I saw it. It was not Elena." Lexi said.

"We don't have time for this guys." Elena sighed. "John must know something. There has to be a reason why Katherine tried to kill him."

"She's Katherine, she loves to play games and you're fooling yourself if you think you're going to find out what she's been up to before she wants you to know." Damon answered.

"No, actually Elena's right." Stefan said. "John could know something threw Isobel. She was in touch with Katherine so maybe we can go to the hospital and talk."

Elena nodded.

"I've got a better idea." Damon answered with a smirk.

"What's that?" Elena asked not really sure if she wanted the answer or not.

I'm just going to ignore her. See you." He went to walk away but Elena stopped him.

"Is that smart?"

"If Katherine thinks she's been ignored it will lure her out, she'll make a move." Damon smirked.

"Yeah? And then what?" Stefan asked.

"Stake her; rip her head off, something poetic. We'll see." With that Damon walked away.

Elena let her guard down and dropped down on a chair. Stefan rubbed her back.

"What is the real plan?"

"We're going to talk to John. Then we will go from there." Stefan said,

"You guys can do that tomorrow. Right now I think it's time we all get some sleep." Lexi said.

"I don't think I can." Elena sighed.

"You're falling asleep on the table. I'm sure you'll be ok." Lexi said gently.

Elena just nodded. "Will you and Lexi stay" she asked Stefan.

"Of course." Stefan answered.

Together they went up to Elena's room and fell asleep.

* * *

The next day all three of them were up bright and early and went to the Hospital.

As they were walking down the hall to the right room Stefan noticed Elena looked tense and nervous.

"Are you ok?" Stefan asked.

She nodded. "Being her just reminds me of my parents….waking up here alone without them. I wasn't even allowed to see Jeremy because he was already taken to Child Services to wait for John."

"John? Don't you mean Jenna?" Stefan asked.

Elena shook her head. "John was supposed to take us first. They couldn't reach him so Jenna was the next person. She came down right away."

Tears filled Elena's eyes. "Jeremy and I were so scared. Our social worker kept saying if nobody from family came soon we'd be separated in put into foster care. John was a no show for almost two days. They didn't even call Jenna. I did, and she came as soon as she heard."

Stefan hugged her. He kissed her head. "You're so brave getting through everything that you have. I'm so proud of you."

"I love you, Stefan. I'm sorry. I'm ok."

"You don't have to apologies. I love you too."

They shared a kiss and finally made it to the room.

"Are you ready?" Lexi asked a nervous looking Elena.

"No, but let's go."

The three of them went into the room. John was sleeping.

"John…" Elena said softly.

John woke up, but then panicked. He went to grab the help button but before he could Stefan stopped him.

"I'm Elena." Elena said. "I'm not Katherine."

"We know she did this to you." Stefan said.

"We just need to know why?" Elena continued.

"Where is she?" John asked in a panic.

"You tell us." Stefan told him.

"I don't know." John said. He was surprised when Elena handed him back his ring.

"Please, why is she here and what does she want?" Elena asked.

John didn't answer and Elena was getting more upset by the minute.

"Look, She'll try again." Lexi said. "We want to help you, but we can't unless you confined in us."

"In you?" he asked with a roll of his eyes. "and him?"

"Then in your daughter." Stefan said.

"My daughter should have driven a stake through both your hearts already." John said. Then he looked to Elena. "I never spoke with her directly She never trusted me. Now either kill me or get out because I can't stand the sight of you with my daughter."

Elena finally snapped. "You see the problem with such hate! It's going to get you killed!" Then she stormed out of the room.

Lexi ran after her. Since she couldn't use her vampire speed Elena managed to get back outside to the parking lot by the car.

Lexi finally caught up with her. She was leaning against the car, crying softly in her hands.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I thought for sure this would work." Lexi said.

"No, it's my fault. I never should have believed we could trust him. As long as I'm with Stefan and friends with you he's never going to be trust worthy."

"He's not worth it. We will find another way to get information on Katherine. I promise. This isn't over."

Elena nodded and turned to face Lexi. "Thanks."

They shared a hug just as Stefan came out.

"What happen?" Elena asked.

"I asked him to leave town." Stefan said.

"Asked? You threatened him." Elena said.

"Oh yeah, I did."

"Good." Elena said. "I want him gone. I know I shouldn't feel that way but I do."

"I know." Stefan said soothingly. They shared a hug and Elena relaxed in his arms never wanting to leave his warm embrace.

"What happens now?" Elena asked once they pulled away.

"Now…I need to talk to Damon."

Elena sighed. "Please don't fight with him."

"Elena, he tried to kiss you. I'm not ok with that."

"That's not the biggest problem. Katherine is. She's messing with both your heads and we know Damon isn' stable when it comes to her. The last thing we need is to make this worse."

Stefan sighed but nodded. "Ok, you're right."

"I'll go with and make sure they don't kill each other." Lexi told her.

"Thank you. I have to go home and get Jenna and Jeremy then we're heading over to the Lockwoods."

"Call me later." Stefan said.

"I will."

They shared a hug and kiss goodbye and went their separate ways.

* * *

Elena tried to get their early but time was against her today. She hit traffic going home and then Jeremy didn't want to go so she and Jenna had to fight with him until he agreed. She even got a call from Bonnie asking where she was just as they were getting in the car.

She hit more traffic on the way to the Lockwood's but she finally got there. As Jeremy and Jenna went inside she saw Damon and went over to him. They had to talk.

"Hey, how are you doing?" she asked him.

He gave a sarcastic reply as always. "Great Elena. Walking on sunshine, thanks for asking."

Elena sighed. "Damon…"

He just mocked her. "Elena…"

"We should be able to talk about this. Damon, we're close enough now. I really want to know how you are doing."

"I kissed you; I thought you kissed me back… Doppelganger hijinks ensued… How do you think I'm doing?"

"I think you're hurting." Elena said honestly.

Damon shook his head. "No, I don't get hurt, Elena."

"No, you don't admit that you get hurt. You get angry and cover that up and then you do something stupid." Elena said to him.

"You're scared. You think Katherine is going to send me off the deep end don't you? I don't need her for that." He started to walk away but then stopped and turned back to look at her. "You know… why is it such a surprise that I would kiss you?

"That's not a surprise. I'm surprised that you thought I would kiss you back."

"Now I'm hurt."

Before Elena could say more she was cut off.

"Elena!"

She turned to the voice and saw Lexi.

"What's going on?" Elena asked seeing the frantic look at on her face.

"Katherine is here, it's a long story but Stefan went off alone with her and now we need to find him and fast. She's older than him and that means stronger, not to mention the fact he's on animal blood."

Elena nodded. She quickly followed Lexi as they searched for Stefan.

* * *

By the time they found him he was on the ground bleeding from the side and Katherine was nowhere to be found.

They helped him up and helped him clean up.

"Will you be ok?" Elena asked.

"I'm fine. It will heal." Stefan said.

Elena sighed. "That's not what I meant."

"I was trying to figure her out. I played along and let her get to me. I'm fine."

Damon walked over to them. "I tried to track her but she's gone. Ouch, cover up Fabio. You have a crazy ex on the loose." He looked to Elena and smirked. "You better watch out, looks like Katherine is trying to steal your guy."

"That's not what's happening." Stefan said.

"Isn't it? I mean it's only fair since I went after your girl."

Not wanting to be in the middle of this fight again Elena stood up. "I'm going to check on Jenna and Jeremy. Let me know when you guys are done." As she passed Lexi she whispered "Make sure they don't kill each other."

Lexi nodded. "I promise."

Elena walked away.

She ended up leaving shortly after that. She texted Stefan to tell him she would just see him later tonight.

* * *

Elena stood staring at herself in the bathroom mirror. She sighed. It had been a long day and all she wanted to do was curl up in bed and sleep. Her Uncle…or birthfather was nearly stabbed to death by her vampire boyfriend's ex- vampire girlfriend, who is also her ancestor. Her boyfriend was stabbed by the same person as well. Her best friend was in a car crash and almost died , her brother was depressed and almost killed himself just so he could be a vampire, but most importantly her boyfriend's brother had kissed her ancestor thinking it was her and now he was mad because she said she would never kiss him…it had been one of those days. She walked out of the bathroom and jumped startled by the sight of Damon sitting at the foot of her bed.

"You scared me."

"I'm just doing my part in the neighborhood watch." He muttered without emotion.

"Thanks for protecting us…protecting me."

"That's me, the trusted bodyguard, calm in crisis."

Elena noticed something was off about him. "Have you been drinking?"

He held his pointer finger and his thumb only inches apart. She could tell by his behavior he was drunk.

"And you're upset that's not a good combination."

"No, I'm not upset, Upset is an emotion specific to those who care."

"Come on Damon, that's a lie. You care."

Damon looked up at her for the first time since starting this conversation. He looked really angry and annoyed. "You are surprised that I thought you would kiss me back? You can't imagine that I believe you would want to?"

Elena sighed, why did he have to bring this up, and why now? "Damon…"

He cut her off before she could finish. "No, all we've been doing here means something. You are the liar Elena. There is something going on between the two of us and you know it." Damon stood up and moved closer to her. Elena moved back a bit but he followed. "And you're lying to me, you're lying to Stefan and most of all you're lying to yourself. I can prove it."

"No…" Elena started but was cut off when Damon pressed his lips to hers holding her face tightly in his hands. She tried to pull away but failed, she pushed against his chest and he pulled away. "Damon don't, what's wrong with you?"

"Am I lying about this?" he nearly growled. He tried and failed at kissing her again.

"Stop, you're better than this, come on." Elena said.

"That's where you're wrong."

Damon tried one last time at kissing her. She pulled as far back as she can.

"No, no Damon. I care about you. Listen to me, I care about you. I do but… I love Stefan, it's always gonna be Stefan."

Before Damon could answer Jeremy, Elena's brother appeared in the door way. "Elena, what's going on in here?"

She didn't want her brother involved in Damon's drama. "Nothing Jeremy it's ok. Just go back to bed." She pulled her hands free from Damon's grip.

Before either of the siblings could speak Damon answered for them, "No, it's not ok Elena." He looked at Jeremy, than to Elena. "He wants to be a vampire."

Before Elena had the chance to stop him, Damon ran over to Jeremy and pinned him by the throat against the wall.

"No, Damon Stop it!" Elena shouted.

Damon started strangling Jeremy and then he said "You want to turn off the pain? It's the easiest thing in the world."

Jeremy was gasping for air, his eyes wide with fear.

Damon continued "The part of you that cares just goes away, all you have to do is flip the switch and snap!" Once he uttered the word snap at the same time he broke Jeremy's neck and let him fall to the floor.

"NO!" Elena cried.

She rushed to her brother's side shaking him, praying and hoping he'd wake up, but deep down she knew he was dead. She cried hysterically taking gasps for air. She looked up at Damon who was standing in the doorway. She gave him the most hated look she could. He looked at her, then to Jeremy before he walked away.

"Ju-just hang on Jer, hold on ok. I'm…I'm going to get you help." Elena stuttered through her tears. She grabbed her phone from her nightstand and called the number she knew by heart.

"Hello?"

Elena wanted to tell him everything but she couldn't find her voice. All she could do was cry

"Elena? Baby is that you?"

"Stefan!" she choked out.

"It's me, Elena's what's going on over there?"

"Help me!" Elena cried.

With that she hung up. She cried over her brother's body. First her parents died and now her brother? How could she move on from this? She heard knocking at the front door. She wanted to answer it but she didn't want to leave her brother. Her phone buzzed telling her she had a text. She looked at it and saw it was from Stefan.

"Out front, let me in."

She was too emotional to text back, she couldn't let go of her brother. She had to protect him.

Within a few seconds Lexi and Stefan realized something was wrong so they went through her window. The next thing she knew she felt two big gusts of air.

"Elena, I'm here what's….oh my….Jeremy!"

Stefan and Lexi rushed down to Jeremy's side.

"Can you save him?" she whimpered.

Stefan listened for a heartbeat or any sign of a pulse but there was none. He couldn't give up. Jeremy was one of the most important people in Elena's life and he wasn't going to die. He bit into his wrist ready to feed him his blood but Lexi stopped him. "Wait, don't do that."

"Lexi!" Elena cried.

"Shh, it's ok. He's going to be fine." Lexi said soothingly. "Look at his hand."

Elena and Stefan looked to his hand and Elena let out a cry of relief. He was wearing John's life ring.

"If killed by a supernatural the ring brings him back to life." Lexi reminded her.

Elena let out a breath of relief, and her tears of pain turned to tears of relief that her brother was alive and was going to be ok.

"Will he…will he be a vampire?" Elena whimpered.

"I don't know but I promise we will stay here until he wakes up and then we will go from there. If he is we will help him and make sure he's ok just like we did for Vicki." Lexi said.

Elena nodded and hugged her brother tighter to her chest.

"What happen Elena? Who did this?" Stefan asked. "Was it Katherine?"

Elena sniffed and shook her head.

"Please don't tell me…" Lexi started.

"I'm sorry." Elena whimpered.

"Damon did this?"

Elena nodded.

"He saw the ring, he must have. That's why he did it. He knew." Stefan said.

Elena shook her head slightly angry that Stefan was defending Damon, but she knew he always would.

"He didn't see the ring Stefan." Elena said.

"It's Katherine; she got under his skin and un-did everything that was good about him." Stefan sighed.

"There is nothing good about him Stefan, not anymore. He's decided what he wants. He doesn't want to feel, he wants to be hated, it's just easier that way. He got his wish…" Elena choked back a sob as she blurted out the words. "I hate him Stefan!"

Stefan got behind her and gently kissed her shoulder. "I know baby. I know."

Elena cried into her brother's hair. Stefan kneeled behind her just holding her and doing what he can to help soothe her.

* * *

A few minutes later Jeremy woke up with a gasp. Lexi and Stefan acted quickly, one held him still and Lexi looked at his face and looked for any signs that he may be a vampire.

"Is he ok? Is he ok?" Elena asked frantically as Jeremy squirmed in her arms gasping out the words "Damon killed me." Over and over.

"He's fine. He's fine." Stefan told her. "You're ok, Jeremy." Stefan said again.

Elena hugged her brother tightly as he hugged her back too.

Stefan and Lexi shared a look. What were they going to do now?

* * *

**A/N What do you think? Leave me your thoughts in a review. **

For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on Facebook at **"hopelessromanticgurl" **

For updates and information on my original novels FIND and LIKE ME ON Facebook at **"S.M. Nicholas Romance Author"**


	2. Chapter 2-The Carnival

**A/N The Vampire Diaries Settings and Characters all belong to LJ Smith and the CW. Any original characters and this story are copyright © 2011-2018 to Hopelessromanticgurl, all rights reserved. No part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system, without permission in writing from the author.**

* * *

Stefan and Lexi shared a look. What were they going to do now?

Elena was hesitant about letting Jeremy leave once he was calmed down, but Lexi promised to keep an eye on him through the night so she finally agreed. But once Lexi and Jeremy left Elena sighed.

"I don't want to sleep Stefan. I know I'll have nightmares."

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course, why?"

Stefan walked over to Elena and took off her necklace. "If you trust me I'll control your dreams and make sure you don't."

Elena smiled softly. "You're not going to make it weird are you, like us making out or something, or you shirtless?"

Stefan laughed. "Not unless you want me too."

Elena giggled and blushed.

Stefan laughed harder. "No, I promise it will be clean."

"Ok."

Elena crawled into bed with Stefan next to her. She snuggled into his arms and closed her eyes. She quickly fell into a deep peaceful sleep, with no nightmares.

* * *

The next morning Elena woke up early and had to rush over to school to help set up for the school carnival. Since Caroline was still in the hospital it was up to her and Bonnie.

While she was helping set up the carnival Lexi and Stefan were teaching Jeremy how to be safe around vampires.

Once everything was set up outside she went to see Stefan and the others inside. She just appeared by Stefan's side when he turned to her with a big smile "Hello Elena." He greeted.

She had suspicious feeling he had just said something about her but she decided to let it go for now. She looked to Jeremy. "Do you have…."

"Yeah, yeah, I know the goldfish toss, all 300 goldfish. It's going to be epic." Jeremy groaned. He slammed his locker and walked away. Elena sighed and leaned her head back against the locker.

"He's going to be fine." Stefan said. "He's just been through a little bit of an ordeal."

"I was just hoping that this carnival would wild him back into the land of a high school teenager." Elena said.

"Oh is that what we're doing here?" Stefan teased.

"Yes." Elena answered seriously. "We all are. We're going be boring high school students who live in a world where the "v" word is not uttered."

"Got it!" Stefan nodded.

"Then later you're going to take me on the Ferris wheel, we're going to ride to the very top and then you're going to kiss me and my heart will flutter like a normal high school girl. Do you see a running theme here?

"Yeah I know." Stefan nodded." I'm seeing it and I'm liking it but I have a quick question. Uh, what do we do about Damon?"

"Uh, no "D" word okay? That has been deleted from the list of topic that we can discuss." Elena said.

"Unfortunately Katherine showing up has been a little bit of an odd place, little off-kilter, kind of dangerous. Who knows what he's up to?"

"Don't worry about him. I'll keep an eye on him." Lexi said. "Also tonight during the carnival I'll keep an eye on Jeremy. He seemed a little too excited about learning how to kill a vampire."

Stefan chuckled. "Thanks Lex."

"See you both later." Lexi smiled and walked away.

"I've got to get back to work. If this isn't a completely success Caroline is going to kill me." Elena said. She and Stefan shared a kiss and Elena walked away.

* * *

That night Stefan was at home getting ready for the carnival.

"I know you're planning to follow Damon around tonight." Lexi said.

"Yeah, so?" Stefan asked as she ran a brush through his hair.

"Stefan, when was the last time you saw Elena smile? When was the last time you heard her laugh?"

"Uh…."

"Exactly! Forget about your brother! I'll deal with him and keep him away from Jeremy. You take Elena and have fun. She needs it."

"And what about the Lockwood's? If he thinks they're dangerous he might try to do something stupid."

"I will deal with Damon and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. You trust me right?"

"Of course, Lexi. More than anyone but…"

"No, no buts. Spend tonight with Elena and leave Damon and all his drama to me."

"Are you sure?"

"Stefan, stop arguing." Lexi said.

"All right, fine. Thank you."

Lexi just smiled and walked away.

Stefan finished getting ready and then he headed out.

* * *

He arrived at the Carnival and went in search of Elena. Lexi was right, he should be spending tonight with her and making her laugh and smile again, not worrying about his brother's crazy new theory of the Lockwoods.

He went inside to look and saw Damon over by the arm wrestling table. He was watching Tyler win every match. He went over to Damon. "You're lurking." He said.

"I'm observing."

"It's more like obsessing."

"He's got strength." Damon said as Tyler won another match.

"He's a triple varsity athlete, of course he has strength. You're reaching." Stefan said.

Tyler's Uncle Mason walked over to the table. "I bet I could beat you."

"Enter the uncle." Damon said softly.

"That's ridiculous." Stefan said hoping he'd let this go.

They were both shocked to see Mason had beat Tyler. "Ok, he's the champ, who wants to go next?"

"Stefan wants to go." Damon said.

"Thanks." Stefan muttered. Sighing he figured if it would prove to Damon he was a normal human then he'd do it. "Yeah, sure, I'll… give it a shot."

He went over to Mason "My brother over there thinks I could beat you."

"Your brother's wrong." Mason smirked.

Stefan is shocked when Mason's strength over powers his and he wins. He smiled nicely and then went back over to Damon.

"You didn't put in any effort at all." Damon growled.

"Yeah, actually I did." Stefan said shocked.

"Come with me."

Together they went to a private hallway where they could talk alone.

"Is he…?" Damon asked.

"No, no, it wasn't that kind of strength but it was more than human, it doesn't make sense." Stefan said.

"What is up with that family? They're not vampires, what are they?" Damon asked.

"Maybe they're ninja turtles!" Stefan laughed.

"You're not funny." Damon growled.

"Or zombies, werewolves!" Stefan continued with a huge smirk.

"No comedic timing at all."

Damon looked behind him to see a man repairing something. He looked to Stefan with a smirk.

"What? What are you up to?" Stefan asked worriedly.

"Since this is reality and there's no such thing as werewolves or combat turtles…."

"Ninja turtles." Stefan corrected as he walked over to the guy.

Before Damon could even touch the guy Lexi jumped in front of him. "Don't even think about it Damon."

"Why must you always ruin my fun?" Damon sighed dramatically.

"Because your fun involves innocent people getting hurt." Lexi said.

Damon growled and walked away.

"Sorry, I got a little lost." Lexi said.

"It's ok. You have perfect timing." Stefan said. "I'm sure Damon will fill you in, but just in case he doesn't. I just arm wrestled Mason Lockwood and his strength isn't vampire strong, but it's stronger than a human."

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. Just go find Elena."

"Thanks Lexi." Stefan quickly went back in search of Elena.

* * *

He found her standing off to the side looking at her clipboard. It had been practically glued to her hands all day. It was time to get rid of it. He went over to her and turned to face her and grabbed the other end of the clipboard.

"What do I have to do to pull you away from this thing?"

Elena smirked playfully and held on tighter tugging it toward her. Stefan knew he could easily rip it from her hands, but he decided to play along for a bit and tugged it gently back towards him. Small giggles escaped her lips as they played tug-of-war with the clipboard.

"You won't win Salvatore so give it up." Elena teased.

"I will never give up Gilbert." He teased back. "Besides I know a special trick to remove this from your hands."

"Oh yeah? What's that?" She taunted. "What are you going to do about it, huh, huh, huh?"

"This." He gave the clipboard one hard tug, but he wasn't expected her to be holding on so tightly she ended up lifting the clipboard and Elena right off her feet.

He laughed. "Ok this wasn't what I was planning, but I can used this to my advantage."

Elena giggled as her feet dangled in the air. "Put me down!" she giggled.

Stefan lowered her back down but kept the clipboard up high in the air along with her arms. "Still don't know what I'm planning?"

Elena shook her head. Still using only one hand Stefan reached his other hand toward her. Elena instantly shrieked and yanked her arms down letting go of the clipboard.

Stefan laughed. "That was really too easy.

Elena pouted. "That wasn't fair. You know I'm ticklish."

"What does that have to do with anything? I didn't even touch you."

"You were going to."

"I was going to what?" Stefan smirked.

She pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. "No, I'm not saying it."

Stefan laughed harder. "All I was going to do is reach up and remove your fingers from around the board."

"You liar." Elena said. "You were going to tickle me on my armpit!"

"What did you say Elena? Did you say tickle you on your armpit?" Stefan smirked.

"Stefan no!" Elena squealed. She took off in a run. Stefan laughed and gave her a head start before running after her.

They laughed together as she ran. Soon he gained speed and caught her around the waist and spun her around. She laughed hysterically with him.

When their laughter calmed down they looked into each other's eyes and shared a kiss. They pulled away and smiled at each other. "Let's go have some fun at the Carnival. Lexi is on Jeremy watch and Da…the other person who shall not be named." Stefan said.

Elena giggled and shook her head. "Why is Lexi watching for Lord Voldemort?"

Stefan laughed and shook his head. "You know what I mean."

"I do. Thank you for not using the D word."

"Anytime. Come on let's go play some games."

Elena giggled and followed after him. They spent the next few hours playing games and Stefan continued to win stuffed animals for Elena.

* * *

They were just about to stop and get something eat when Damon walked over to them.

"We need to talk in private. Meet me in Ric's classroom in 5 minutes. Just so you know it's about your best friend Caroline so you don't want to blow me off." Damon said. Then he walked away.

Elena looked to Stefan in a panic. Stefan looked to Lexi as she came over. "Listen to him, I know what's going on and it's not good."

Elena sighed and looked to Stefan. He just took her hand and together the three of them walked to the classroom.

* * *

Stefan, Lexi, and Elena got to the classroom and sat down by the window. Elena was in the middle of them both. Damon explained to them about Caroline suddenly become a vampire.

"How did this happen?" Stefan asked.

"Well I fed her blood, Katherine killed her, a plus b equals…"

"But why?" Elena asked.

"Because Katherine is a manipulative nasty little slut"

"Why Caroline?" Elena asked.

"I don't know." Damon answered.

"Caroline must be going out of her mind. She has no idea what's happening to her." Stefan sighed.

"Yes, she does, my compulsion started wearing off the minute she was in transition."

"We have to find her."

"Yep, then kill her."

"No!" Elena cried. "You're not going to kill Caroline."

"She knows who we are, she's officially a liability, and we've got to get rid of her."

A flash of Damon snapping Jeremy's neck ran through Elena's mind. She knew he'd have no problem killing Caroline. She reached over to Stefan a look of fear all over her face. He shook his head and rubbing her back.

"Damon, absolutely not."

"Need I to remind you the tragic little story of a girl named Vicki Donovan? Caroline, of all people, will not make it as a vampire. Her mother is a vampire hunter. Guys come on, we all know how this story's going to end, just flip to the last chapter and…"

"Need I remind you…?" Lexi started in a mock type tone. "That I managed to save and help Vicki Donovan? She is doing very well and hasn't killed or hurt one human yet."

"Yet." Damon said. "You got lucky. Caroline won't be the same. It would be a lot easier if we just…"

"It's not an option Damon!" Elena said.

"No?" Damon looked at Stefan who didn't say anything. "Your silence is defining, Stefan. You know I'm right."

"We're not going to kill her." Stefan said.

He took Elena's hand and led her out of the classroom. Lexi followed behind her.

"It's the only way." Damon called.

Stefan and Elena walked out of the school and back into the Carnival.

"You're agree with Damon, don't you?" Elena asked.

Stefan didn't answer he just continued to walk.

"Stefan?"

Stefan stopped walking and turned to face her. "Damon's right, not about what we should do but about what's going to happen. Katherine has decided Caroline's death sentence."

"We can't let it end that way. Stefan he can't kill Caroline."

"I promise you Elena I'm going to do everything I can to stop Damon and help Caroline."

"He's right. I will take her out of town again if I need to, I helped and saved Vicki, I can do it again for Caroline. No matter what it takes we will help her." Lexi nodded.

Elena nodded. "First we need to find her."

Stefan grabbed Elena's hand and they rushed around the carnival looking for them. Lexi went looking as well.

* * *

Suddenly Stefan stopped.

"What? Do you hear something?" Elena asked.

"Blood. I smell blood." He said. Stefan literally followed his nose knowing it would lead him to the right place. Elena followed Stefan.

Finally she saw something. She saw someone who looked like Damon hugging a blond girl who had blood all over her face…wait…hugging? Damon wanted to kill her not comfort her unless…the old Damon was coming out.

Elena's eyes went wide when he saw Damon raise the steak over Caroline's head.

"NO! DAMON STOP!" she screamed.

Stefan rushed over and grabbed the steak from his hands and pulled Caroline away from him. Elena ran over to Caroline.

Caroline pulled away. "No, get away from me! You killed me!"

"No, no, no that wasn't me. That was Katherine you know that."

"Then why does she look like you and why, why did she do this to me."

"Caroline it's ok. Calm down." Lexi said as she walked over to Caroline. "We're going to help you."

"No!" Caroline screamed fearfully.

"Not Damon's way, my way." Lexi said. "I'm going to help you my way."

Caroline seemed to calm down. "Good girl, now come with me. I'll take you inside and help you clean up."

Caroline nodded and took Lexi's hand as she went to lead her into the bathroom.

"She is going to die, it's only a matter of time." Damon said.

"It's not going to happen tonight." Elena said.

"Oh yeah it will."

Damon quickly rushed over to Elena and Caroline but Elena used her body as a human shield to protect Caroline.

"Damon she is my friend." Elena growled.

Stefan pulled Damon away and grabbed the stake from his hands. "We've got it under control just get out of here." Stefan said.

He turned to the three girls and they all headed inside to help Caroline.

Once Elena knew Caroline was taken care of she went back outside to wait, but in doing so she managed to stop Bonnie from killing Damon, then she had to comfort Bonnie who just learned about Caroline as well.

* * *

It was late, very late. The Carnival was officially over and it her day of normal fun turned into a disaster. She was at her locker getting her things when Stefan walked over to her. "Hey. Caroline is okay for now, I'm going check in on her later and Lexi is spending the night to keep an eye on her."

"What about the guy she…" Elena asked carefully.

"It's taking care of." Stefan said.

"Damon's right, isn't he? It won't end her for her?"

"No, I'm going to make sure that he's wrong."

"I just can't believe what this day has turned into."

"Not a normal day huh?"

Elena shook her head. "I was stupid to think that it could be. I mean, nothing about my life is normal. My best friend is a witch and a vampire, my boyfriend is a vampire and I have a doppelgänger who wants to destroy all of us."

"I'm sorry." Stefan sighed.

"No, it's not your fault, Stefan. It's no one's fault you know? It is what it is."

Stefan reached out to gently stroke her cheek.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Elena said more to herself than Stefan. "It's just that… you know what? I'm fine. I'm going to call you tomorrow okay? Good night Stefan." With that she walked away.

Stefan sighed. "Good night."

Lexi walked over. "How is she?"

Stefan shrugged. "She's pulling away."

"You know will make her feel better?" Lexi asked.

"A different boyfriend, a human one."

Lexi rolled her eyes and shook her head. "No, what's the one thing she asked for tonight that you never did?"

"The Ferris wheel." Stefan said.

Lexi nodded. "I'm going to compel the guard to go on break, just before dawn go get Elena and bring her back her, jump both you and her to the top and watch the sunrise and kiss her. It's not much but it will make her smile again."

Stefan nodded. "Thank you, Lexi. For everything."

Lexi smiled and nodded. "I'm headed over to Caroline's now. I'll see you tomorrow."

Stefan nodded and they said their good byes.

* * *

Just like Lexi said, around dawn Stefan went to Elena's house and into her bedroom. He smiled at the sight of her sleeping peacefully with her teddy bear snuggled in her arms. He leaned down and kissed her cheek.

She woke up with a surprised gasp but then relaxed when she saw him. "Hmm. Hi, what time is it?"

"Almost dawn. Come with me." He said softly. He took her hand and kissed it gently helping her get out of bed.

Elena was surprised when they wound up back at school. But she was even more surprised when they went back over to the Carnival.

He took her hand and they went over to the Ferris wheel, it was empty and there was no guard.

"Stefan, what are we doing here?"

"Lexi compelled the guard to go on break so I could kiss my girlfriend on the top of the Ferris wheel as we watch the sunrise."

"Stefan…" Elena sighed softly.

"We have to take these moments, Elena. What Katherine did to Caroline could just be the beginning and there are things with Tyler's family that we don't even understand yet and there's always a "D" word but I came back to this town to start a life with you. We can't forget to live it."

Elena smiled. "How are we going to get to the top?"

Stefan smirked. "Just hold on tight."

He pulled her into him and jump up landing on the seat. Elena burst into laughter. Stefan smiled, that was the sound he had been waiting to hear all week. Elena caught him staring at her and smiled.

"What?" she asked.

"It's just so nice to hear you laugh." He said.

She smiled and they shared a deep kiss. They pulled away and Elena cuddled into his side as he wrapped his arm around her holding her close. Together they just sat there watching the sunrise.

"It's so beautiful." Elena said.

"Yeah it is."

Elena giggled. "And here I was thinking you were about to say something cheesy about me bring more beautiful than the sunset."

"You said it not me." He smirked.

"Did you just trick me into complimenting myself?"

"Maybe."

Elena just giggled shaking her head. "I love you Stefan."

"I love you too Elena."

They shared another kiss, they would deal with everything else tomorrow, but for right now it was just the two of them and that's just how they wanted it to be.

* * *

**A/N What do you think? Leave me your thoughts in a review. **

For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on Facebook at **"hopelessromanticgurl" **

For updates and information on my original novels FIND and LIKE ME ON Facebook at **"S.M. Nicholas Romance Author"**


	3. Chapter 3-Road Trip

**A/N The Vampire Diaries Settings and Characters all belong to LJ Smith and the CW. Any original characters and this story are copyright © 2011-2018 to Hopelessromanticgurl, all rights reserved. No part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system, without permission in writing from the author.**

* * *

Stefan filled Elena in on everything going on with the Lockwoods and the suspicions he and Damon have. Elena was just as confused as they were. John never mentioned anything about werewolves. They only person who might have known was Isobel. There was only one person they could call and ask about that.

So the next say Elena met with Stefan, Lexi, and Damon, at the Boarding House and Alaric showed up not long after that. They had a quick meeting and found out Isobel's research was still at Duke, which meant one thing….road trip.

Elena went home to pack, but she was a little nervous. Stefan and Lexi would want to stay here and help Caroline, but that would evolve her going on this road trip with Damon and Alaric by herself. She didn't mind Alaric, but Damon….she was still having nightmares about Jeremy's death. The last thing she wanted was to be alone with him. She was just glad Ric would be there.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Stefan asked.

"Which part? Digging through my birth mother life work or going to Duke with Damon?" She asked.

"Either…both."

"Well, I'm not sure about the first part but then again Rick is a good buffer so I can bond in our anti-Damon solidarity. I wish you were coming though."

"Maybe he can," Lexi said by the doorway.

"I thought you needed me to help Caroline?" Stefan asked.

"Vicki offered to help. She knows what Caroline is going through, so she offered to help. That way you can go with Elena to Duke, and she's not alone with Damon. Besides can you honestly tell me you'd be able to focus knowing Elena was going on a road trip with your brother?"

"No." Stefan laughed. "You know me too well. Thanks, Lexi."

"Not a problem, I've got all your stuff packed and ready to go. It's downstairs."

"Perfect. Thank you."

"Not a problem. Have fun."

Lexi smiled and turned around to leave.

After saying Goodbye to Jenna, everyone got into the car and headed on their journey. Elena was a lot happier knowing Stefan was going with her.

* * *

They drove for a while. Then Damon reached behind him to touch Elena's leg. "How are you doing back there? You know, this whole pretending to hate me thing is getting a little silly."

"Leave her alone," Stefan said pushing his hand away from Elena's leg.

"I don't think she's pretending. You did kill her brother." Ric said.

"There is a huge asterisk next to that statement: he came back to life." Damon

"Yeah, thanks to a ring you didn't know he was wearing." Elena pointed out.

"Why are you so sure I didn't know?" Damon asked.

"Did you?" Elena asked not believing him either way.

"Yes," Damon answered instantly.

"You're lying!" Elena growled.

"Elena, I saw the ring! It's a big tacky thing; it's hard to miss."

Elena just glared and looked out her window. She didn't believe him or trust him, so this was going to be an endless argument. Then Elena decided to have some fun.

"Damon are we there?" Elena whined.

"Does it look like we're there yet?" Damon groaned.

"Well, when are we going to get there?" Elena whined again.

"The more you ask, the longer it will take."

"Fine." Elena pouted.

Stefan poked her in the side, and she giggled. She looked to Damon. "Ow, Damon, Stefan poked me."

Stefan laughed knowing she was just trying to annoy him, and Stefan knew his brother well enough to know it was working.

"Damon, I'm tired. Damon, I'm hungry. Damon when can we eat?" Elena went on and on.

Stefan was laughing the whole time.

"Elena Gilbert one more word out of your mouth and I'll leave you on the side of the road," Damon said.

"Ric is driving. So you can't do that." Elena giggled.

"Stefan control your girlfriend," Damon said.

"She's having fun, why would I stop her?"

"Stop her before I eat her."

"You wouldn't. You care about her too much."

Damon didn't respond to that. He looked around. "I know what will shut you up. Look where we are."

Confused Elena looked out her window. She suddenly felt sick to her stomach. She felt her heart start to beat faster, and she started shaking. They were nearing Whickery Bridge. She let out a gasp for air which became more frequent as they got closer and closer.

"Elena, Elena, look at me, look at me!" Stefan said. He gently turned her face to look at him and then used his hands to prevent from looking anywhere else. "Hey, Elena, I have a question, can you answer my question, what's your favorite color? I don't remember."

"Bl-blue" Elena stuttered getting lost in his eyes, but slowly felt the weight lifting off her chest.

"What about your favorite movie?"

"I…I don't….I don't know." Elena said.

"What's your favorite memory of us?"

"Th-the Ferris Wheel," Elena answered slowly calming down.

"What about it?"

"Our kiss, you waking me up with a kiss, everything about that."

"What's your other favorite?"

"Lexi and I tickling you awake on your birthday."

Stefan chuckled. Once she knew they were safely across the bridge, Stefan removed his hands and gently tickled her stomach. "Oh yeah? You liked tickling me, well do you like this, huh, huh?"

Elena giggled and pushed his hands away. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Stefan gently kissed her lips. "Are you ok?"

"I feel a little car sick, but the panic is gone."

"Good, Should we have Ric pull over?"

"No. Just keep rubbing my stomach," Elena said enjoying the feeling of him rubbing his cold hands on her warm bare stomach.

"Your wish is my command."

The rest of the car ride was spent with cuddling and comfort and ignoring Damon as much as possible.

* * *

It felt like hours, but they finally arrived. As they were getting out of the car and went inside, Ric spoke. "So Isobel was officially employed by the anthropology department given that most paranormal phenomenon has rooted in folklore."

As they entered a room, they saw a woman putting some papers into a file draw. "Excuse me, hi. I'm Alaric Saltzman; I called earlier." Alaric said.

"Yes, of course. I'm Vanessa Monroe; research assistant compare to folklore." The woman introduced. Vanessa gave Elena a strange look but didn't say anything about it._ "_Uh, let me just grab Isobel's keys."

"These are my friends Elena, Stefan and Damon. I hope this isn't too much of an imposition." Alaric said nicely.

"Oh please, Isobel's office is right through there. Isobel's was one of my first professors. I'm a grad-student. She was brilliant and one of the reasons I went to folklore." Vanessa suddenly went quiet. "Uh… I have to ask, has it been any news?"

"No, I'm afraid not." Alaric lied.

Elena inhaled and exhaled a shaky breath, but relaxed when she felt Stefan rubbing her back. They followed Vanessa to Isobel's office.

"I'll grab the light, feel free to look around. It's fascinating isn't it?" Vanessa left the room, and everyone started to look around.

After that everything seemed to go way too fast, even for a vampire. Vanessa came out with a crossbow and aimed it at Elena. Before she could blink, Damon jumped in front of her and took the hit falling to the floor.

Alaric pinned Vanessa to the wall.

Stefan ran to help his brother and Elena. Stefan removed the arrow from Damon's back. Instantly Damon went to kill her, and that's when Elena and him started to fight…again.

"She's dead," Damon said.

"You're not going to kill her," Elena said. She couldn't even think about someone else dying at the hands of Damon.

"Oh yeah? Watch me." Damon smirked.

"If you kill her I will never speak to you again." Elena glared.

"What makes you think that has any power over me? Because I took an arrow in the back for you? You're so overestimating yourself." Damon bit back.

"Right. I forgot that I was speaking to a psychotic mind who snaps and kills people impulsively. Fine, go ahead, do whatever you want." Elena said knowing deep down he wouldn't do it.

"You're trying to manipulate me," Damon smirked.

"If by "manipulate" you mean "tell the truth" okay, guilty." With one last glare, she walked over to Stefan and let out a deep breath. She hated Damon so much. He was making this whole trip that much worse. Stefan pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back kissing her head.

* * *

After explaining the truth to Vanessa, she agreed to let them see her real research and Damon did not end up killing her.

Vanessa brought a large box over to Elena and Stefan. "This box checks Katherine's arrival to Mystic Falls in April 1864."

"Is that all there is about her?" Elena asked as she and Stefan started to go through it.

"All that I'm aware of." Vanessa nodded.

When Elena found vervain in the box, she looked to Damon and then to Vanessa. _"_Here, take this."

"Does vervain really work?" Vanessa asked in a hushed whisper.

Elena nodded, but Damon spoke first.

"Nope, not at all," Damon answered not stopping what he was doing or even looking at them.

"Can he hear us?" Vanessa asked.

"No, that would be creepy," Damon answered again in a loud whisper

"Can he read minds too?"

"You know, if you want to see me naked, all you have to do is ask."

Elena rolled her eyes and shook her head. "No, that he can't do. He is very capable of being a first-grade jerk."

They all chuckled, and Vanessa put the vervain in her pocket.

After a few hours of searching Damon came over.

"Any luck?" he asked.

"No, nothing about Katherine we don't already know."

"Too bad we aren't friends anymore I could tell you what I know," Damon smirked.

"Now who is manipulating who?" Elena asked. She mentally sighed knowing she'd never get the information out of him unless she agreed to forgive him and be his friend again. Before more could be said, Alaric called them over. He had found something.

"There's no record of werewolf mythology in Mystic Falls but here are some records of some the lesser known legends. Everything from Scandinavian skin walkers to Aztecs legends," Vanessa said as she handed Elena and Stefan a book with drawings in it. "It's translate into the "curse of the sun and the moon."

"It's Native American?" Alaric asked.

"Aztecs," Vanessa answered. "It explains one origin of the werewolf curse traced through Virginia. The short story: 600 years ago, the Aztecs were played by werewolves and vampires. They terrorized the countryside, made farming and hunting impossible until an Aztec shaman cursed them, making vampires slaves to the sun and werewolves servants of the moon. As a result, vampires could only prowl at night and werewolves could only turn on a full moon. When the full moon is crossing the sky, who's ever unlucky enough to fall into the werewolves curse turns into a wolf."

"Can they control the transformation?" Damon asked.

"If it were a choice, it wouldn't be called a curse. Werewolves will attack humans, but instinct and centuries of the rivalry have hardware them to hunt their prey's choice: vampires."

"Well, if werewolves were hunting vampires, I would know about it," Damon said.

Vanessa shook her head. "Not if they aren't many werewolves left alive. Hundreds of years ago vampires hunted them almost to extinction."

"Why would they do that?" Elena asked.

"To protect themselves. According to the legend, a werewolf bite is fatal to the vampires."

Elena and Stefan shared a look. If they were right and Tyler was a werewolf, Lexi and Caroline would be in a lot of trouble right now. Stefan quickly grabbed his phone and ran outside to call Lexi and warn her.

"Hey, have you done any research on doppelgangers?" Elena wondered.

"Well, the world means a lot of different things to different cultures but typically a doppelganger is a living, breathing double of oneself," Vanessa answered.

"Did Isobel have anything that explains the link between me and Katherine?"

"That's all she had on Katherine, unfortunately, but I can tell you that doppelgangers usually torment the people they look like, trying to undue their lives. It's not exactly uplifting."

Elena sighed. "And more things we already know. Just… I want to know why we look alike."

"Head scratcher isn't it?" Damon smirked walking over.

"Do you know something or are you just being yourself?" Elena asked in an annoyed tone.

"Well, if I know anything, I'm not going to tell you with that attitude."

"That's good, Damon and this is coming from someone who wants to be my friend, but you know what? Friends don't manipulate friends; they help each other." With that, she stormed off in search of Stefan.

* * *

Just as Stefan hung up Elena walked over and into his arms.

"You ok?" Stefan asked.

"He's torturing me." Elena sighed. "He knows something. I know he does, but he is using it at leverage to get me to forgive him. I can't forgive him, Stefan. If it wasn't for the luck of that ring, Jeremy would be…." Elena shook her head not even able to say the words.

"But he was, and that's what's important. We got the answers we need about werewolves. We will get the answers out of Damon another time. There are ways?" Stefan said rubbing her back.

Elena looked up at him. "How?"

Stefan smirked. He pointed to his lips, then his ear and back inside. Elena nodded. Stefan took out his phone and sent her a text message.

_Damon is extremely ticklish. _

Elena giggled and texted back. _Really?_

Stefan nodded. _Lexi is stronger than him too, so if needed she can pin him down, and we can tickle the answers out of him. So don't worry ok? _

Elena giggled and nodded. "Thank you, Stefan."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They shared a kiss and a hug.

When they pulled back, Stefan said, "I'm going to make one last call to Lexi before we leave, all this news about werewolf bites being deadly just…I want to be sure she and Caroline are ok."

"Go, I'll meet you in the car."

They shared one more kiss, and Elena headed over to the car. Of course, it had to be locked. She groaned softly. She heard the car beep singling it was unlocked. Then Damon appeared and opened the door for her. She went to get in, but Damon stopped her.

"You're not going to be able to hate me forever," Damon said moving in front of Elena to stop her from getting in.

"Can we just go?" Elena asked stepping back as he got too close for comfort. To Elena's surprise, he handed her a book.

"You didn't dig deep enough."

"Petrova?" Elena asked reading the title. "I saw it on the shelf."

"Katherine originally came from Europe. Petrova was her real name. Katarina Petrova, to be exact." Damon explained.

"How did you know that?" Elena asked.

"Back when, I saw it engraved on an old heirloom. Men snoop too, you know. Let me know what you find, I'm very curious myself."

Elena nodded and tried to get back in the car, but Damon once again stopped her.

"You have every right to hate me, I understand, but you hated me before and we became friends. It would suck if that was gone forever. So, is it? Have I lost you forever?" He asked.

Elena almost felt bad for the way she had been treating him, and for a split second considered forgiving him. But then she had a flash of him killing Jeremy and all she could say was "Thank you for the book, Damon." Then she got in the car and closed the door.

* * *

Once everyone was in the car and headed home, Elena waited until Damon was in a conversation with Alaric and then gently tapped Stefan on the leg. When he looked at her, she showed him the book.

Stefan used only his eyes and looked to Damon and then back to the book. Elena nodded knowing what he was asking.

Stefan took out his phone and texted Elena.

_You know, I was actually looking forward to pinning him down and tickling him. Now we can't do that. _

Elena giggled and texted him back. _We can still do that. Just not for the reason of getting answers out of him. _

Stefan chuckled. He put his phone away and smirked at Elena. She giggled knowing he was planning something. She leaned into his arms and stayed cuddled in his chest the entire ride home.

* * *

They arrived back at Elena's house late. She thanked Ric for driving and helping her with the journey. She kissed Stefan goodbye and got out of the car. Damon followed her.

"Aren't you going to stop him?" Ric asked.

"Nope," Stefan answered.

"Why not?"

"As much as I hate to admit this, Damon needs to talk to Elena and he needs to tell her the truth about not seeing the ring. He needs to try and make things right with her. As much as I hate to admit it he does care about her more than he lets on."

"You're a brave man."

"He won't hurt her. He knows we're watching him."

"I hope you're right."

They sat in silence as they watched Damon and Elena talk. As much as Stefan wanted to he didn't listen in. He gave them their privacy.

Once they were finished talking, Damon vampire sped away. Elena stood there looking hurt. Stefan sighed.

"I'm going to go check on her. I'll run home, thanks for everything." Stefan said.

"Yeah, not a problem." Ric nodded.

Stefan nodded and got out of the car. Ric drove away, and Stefan noticed Elena had gone inside. Stefan knew Jenna wouldn't allow him to come inside because it was so late. He also knew Elena needed him. He smiled when he heard her opening her window and whisper his name.

He chuckled, and vampire sped over to her window and jumped up and landed inside.

"How'd you know?" He asked.

She shrugged. "I didn't. I was just hoping."

Stefan sighed. "I'm sorry. I should never have left you alone with him."

"It's not your fault. Besides I needed to hear what he had to say. I needed to hear him admit to not seeing the ring. I needed him to be honest with me, and he wouldn't have done that if you were there."

"Yeah, but he hurt you. I can see it in your eyes."

Elena sighed. "I'm not like her, Stefan. I am not her. Just because we look alike doesn't mean we are the same person."

Stefan walked over to Elena and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed the back of her head. "You are not Katherine. I know that. Damon is mad, and he's hurt, and he's scared. When he feels those things he lashes out and hurts anyone who gets in his path. But you have to remember you are not Katherine, and you never will be Katherine."

"Thank you, Stefan. I needed to hear that."

She turned in his arms, and they shared a kiss.

"Can you stay the night?" Elena asked.

"Jenna will kill me," Stefan said.

"You're right." Elena sighed. "I guess I'll just see you tomorrow."

Stefan kissed her forehead. "I'll stay until you fall asleep then I'll leave."

"Thank you."

Elena went and quickly got changed and then climbed into bed grabbing her bear and snuggling it close to her chest.

Stefan kissed her once last time and sat at the end of her bed and stroked her hair until she fell asleep. Then he left. It had been an exhausting day, and he was tired. He just hoped Lexi had some luck with Caroline.

* * *

**A/N What do you think? Leave me your thoughts in a review. **

For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on Facebook at **"hopelessromanticgurl" **

For updates and information on my original novels FIND and LIKE ME ON Facebook at **"S.M. Nicholas Romance Author"**


	4. Chapter 4 - The Break Up

**A/N The Vampire Diaries Settings and Characters all belong to LJ Smith and the CW. Any original characters and this story are copyright © 2011-2018 to Hopelessromanticgurl, all rights reserved. No part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system, without permission in writing from the author.**

* * *

The next morning Stefan woke up with a gasp.

"It's ok. It was just a bad dream. Everything is fine." Lexi said from his bedside.

Stefan panted softly and laid back down. "Was I screaming as loud as I was in my head in the dream?"

"No, but you were muttering a lot of 'no's' and 'stop it Katherine' so I came in to see if you're ok. Needless to say when I got here Katherine was snuggled up to your chest pretending to be Elena. I think that's why you had the dream."

"How do you know it was Katherine?" Stefan asked.

"You left Elena at her house last night." Lexi reminded him.

"Right." Stefan sighed and sat up. "Did Katherine say what she wanted?"

"Nope. She just says she came back for you."

"Do you think she'll ever tell me the real reason?"

"I doubt it. But I promise we will find a way to deal with her. Remember Caroline said when Katherine killed her. She said 'game on' so she is up to something. We just have to figure what that is."

Stefan sighed and nodded.

"Now, get up, get dressed. You missed a few calls from Elena. Your brother is setting up some kind of party with Jenna, and Ric, at the Gilbert house to try and kill Mason. Elena invited us. Caroline is coming and asked I go to help her."

"Go, I'll meet you there."

"You ok?"

"Yeah, it was just a stupid dream I'll be fine. Go."

Lexi nodded and in a flash she was gone. Stefan sighed but stood and got ready for his day and the party.

He made it downstairs when he noticed Katherine sitting on a chair in the living room reading his journal. Suddenly he got an idea, he would miss the party and make Lexi and Elena worry, but if he played his cards right he might be able to figure out Katherine's big secret.

* * *

Lexi knocked on the door and smiled when Elena answered. "I'm glad you're here."

"Thanks, I came as soon as I could. How's Caroline?"

Elena shrugged. "She's not herself but I can't figure out what's going on with her."

"Katherine paid her a visit last night. She wanted Caroline to be her spy and help her break up you and Stefan. But I got there before she agreed to anything or before Katherine could hurt her. I think she might just be a bit shaken up by it."

"I'm just glad you got there in time. Where is Stefan?" Elena asked. "He's not answering any of my calls."

"He's coming. He got a late start today but he said he'd get dressed and come join us so he should be here soon."

Elena smiled and allowed Lexi to come inside. Stefan would be there soon, she had no reason to worry…

But after dinner, and a few rounds of Pictionary Stefan still hadn't shown up and Elena was really starting to worry. To be honest Lexi was too.

Together Lexi, Elena, and Caroline set out to go check on him.

* * *

They arrived back at the boarding house and Lexi could hear something weird going on.

"Stay here, both of you." In flash she was gone.

Elena didn't wait second after to remove her seat belt.

"What are you doing? Lexi said stay here."

"I don't care." Elena said and got out of the car and went inside.

"Stefan? Stefan?" Elena called as she went inside.

"You must be Elena." A voice that sounded much like her own spoke.

She spun around and gasped. It was like looking in a mirror only curly hair and a different outfit. "How do we look exactly alike?"

Katherine didn't speak she only moved closer and closer to Elena. Elena gasped when Katherine touched her and stroked her finger over her shoulder. "You're asking the wrong questions."

"Elena!" She heard Stefan yell.

IN a flash Katherine was gone. She saw Stefan limping over to her. "Hey, you ok?" he asked.

"No really." she answered honestly. "Are you ok?" she asked seeing his bleeding leg.

"Not really." He repeated. They hugged tightly Elena still gasping, shocking from seeing Katherine.

"Elena I told you to wait in the car!" Lexi said as she walked in. "Do you have any idea what Katherine could have done to you."

"Stefan needed me." Elena said. "I'm not sorry and I'd do it again."

Lexi sighed. "Look, Stefan and I need to talk to you. It's serious."

"What happen?" Elena asked.

"We need to break up." Stefan said.

"WHAT?!" Elena shrieked.

"At least pretend." Lexi said. "Katherine is threating you and everyone you love unless Stefan does as she says. So you two need to stage a break-up and let Katherine think she has won.

Elena sighed. "Ok. Just tell me what to do." She wasn't happy about it, but she'd do anything for her family and friends.

* * *

Once they plan was set they headed to the Grill. Stefan went in first and then waited a few minutes and Elena joined him.

"I'm starving." Stefan said as he picked up a menu.

"Well, spending the day with your jealous ex will do that to you." Elena said in an angry tone.

"Listen, I know you're upset but we have to take her seriously. Today, was all about the links she'll go to." Stefan told her.

"If she was going to hurt me, she would have. I was standing right in front of her."

"Elena, you caught her off guard. It doesn't mean that you're safe."

"I'm not afraid of her."

"Well, you should be."

"If Katherine had her way, we'd be breaking up right now."

"If today taught me anything, is that Katherine is used to getting her way."

"You're not actually saying that we should do what she says?" Elena gasped.

"Listen, she's sadistic, okay? She threatened you, she threatened everyone."

"Yeah, I know, I get it. She's dangerous. But every day that we are together, it's dangerous. Why are you giving her so much power over our relationship?"

"This is the reality of our situation."

"The reality sucks! This is what she wants. She wants us to fight. She wants to get between us. Elena said.

"She already has, Elena."

Not being able to take anymore Elena grabbed her back and quickly rushed out. The fight/break up may have been fake but the tears that were streaming down her cheeks were real. Even if it was fake Elena hated every single second of it.

* * *

When Elena got home, she went right into her room and threw her purse on her bed. She sniffed softly and wiped her eyes. When she felt someone watching her she turned and saw Stefan standing there with the same hurt face she had.

"You ok?" he asked.

Tears filled her eyes again and she shook her head. She ran right into his arms and hugged him tightly. "I hated that fight."

He hugged her back just as tight and said "I know me too. It felt too real."

They kissed passionately.

"It won't be long before the word gets out." Stefan said. "But I promise she will never break us up. She's here for another reason and we're going to find out what that is. I love you Elena."

"I love you too, Stefan."

They kissed passionately and Stefan stayed for as long as he could then he went home both he and Elena hated this, but knew it was the only way to keep Elena and her family and friends safe.

* * *

**A/N What do you think? Leave me your thoughts in a review. **

For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on Facebook at **"hopelessromanticgurl" **

For updates and information on my original novels FIND and LIKE ME ON Facebook at **"S.M. Nicholas Romance Author"**


	5. Chapter 5 - Blood Control

**A/N The Vampire Diaries Settings and Characters all belong to LJ Smith and the CW. Any original characters and this story are copyright © 2011-2018 to Hopelessromanticgurl, all rights reserved. No part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system, without permission in writing from the author.**

* * *

The next morning Elena woke up and went into the bathroom. Jeremy was already in there. After trying and failing at convincing Jeremy to stay out of the situation with Tyler he left and Elena, went to her closet to get her clothes.

She jumped out of her skin when she closed the closet door and saw Stefan standing there.

"Sorry." He chuckled. "I didn't mean to scare you."

He went to kiss her, but she stopped him. She went over to her bedroom door and closed it.

Then she went right over to him and kissed him passionately, then hugged him tightly. "Hi." She greeted him.

"Hi. You ready for today?" he asked.

"No." she mumbled like a child in trouble. She looked up at him with a frown. "I hate fighting with you even if it is fake."

"I know. I hate it too, but Lexi is right. If we're fighting, Katherine will think she is winning, and that will stop her from following through on her threats."

"But that doesn't make it any easier." Elena sighed.

"Ok, how about this, today when we're fighting if I say 'I can't do this anymore Elena.' Then what I'll really mean is 'I love you'"

"And when I say 'Fine, Stefan, whatever.' It really means I love you too. "

They shared a kiss.

"And if I say "Elena you're an amazing kisser, what I really mean is you're an amazing kisser," Stefan said.

Elena giggled and blushed hiding her face in his shoulder. He chuckled and kissed her neck.

She giggled and shrugged. "That tickles."

He chuckled and kissed her neck once more before whispering an 'I love you' in her ear and in a flash he was gone.

Elena sighed softly. "I love you too."

* * *

Later Lexi met up with Stefan at the park to help decorate.

"Hey, I just had a talk with Mason." She said.

"And?"

"I think I made peace between us. You and Damon are officially off his hit list."

"Thanks," Stefan said.

Lexi noticed him watching Elena and sighed. She put a comforting hand on his shoulder. There wasn't anything she could say.

When they saw Elena walking over Lexi quickly walked away.

"Do you still have feelings for Katherine?" Elena asked.

"Don't be like this. Please don't turn this into something that it's not." Stefan begged.

"So this is not up for discussion. That's what you're saying?" Elena asked in an angry tone.

"No, I'm saying that it's not up for discussion right now because we have ears on us," Stefan said referring to Damon, who was watching them both closely.

"Okay, when?" Elena asked.

"I don't know." Stefan sighed.

"I saw her Stefan. It's like we are the same person. How could you hate her and be in love with me?" a part of Elena really wanted an answer to that question.

"You're reaching. I'm not… I'm not Damon." Stefan reminded her.

"How about we don't bring Damon into this right now?" Elena groaned.

"You know, I can't… I can't do this anymore, Elena." Stefan said hoping Elena remembered their code.

"Fine, Stefan. Whatever." Elena said then turned to walk away.

* * *

A few minutes later Lexi found Elena sitting by herself near the water.

"You ok?" Lexi asked. "I know that was hard."

Elena just shrugged.

"He just wants to protect you, Elena. Katherine is dangerous, and he doesn't want you getting hurt."

Elena didn't answer.

Lexi sighed. She took out her phone and typed a message on it then gave it to Elena.

_Stefan asked me to tell you that he loves you, and he's really sorry for the fight, even if it was faked. _

Elena finally looked to Lexi, and she had tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Oh, Elena…" Lexi cooed. She pulled Elena in her arms and hugged her close. Elena laid her head on Lexi's lap and cried softly. She typed a message on her phone.

_I can't do this anymore, Lexi. These fights are killing me. I know they are fake by they seem soo real. I hate it. I hate it more than anything. _

Lexi stroked her hair. "I promise we will figure this out. You just got to hang on a little longer, ok?"

Elena sniffed and nodded.

Just then Caroline came over. "Well, my mom is leaving to go to work….again. I'm not surprised I mean at least she stayed longer than 5 minutes. But something is up, I can tell. She's acting weird even for her."

"She knows," Lexi said suddenly.

"What?" Elena asked. "Knows what?"

"About Stefan and Damon. She was getting really close with Mason, I'm thought he agreed to a truce, but I guess he lied. She wants to the kill them and Caroline; you're the only one who can stop it."

"What? Why me?"

"Because if she sees you and knows the truth about who you are she won't kill Stefan and Damon. You need to save them."

"What? No way, My mom can't find out about me. There has to be another way."

"You're not going to help them?" Elena growled. "After everything Stefan and Lexi have done to help you, you're just going to let them kill Stefan and Damon?!"

"Elena, I…"

"Forget it, I'm going after them myself," Elena said and quickly went to find them. Lexi hated the idea but knew Elena wouldn't change her mind, so she followed after to help her.

Caroline sighed. Elena did have a point….but her mother couldn't find out about what she was now.

* * *

Lexi and Elena made into the woods, and Mason was there.

"I thought we had a deal?" Lexi asked. "I thought we agreed to a truce?"

"You and I did, which is why I left your name out of the conversation," Mason said. "Liz has no idea what you are, but I'd be happy to tell her."

"Stefan is my best friend, and he's done nothing to you, how could you?" Lexi growled.

"Oh, it was easy. Now act like you don't know anything and go back to the park or I'll give Liz two more vampires and yes I know about Caroline."

Lexi growled and went to attack him, but he moved faster and grabbed Elena around the neck. "Careful, necks snap easy around here."

"Lexi." Elena whimpered.

"You just made a big mistake. I can easily take you." Lexi growled louder.

"I dare you to try," Mason smirked.

"Dare accepted," Lexi said and with a few fast moves and a few kicks and punches Mason was on the ground in pain. Elena was free.

They both ran off in search of Stefan, and Damon too.

* * *

Finally, they ended up in an underground cellar. "They are down there," Lexi said. "Wait here while I…."

Elena didn't let her finish she headed down the stairs making Lexi groan. Then she went after Elena.

Using only a slab of wood Elena got to the bottom and knocked out two guards and made her way inside.

"Elena, what are you doing here?" Liz asked in shocked.

"You can't kill them I'm not going to let you," Elena said. When she saw Stefan lying on the ground lifeless she gasped and ran over to them. "Stefan no!"

She threw herself on top of him and cried. "No, no, Stefan, wake up, please."

"He's not dead," Damon said. "The wooden bullets and vervain will keep him weak longer because of the animal blood."

"Let them both go," Lexi said as she made herself known to Liz.

"Are you one of them?" Liz asked

"Maybe, maybe not. Are you willing to kill me if I'm human?" Lexi asked.

Suddenly there was a fast movement moving around the cellar.

"Who else is with you?" Liz asked.

Before Liz could blink, both of the other guards were on the ground dead. Caroline, fangs, and all came out of the shadows. "Hi, Mom."

Liz gasped and dropped her gun.

* * *

A few minutes passed, and Stefan woke up. He was very weak and in a lot of pain. Damon was healing quickly as he fed off the dead cops around him.

Lexi and Elena stayed by Stefan's side comforting him the best they could.

"You need to drink some deputy blood," Damon said.

"No. I'm going to be fine. It's just going to take a little bit longer." Stefan said.

"Damon's right you know. If it's ever a time to break your diet…" Caroline said.

"He said he didn't want it, okay?" Elena defended.

"Stefan, if you want to, I'll help you stay in control. But the choice is yours." Lexi said.

"No, please. Lexi…I can't." Stefan choked out.

"Ok, shhh, just rest. When we get home, I'll make sure you get some animal blood. For now just rest." Lexi soothed.

"This is the most unfortunate situation. Two deputies dead and you? What am I going to do with you? Damon asked looking to Liz.

"You won't tell anyone, will you? Mom? Mom? Please. Look, I know that we don't get along and that you hate me, but I'm your daughter and you'll do this for me, right? Mom, please. He will kill you." Caroline begged close to tears.

"Then kill me," Liz said.

"No!" Caroline cried.

"**I** can't take this. Kill me now."

"But you were going to drag it out so painfully

He grabbed her by the shoulders and everyone panicked.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Caroline cried.

"Damon, don't!" Stefan begged.

"Damon, please!" Elena said.

"Damon let her go right now or I'll snap your neck so fast…" Lexi growled.

"Relax guys. No one is killing anybody." Damon groaned. Then he looked to Liz. "You're my friend." Then he looked around to all the dead bodies. "We have to clean this up."

* * *

A few hours later and everyone was back at the Salvatore house. Lexi made sure to get Stefan some blood and helped him heal. Caroline went home to get some clothes for her mom and the met up with them.

As they went downstairs to bring her the clothes they overheard Liz asking Damon to keep Caroline away from her because Caroline was no longer her daughter.

Caroline ran upstairs upset. Elena went after her thinking Stefan was right behind her.

Stefan stopped over by the freezer and opened it taking out a blood bag. He sighed softly.

Lexi appeared next to him and rubbed his back. "If you want to do this, I mean really do this, I can help you."

"I don't even know if I can do this Lexi. One drop of this and I can go back to being the ripper…I can't go back to that life."

"I'd help you. I'd make sure you didn't go back to that life." Lexi said.

"Stefan I think that we should…" Elena stopped when she saw him holding blood. "What are you doing?"

"Katherine took a little vervain every day and built up a tolerance. I could do the same with blood. I could learn to control myself on it." Stefan explained. "Lexi could help me."

"Stefan. You don't have to."

"I almost died tonight, Elena. Because I was too weak."

"But the last time that you drink human blood…"

"I told you I'll find a way to stop Katherine, didn't I? Well, this is it, this is the only way because she's stronger than me. And unless I change it, I can't protect you."

"Elena, I can help him. I can keep him in control. He needs this." Lexi said.

"Can we talk about this later?" Elena asked.

"He can hear us wherever we are because he drinks this. This is the only thing that can help me!" Stefan said louder than he meant to.

"Are you serious, or are you pretending to fight? Because I can't tell if…

"No, this is real. No more pretending." Stefan said.

Elena quickly turned and ran upstairs. A real fight with Stefan was worse than the all the fakes one.

* * *

After comforting Caroline and helping her fall asleep on the couch, Elena was about to head home.

"Elena, wait," Lexi said.

Elena turned to face her. "Look, I know you're scared."

Elena chuckled softly as tears filled her eyes. "I'm scared of a lot of things lately you're going to have to be more specific."

"I know you're scared of Stefan going back to human blood."

Elena didn't speak.

"I know because I am too."

"Really?" Elena asked.

"Yes and before you ask, he's in the shower so he can't hear us. Elena, I was there when he was high on human blood. I saw first-hand how bad he can be."

"So why are you trying to push him to do it again?" Elena asked.

"Because he is right, Elena. In order to protect not only you but himself from Katherine and whoever may try to kill him one day, he needs to be on human blood. In order to be as strong as we both know he can be he needs to drink the human blood. He needs to be able to live off it the way I do and the way I'm teaching Caroline too. It doesn't have to be off people. He can survive off blood bags. I can help him have a supplier. I can help him control it, Elena. I will make sure he doesn't go down that dark path again."

Elena inhaled and exhaled a deep, shaky breath. Tears filled her eyes. "I can't lose him, Lexi. If the blood takes control of him…."

"It won't. I promise. I will not let it. But Elena he won't do it if you're going to be mad at him. He needs both of us. I know he's strong enough now to fight it. I know he can do this."

"I know he can too."

"So then let him prove to himself he can do it too. Will you help me?"

Elena nodded. "Yeah. Let's do it."

"Thank you. Come on let's go tell him."

Elena nodded and followed Lexi.

* * *

After Stefan got out of the shower and dressed, he laid down on his bed sighing softly as his brain went a million miles an idea trying to figure what out to do. He could suddenly sense Elena by his doorway.

"You can come in," he said. He sat up as she entered.

"I think this is worth a try," Elena said. "But I don't want you to do it alone."

"What do you mean, where is Lexi?"

"Waiting outside. I asked her to give me a few minutes alone with you." Elena said.

"Why?"

"So I could do this."

Elena pulled out a letter opened and stabbed her palm with it.

"What are you doing?" Stefan gasped as the smell hit him like a million bricks.

"It's you and me, Stefan. Always."

She walked over to him and held out her hand. Stefan looked to Elena, watching her face to see if she had been compelled or not really wanting to do this, but when he saw nothing but love and care he took a risk and bit down on her hand drinking the blood.

When he pulled away, he growled softly and took a few deep breaths.

"Stefan, breathe, breathe, pull through, come on you can do this," Lexi said from outside. "Look at Elena and remember what you're fighting for."

Stefan looked to Elena and for some reason the blood lust didn't seem so strong. Then they kissed passionately. When they pulled away, Stefan's face had gone back to normal. Elena and him both smiled brightly. He had done it. They kissed passionately again. Stefan knew he could get through with Elena by his side.

They went back to Elena's house and fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**A/N What do you think? Leave me your thoughts in a review. **

For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on Facebook at **"hopelessromanticgurl" **

For updates and information on my original novels FIND and LIKE ME ON Facebook at **"S.M. Nicholas Romance Author"**


	6. Chapter 6 - Moonstone

**A/N The Vampire Diaries Settings and Characters all belong to LJ Smith and the CW. Any original characters and this story are copyright © 2011-2018 to Hopelessromanticgurl, all rights reserved. No part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system, without permission in writing from the author.**

* * *

The burning sunlight tickled Elena face that next morning. She stirred and opened her eyes. She smiled when she saw Stefan sleeping next to her. She rolled onto her side and gently rested on hand on his chest as she watched him sleep. Suddenly he spoke startling her making her jump.

"You're staring."

A smile appeared on both of their faces.

"I'm gazing." She argued playfully.

"It's creepy."

"It's romantic."

He turned his head to look at her. She gave him one of her famous innocent little girl smiles. He turned his head back and grabbed the pillow from behind him, covering his face with it.

"Hey!" she giggled.

She grabbed it and went to remove it from his face when he suddenly rolled over onto his side and onto her pinning her under him as they shared a deep passionate kiss. He started kissing her neck, and she giggled.

"Stefan!" she giggled. "Stop it that tickles."

He looked up at her and smirked. Her eyes went wide when she realized what she had just revealed to him.

"Oh no Stefan don't you dar…." She trailed off a squealed when he started to tickle her side. She burst into giggles twisting around trying to get free, but it was useless against his vampire strength which was even stronger now that he had human blood in his system.

"Stefan stop it!"

She tried to fight at his hands, but he just grabbed them and pinned them over her head. She laughed harder when he tickled her stomach…her weakest spot…and he knew it too.

"Stef-Stefan sto-stop!"

Stefan stopped and smiled at her. "Admit that you staring at me while I sleep is creepy and I'll let you go."

"But it's romantic Stefan."

"Have it your way then."

He lifted her shirt a bit and pressed his lips to her stomach right over her belly button and blew a giant raspberry. She screamed and burst into giggles.

"WAIT WAIT! I'LL SAY IT!"

Stefan smirked and looked up at her.

"Me staring at you while you sleep is creepy." She told him.

"Thank you."

"But you love it." She added.

He just laughed. "Yes, I do."

They started to make out a little more. Elena pulled away. "Oh no, this is bad of us." She groaned softly enjoying every minute, but still fearful because they were supposed to be in a breakup. "What if Katherine finds out?" She asked.

"Katherine who?" Stefan asked. They went back to kissing.

* * *

After a few more minutes, Elena pulled away. "Ok, I need to be in the shower."

"I love it, let's go," Stefan smirked.

"No." Elena giggled. "Just me. I'm decorating at the Lockwood Charity thing."

Stefan faked gasped. "What do you know, so am I."

"Are you sure it's a good idea for you to be at their house, Mason Lockwood tried to kill you."

"I don't trust Mason; I want to be there to keep an eye on him," Stefan said.

"Ok, but then we can't talk, or touch and no lingering stares," Elena said playfully as she grabbed a sewing needle from her side table. Stefan gently stroked her arm up and down.

She pricked her finger and gave it to him. "A little every day to help you get stronger."

Stefan nodded and took her finger. After calming the ripper in him, he looked to Elena. "We're going to get through this. I promise."

"I love you, Stefan."

"I love you too." They kissed passionately for few more minutes and then Elena got in the shower and Stefan went back home to get dressed and ready as well.

* * *

Shortly after Elena arrived at the Lockwood's, she ran into Bonnie.

"You're here." Elena smiled, happy to see her best friend.

"I'm here," Bonnie said but looked around for Caroline.

"Caroline's not coming. I told you." Elena sighed.

"Just making sure," Bonnie said.

"You know, eventually, you're going to have to talk to her."

"Could you make it a little less obvious you're on her side?" Bonnie said angrily.

"There are no sides, Bonnie…"

Bonnie cut her off. "Come on! Since Caroline became a vampire, we've barely seen each other. Losing Caroline was bad enough; I didn't think I'd lose you too."

"Come with me." Elena knew they needed to talk, and it had to be private.

"Where?"

"Not here. Some place quiet." Elena put her hand out for Bonnie to take. "We have to talk."

Bonnie hesitated for a moment and then takes Elena's hand, and together they walk off some place quiet and alone.

* * *

Once they are someplace private Elena tells Bonnie about everything going on with Katherine and her fake fighting with Stefan, and Caroline's almost attack from Katherine.

"I can't believe this." Bonnie gasped.

"it's a lot, I know." Elena nodded. "Katherine's going to do everything that she can to drive me and Stefan apart and Caroline just got trapped in the middle. Lexi managed to help protect her but now she's worried of being without Lexi and being a victim of Katherine's threats."

"It's not that you and Stefan are pretending to fight, is that I didn't even know you guys were fighting at all." Bonnie sighed.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to keep things from you, but you've made it pretty clear where you stand with the whole vampire thing."

"So that makes me the odd man out?" Bonnie growled.

"No, Bonnie, of course not!" Elena said quickly.

"I know where I stand, Elena and I know where you stand but where do we stand?" She asked softly.

"You're my best friend, Bonnie. I didn't mean to let this craziness with Caroline get in the way of that, but she needs you too."

Bonnie shook her head**. "**Not yet, I just… she's a vampire, I can't. I think we should get back." Bonnie stood up from the bench and walked away. Elena sighed as she sat there alone.

"Hey…"

Elena turned and saw Lexi.

"You ok?"

Elena just sighed and looked away. That gave Lexi all the answer she needed. She walked over and sat next to Elena. She rubbed her back. "She'll come around. She just needs time. Having your best friend become a vampire is a lot to handle."

"Yeah? What about me. I didn't want this to happen to Caroline either. I don't want to have to fake fight with Stefan just to protect those I love. Yet, I am, and I'm struggling with it, but all she cares about is that Caroline is a vampire so now Bonnie hates us both!" Elena vented. Then she blushed. "Sorry."

"It's ok. You needed to let that out. "I know you're struggling. Stefan knows too. That why I'm here."

Elena just sighed. Lexi hugged her and then stood. "Come on, let's get back."

Elena just nodded and followed Lexi.

* * *

As she and Lexi were sorting through some masks, Elena noticed Stefan and Bonnie talking, and they looked serious. She really wished she had super hearing to figure out what was being said.

"Lexi, what are they saying?" Elena asked.

"Bonnie saw you when she accidently bumped into Mason," Lexi said.

"Me? But why me?"

"It's not you; Bonnie doesn't know that yet. Stefan just figured it out. It's Katherine she saw. They must be dating or something because they were kissing."

"What? That doesn't make any sense. She said she came back for Stefan so why is she dating someone else?"

"You do remember that she was dating both Stefan and Damon at the same time?"

"Right. But it still doesn't make sense."

"We will figure it out. Just give it time."

Before Elena could respond, Damon walked over.

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked.

"Look for my baby bro, speaking of which can you tell yours to stop following me around?"

Elena froze as fear washed over her. "What's going on?"

"Ask him," Damon said and walked away.

"Jeremy, what is he making you do?" Elena asked.

Jeremy rolled his eyes. "He's not making me do anything, Damon and I…"

Elena cut him off. "No way, no, no, no, no. There is no "Damon and you". There's Damon and whoever Damon is using, and those people, they end up dead. Whatever is going on Jeremy, I want you to stay out of it."

"I don't really care what you want, Elena. It's because of you that I'm in this mess in the first place, so I'm sorry, you don't really get to tell me what to do." With that he followed after Damon and Elena sighed covering her face with her hands letting out a groan.

"You want me to follow him?" Lexi asked.

"Yes, please." Elena nodded.

Lexi quickly went after the two. Elena sighed. This was turning out to be a horrible day, and all she wanted was to go back home and snuggle with Stefan. But she couldn't, and she hated it.

* * *

She went back to the mask, but the noticed Bonnie was now involved with Damon and Stefan. All three of them had their heads together. She quickly sent Stefan a text but he just he'd fill her in later.

Elena couldn't stand waiting, so she called him.

"What are you doing, you shouldn't be calling me." He answered.

"I know, but I have no idea what's happening. Damon's got Jeremy into something, and you've got Bonnie with you and I'm sorting stupid masquerade masks for Ms. Lockwood." She all but whined.

Stefan couldn't help but chuckle. "Alright, it's okay. Hold on." He went somewhere private to fill her in on everything else.

Once Stefan filled her in she went back to sorting masks. She had Lexi keep an eye on them and keep her posted on what was going on.

She had a small talk with Matt about Caroline before Stefan walked in. Tyler asked about Mason, but Stefan just said he left.

Before he and Elena could speak his phone beeped, and he got a text message. After reading it he went to leave, and Elena went to follow but Stefan shook his head and then left in a rush. Elena waited, she really did. But she couldn't take not knowing where Stefan was going or what was happening so she told Matt she'd be right back and ran out after Stefan.

* * *

She finally caught up with him leaning over a well in the middle of the woods. "What's going on?" she asked.

"You shouldn't be here," Stefan said.

"I know, but I am. What's going on?"

"Bonnie thinks the moonstone is down here."

He broke the chain and removed the cover from a well and shined a flashlight down. He didn't see anything. So he made a move to go down there.

"Hey," Elena said stopping him. "Be careful."

"I'll only be down there for a minute." He told her with a small smile.

A second after jumping down Elena heard him screaming, and all she could understand was there was vervain in the well, and he was now trapped down there.

Elena tried to grab the chains to lower herself down, but they were too heavy. Caroline and Bonnie showed up a few seconds later, and Lexi wasn't far behind.

"Stefan's down there and the chain is rusty." Elena tries to choke out through her panic.

Lexi and Caroline instantly went to go down, but Elena stopped them. "No, no, no! You can't, it's full with vervain."

"Let's lower Elena down. She's still human it won't affect her." Lexi said grabbing the chains. Lexi, Bonnie, and Caroline worked together to get Elena wrapped in the chains and slowly lowered her down.

Elena landed and quickly unwrapped the chains from herself and wrapped up Stefan. "Pull him up, hurry." She called.

Stefan started rising, and Elena started searching for the moonstone. As she was searching, she was suddenly surrounded by snakes. Now, her two best friends and boyfriend were vampires, and it didn't scare her, but snakes…snakes terrified her.

She let out a loud blood curling scream and had to throw them all off and quickly grabbed the chain. "Pull me up!" she screamed.

She was happy when she started rising, and the snakes stayed in the water.

Once she was back outside she dropped down next to Stefan, he was unconscious, and his face looked like he had just been in a massive fire. She quickly grabbed a rock and scraped it across her hand and fed it to Stefan. "I got the stone, Stefan. Stefan it's going to be ok." She said her voice cracking. Lexi knelt behind her and rubbed her back.

"Is this enough?" Elena asked so soft only Lexi would hear.

"Yeah. Plenty." Lexi nodded.

Once Stefan was healed and feeling better, they grabbed the mood stone and quickly headed home.

* * *

As Caroline went to visit, her mother Lexi took Stefan and Elena into the bathroom and turned on the sink and shower to block out the sound.

"What's going on?" Stefan asked.

"I found out some news, but before I say it, Elena, I need you to understand that I was able to stop it in time, and everyone is safe."

"Oh no." Elena whimpered. "What happen?"

Katherine managed to get inside and switched Jenna's perfume and compelled her to stop drinking her vervain tea. She's been a spy for Katherine this whole time."

"What? Wait, I spoke to Jenna earlier she knew about Elena and I this morning." Stefan said.

"I know. I made sure Jenna didn't listen to Katherine and drank the tea and used her perfume again. She's safe. But you guys have to break up, for good this time."

"What? No!" Stefan said.

"Is Jenna ok?" Elena asked.

"She's fine. Do you both trust me?"

Stefan nodded, and Elena nodded too.

"Then trust me when I say you need to break up, for good this time. No more just fake fighting. You two need to stage an actual break up."

"Stage?" Elena asked.

"Just trust me, break up and then tonight after everyone has gone to bed…just trust me, Elena," Lexi said.

"I don't want to." Elena whimpered. "But I want my family to stay safe….I'm sorry, Stefan."

"I understand." Tears filled his own eyes.

Elena let tears fill her eyes, and she ran out of the bathroom with tears streaming down her cheeks. She trusted Lexi but what could she be planning?

It didn't take long for the word to get out. By midnight, all their family and friends knew about the breakup.

* * *

It was a little after 1 am, and Elena was still awake. She just laid in her bed crying into her pillow and clutching her teddy bear in one hand and the vervain necklace in the other.

"Elena, you awake?"

She gasped and sat up with a start at the voice. She saw Lexi and relaxed. "Yeah. I'm up."

"Elena, I know you're upset, and I'm sorry you and Stefan broke up. I have an idea of how to cheer you up, but you need to come with me right now."

Elena just nodded and dropped her bear and followed Lexi out of the house.

* * *

After walking for a long time, Lexi stopped and smiled. "We're here."

Elena stopped walking and looked up. Stefan was standing there with a flower.

"What…" Elena gasped.

"Fighting wasn't enough. You two had to really break up in order to get Katherine off your back. For everyone else to believe it, you two had to believe it. Neither of you are really broken up, but this place where we are now is the ONLY place you two can be romantic and loving. If you see each other anyway, you have to act broken up."

Elena didn't wait a second more before running into Stefan's arms hugging him and crying into him as he hugged her close and rubbed her back, kissing her hair. "Thank you, Lexi."

Lexi smiled. "I'll leave you two alone. Have fun. Just make sure you're back home before anyone wakes up and remember you two are broken up."

They both nodded.

Lexi sped away leaving the two lovers. They kissed passionately happy to be together again. But how long could they keep this up, how much longer until Katherine really hurt someone, or until she was gone for good?

* * *

**A/N What do you think? Leave me your thoughts in a review. **

For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on Facebook at **"hopelessromanticgurl" **

For updates and information on my original novels FIND and LIKE ME ON Facebook at **"S.M. Nicholas Romance Author"**


	7. Chapter 7 - Goodbye Katherine

**A/N The Vampire Diaries Settings and Characters all belong to LJ Smith and the CW. Any original characters and this story are copyright © 2011-2018 to Hopelessromanticgurl, all rights reserved. No part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system, without permission in writing from the author.**

* * *

Lexi sped away leaving the two lovers. They kissed passionately happy to be together again. But how long could they keep this up, how much longer until Katherine really hurt someone, or until she was gone for good?

They spent as much time as they could together before the sun started to rise, and they knew they had to get back.

"This won't be forever. I promise. We will find a way to deal with Katherine." Stefan promised. They shared a passionate kiss and both headed home.

Stefan got home and went into the living room Caroline was there with Lexi and Damon. They all looked upset.

"What's going on?" Then he groaned. "What did Katherine do now?"

"She wants the moonstone, tonight. If she doesn't get it, she's going on a killing spree." Lexi sighed.

"Let's just give her the moonstone and she'll go away," Caroline said.

"No, that's not going to happen," Stefan said.

"We're going to meet her tonight and then I'm going to kill her," Damon said.

"No. You're not," Stefan said.

Damon groaned. "Don't go all goody-goody on me, Stefan."

"You're not going to kill her."

"Oh no?"

"You're not going to kill her…because I am." Stefan said.

Damon smirked.

Stefan smirked back. "She's the reason Elena and I had to break up. I hate it, and I know Elena does too. The sooner we get her out of our lives, the sooner Elena and I can get back together."

"Let's call Bonnie and Alaric to help us," Lexi said.

Stefan nodded and got to work making phone calls.

After lots of discussing the plan was set and everyone knew what they had to do.

As everyone was getting things, ready Lexi pulled Stefan aside, into the bathroom and turned on the sink and shower.

"I know you don't want Elena to know about this, but she will only be mad if she figures out what's going on. Since Jeremy is helping, I doubt it will take her long to figure it out."

Stefan sighed. "If she knows she'll want to come, and that will mess up everything."

"I'll stay home with her. Keep her distracted and focused on something else. Ric and I will keep an eye on her, but she needs to know what's going on." Lexi said.

Stefan sighed once more but nodded. "Ok, Text her and tell her to meet at our spot. I'll go tell everyone I'm going out for a hunt to prepare for tonight."

Lexi nodded, and they both walked out of the bathroom.

* * *

Not long after Elena and Stefan met up at their secret spot. They hugged and kissed passionately.

"How is everyone?" Stefan asked.

"Jenna has no idea of anything that almost happen to her. She's fine. We're just going to stay in tonight, have some pizza and watch tv. Ric will be there too. I invited Matt, but he's going to some party at the Lockwood." Elena said.

"Pizza and tv sounds more fun to me." Stefan smiled.

"What are you doing tonight? Lexi said you had something to talk to me about." Elena asked.

Stefan sighed. "We're going to the party tonight too."

"Oh. That's fun." Elena said.

"Stefan…" Lexi warned.

Stefan sighed and shook his head. "We're going to the party to kill Katherine."

Elena didn't speak for a second and then she said. "You don't want me to come."

"It will just make things harder. Besides she's getting really good at being you. It will be a lot easier if I know you're home safe and sound with Lexi."

"Wait, Lexi isn't going?"

"No. I'm going to come hang out with you, Ric and Jenna," Lexi said.

"But you kept saying we, who all is going?"

"Damon, Caroline, Bonnie, and…"

"And…"

"Jeremy."

"What? No! Stefan how could you let him do this…I…He can't…I mean….he's going to…."

"Hey, Hey, Hey, breathe, Elena," Stefan said pulling her into a hug. "I didn't let him do anything. Both Lexi and I tried to convince him. Otherwise, he's not backing out. I promise I'll protect him. He won't be involved in anything dangers. I promise. You trust me, right?"

"Of course."

"Then trust me, Jeremy won't get hurt. I promise."

Elena exhaled a deep breath and nodded. "Ok."

They shared one more kiss and pulled apart. "Go home with Lexi, I promise as soon as this is over we can be together again."

Elena lifted her hand to him. "Take some, it will help you be stronger. It will make me feel better."

Stefan looked to Lexi. She nodded. "Do it, it's ok. I won't let you lose control."

Stefan took her hand and gently as he could bit into it taking some of her blood. When Lexi knew, he had enough She pulled Elena's hand away.

He growled softly but then pushed it back and let out a sigh.

"You're getting better." Lexi smiled. "But you better take some of our blood, so people don't suspect anything with they see your hand."

"Nah, I'll be fine. Come on, let's just get home." Elena sighed turned to head home.

"Don't let her shut down, Lexi." Stefan sighed.

"I won't. I promise. Just go take care of Katherine."

Stefan nodded, and Lexi followed after Elena.

* * *

It was a pretty quiet night. Lexi and Elena decided to go hang out in her room. Elena was quiet and shut down, and Lexi knew the second Elena got she would run down to the party. So she had to distract Elena the only way she knew how.

"So, how about I tell you stories of Stefan from before we met."

"Ok, sure." Elena sighed.

"Hey," Lexi said softly and touched her hand. "Everything is going to be ok. I promise. They will all make it home in one piece."

"You don't know that. Jeremy and Bonnie are human they could get hurt, maybe even die, because of me."

"Don't worry, Jeremy and Bonnie are out of harm's way in this plan. Jeremy stays with Bonnie and helps her while she does spells away from Katherine. You just gave Stefan a good amount of your blood, so he's strong. She can't hurt him as easily as she used to."

"Do you know what they plan?"

"Yes, they are going to get Katherine into an empty room alone and then they are going to kill her. Then this will all be over."

"It sounds so easy."

"It is."

Elena sighed.

"Hey, I promise it will be ok. What could go wrong?"

"I could think of several."

Lexi sighed. "Elena, do you really think I would have let Stefan go with Bonnie and Jeremy if I thought they were going to end up dead?"

"No."

"Then please don't worry."

"Ok, I'll try."

"That's better. So let's talk about you and Stefan. Have you two done it?" Lexi smirked.

Elena blushed. "I am not answering that question."

"You don't have to; that blush tells me everything I want to know."

"Lexi," Elena whined and hid her face.

Lexi laughed. "Come on tell me all about it."

"No."

"Come on, tell me, tell me" she teased poking Elena in the side.

She squealed and giggled and looked to Lexi. "No. It's private….but it was really romantic. It was the first time Stefan let me see him…as a vampire."

Lexi smiled.

"Of course right after I found a picture of Katherine."

"Oh…"

"Yeah. But before that is was…perfect." Elena smiled lost in thought.

"Have you guys done it again since?" Lexi asked.

"No, we make out but we never actually do it."

"Good. Don't become one of those couples who do it all the time."

"We won't. We can't we're broken up."

Lexi sighed and nodded. "I know. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked.

"It's ok. It's not your faul…AHHHH!" Elena let out a loud cry and reached behind her to grab her back.

"Elena, what is it, what's wrong?" Lexi asked. She saw blood forming on her shirt getting larger and larger. Then blood started to appear on her upper arm.

Elena cried out again.

"You're linked." Lexi gasped. She quickly grabbed her phone and called Bonnie and Jeremy and told them what's going on. Then she hung up and quickly went back to Elena and kept pressed on her back and shoulder.

Just when Lexi thought it would be over a large cut started to appear on Elena's hand making her scream as she started to cry.

"Lexi it hurts."

"I know, but it's over. I promise. Stefan and Damon know and won't attack her anymore or hurt herself."

"Let's patch you up. Do you have a first aid kit?"

"Under…sink…bathroom." She gasped out in a whimper.

In a flash, Lexi got the kit and got to work helping Elena clean and cover her wounds.

"I don't suppose there is any chance you're willing to drink my blood and just let these heal…will you?"

Elena shook her head.

"Ok, I didn't think so. Once I patch you up, I'll get some pain medicine from Jenna and just say you have a headache."

Elena nodded.

* * *

After that, Elena just laid in bed trying to rest as Lexi watched over her. They were both surprised by the cell phone ringing.

"Hello?" Lexi answered. "Yes, Stefan, she is fine. I patched her up and gave her some medicine, so she isn't in pain."

Elena watched as Lexi's face lit up. "Stefan I'm going to put you on speaker can you say that one more time?"

"It's a long story on how, but Katherine is gone. She's not dead, but we locked her away in the tomb where she should have been all along."

"She's gone?' Elena asked. "She's really gone?"

"Yeah. This time for good."

Elena smiled as she slowly sat up. "Let's meet. I want to see you."

"I'll be there soon," Stefan said, and then he hung up.

Lexi helped Elena, and together they made their way to the secret meeting spot.

* * *

The second they got there Elena ran into Stefan's arms. They hugged each other close. Stefan was careful of her back.

"I'll leave you two alone." Lexi smiled. In a flash, she was gone.

"I was so worried about you," Stefan said.

"I'm ok. The pain is gone, and Lexi helped me clean them and cover them, so they don't get infected."

"Good. I'm so sorry. I had no idea that would happen."

"Don't worry. I'm fine. It's not your fault. Just hold me and don't let go."

"I promise." Stefan kissed her head, and they held each other close.

They stayed like that until midnight, and then they headed home. Stefan decided to walk Elena home just to make sure she was ok.

But out of nowhere a pain hit his neck and he blacked out. Elena turned with a gasp, and them felt a pain in the back of her head and blacked out as well.

* * *

**A/N What do you think? Leave me your thoughts in a review. **

For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on Facebook at **"hopelessromanticgurl" **

For updates and information on my original novels FIND and LIKE ME ON Facebook at **"S.M. Nicholas Romance Author"**


	8. Chapter 8 - Lost and Found

**A/N The Vampire Diaries Settings and Characters all belong to LJ Smith and the CW. Any original characters and this story are copyright © 2011-2018 to Hopelessromanticgurl, all rights reserved. No part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system, without permission in writing from the author.**

* * *

Stefan groaned as he stirred that next morning. He had a massive neck ache. He must have slept on it wrong.

"Stefan, wake up," Lexi said.

"U'm up." He mumbled.

Lexi chuckled. "Stefan, seriously we need to get going, you need to wake up."

"Go where?" he asked.

"To get Elena."

The memories from last night returned, and Stefan shot up in bed. "Lexi someone snapped my neck and kidnapped Elena!"

"We know. We've already got her location. I got Damon to agree to go; we just need to leave now."

"Let's go!" Stefan said. He jumped out of bed, and they rushed to the car. Damon drove

"Where are we going? Who has her?" Stefan asked.

"We don't know, we just know it's 300 miles from here. Jeremy is supposed to be finding a better location of where we are going." Lexi said.

"Good."

* * *

As they drove Lexi and Stefan went through the weapons in the back seat.

"Alaric sure likes his weapons," Damon said, "What is that?"

Stefan held up a small bottle of vervain.

"I don't know; it's a vervain bomb or a grenade or something like that." Stefan shrugged.

"Weird," Damon muttered.

"Hey, how much further is it?" Stefan asked.

"About 80 miles."

"Who do you think took her?"

"Someone from Katherine's past. She said she was running from someone. They pick out the wrong girl."

"Thank you for helping me," Stefan said.

"Can we not do the whole road trip bonding thing? The cliché of it all makes me itch." Damon groaned.

Stefan sighed. "Oh, come on Damon. We both know that you being in this car have absolutely nothing to do with me anyway."

"The elephant in the room lets out a mighty roar." Damon joked.

"Well, it doesn't have to be an elephant. Let's talk about it."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"That's not true. I'm sure there is. Just get it out. I mean, are you in this car because you want to help your little brother save the girl that he loves? Or is it because you love her too? Hmm? I mean come on, express yourself. I happen to like road trip bonding

"Keep it up, Stefan. I can step out of helping as easily as I stepped in."

"No, you see that's the beauty of it. You can't." Stefan smirked. He knew deep down even if he never admitted it he cared about Elena too and would never not help her.

"Whatever," Damon muttered. He reached behind him and grabbed a blood bag. Lexi watched Stefan carefully. He didn't tense up anymore like he used to, but he was very focused on the bag.

"If you want some just ask," Damon said.

"I want some," Stefan said. He looked to Lexi, who nodded.

"Aww how cute, you're trying to be all big and strong to save your girl." Damon laughed. "Don't worry, Bro. I've got your back."

"I'm serious, Damon. I want some." Stefan said. "I've been drinking a little bit every day slowly increasing my intake."

Shocked, yet deep down, proud Damon handed him the bag. He took a sip and gave it back.

"Good job, Stefan," Lexi said patting his shoulder.

"Does Elena know you're drinking human blood?" Damon asked.

"Actually I've been drinking hers," Stefan said.

"How romantic," Damon says sarcastically. "Since we're road trip bonding, remember the days when all you lived for was blood? You were the guy who ripped someone apart just for the fun of it."

"You mean when he was more like you?" Lexi asked.

"Yes, Lexi, exactly. Back when he put blood into me, so I could be a big bad vampire. I wonder if Elena would be so quick to open her veins to that guy. By the way, what happened to that guy? He was a hoot."

"I guess he found something else to live for," Stefan said. Then he looked to the back and smiled at Lexi. "Thank you." He mouth.

She just nodded and smiled. He had come a long way, and she was so proud.

* * *

They finally arrived close to the house Elena was being held at. They parked a few miles back to not be seen and headed inside.

"Maybe you should stay here, Stefan. You can drive fast when we have to make a fast getaway." Damon said.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because whoever has her was most likely after Katherine in 1864 that puts them at 500 years and strong. If you go in there, you might not come out."

"I can't think of a better way to die." He said.

"I'm not going to let that happen. Don't worry, Damon. I won't let him get hurt." Lexi said. She and Stefan headed inside with Damon behind them.

Once they got inside, they stay hidden. Once the kidnappers showed themselves Lexi gasped. "Rose and…no….Elijah."

"You know them?" Stefan asked.

"Long story. Just stick to the plan." Lexi said.

After tricking the Elijah and getting him away from the two girls, Damon shot a wooden arrow through his hand and in flash both Elena and Rose were gone.

Stefan gently leaned Elena against the wall with his fingers to his lips telling her not to say anything or make any sounds. She panted hard fearfully but nodded and slowly relaxed when she saw it was him.

He handed her the vervain bomb and motioned with his hands what to do. She nodded. She hid it under her arm and walked back out.

"Please don't hurt my friends, they were just trying to help me out," Elena said.

In a flash, Elijah was in front of her. She jumped and gasped startled.

"What game are you playing at?" He asked.

Without a word she through the bomb as it exploded in his face. He screamed but healed quickly, then he stalked toward her angrily.

Before he could reach, her Stefan jumped out and started shooting him with woods bullets. They had no effect. So Lexi jumped out and tackled him to the floor.

It didn't hurt him at all. He stood as did Lexi.

"Well, Well, Well, Alexia we meet again." He smirked. "How's mum and Dad?"

"Shut up!" Lexi growled. "Leave Elena alone."

"I'm sorry but she…."

Before he could finish Damon came with the big wooden coat hanger and pinned him to the wall.

Damon looked to Rose.

"Don't," Lexi said. "Don't hurt her." Then she looked to Rose. "It's ok. He won't hurt you. Please don't run, Rose."

Rose just nodded but watched Damon carefully.

Lexi went over to Rose knowing she was still terrified.

Stefan came down the stairs with Elena. She was shaking and moving slowly.

"Is she ok?" Damon asked.

Stefan nodded. "A little shaken up, but she looks ok physically."

"Thanks." She said softly to Damon.

"You're welcome." He said.

"Thanks, Lex…" She stopped when she saw Rose. She gulped and flinched back into Stefan.

He held her close. "I've got you. Shhh. You're safe now."

"It's ok, Elena. Rose is my friend. She's not going to hurt you." Lexi said.

Elena just nodded fearfully.

Stefan kissed her head. "Let's get her home."

Everyone headed out and back to the car. Elena stayed close to Stefan the entire time.

* * *

They dropped Elena off at home knowing She wanted to be with her brother and Bonnie for a while.

When they arrived home, Stefan and Damon went to their bedrooms. Lexi went to talk to Stefan.

"If we have any chance of helping keep Elena safe you two need to stop fighting."

"I know." Stefan sighed.

"Stefan, maybe it's time you told Damon the truth on why you changed him. It might help repair some of the hurt." Lexi said.

"He's still going to hate me."

"You don't know that. It's worth a try. He hasn't flipped his switch; you might still be able to reach him."

"Ok. I guess you're right. So are you going to tell me how you know Rose and Elijah?"

"Rose is an old friend. Remember I tried to set you up with her once."

"Oh yeah." Stefan laughed. "So she's not a threat to Elena?"

"No. I promise."

"And what about Elijah?"

"I should go, Rose is waiting for me. Go talk to your brother." Lexi said and walked out of the room.

Stefan sighed. "Lexi, what are you hiding?" He put the thought to the side and went to talk to Damon.

* * *

As he entered the living room, Damon was pouring himself a drink. He saw Stefan and poured him one too.

"Thanks. Listen, what Rose told Elena about the curse…" Stefan started.

"I know, we'll keep her safe," Damon said.

"You know, the only way we're going to be able to do that is if we're not fighting each other. We let Katherine come between us. If let that happen with Elena, we're not going to be able to protect her."

"Yes Stefan, I heard it all before," Damon said. He went to walk away, but Stefan stopped him.

"Hey…."

"What?" he asked.

"I'm sorry," Stefan said. It was now or never.

"For what?"

"For being the guy who made you turn 145 years ago."

"Enough Stef, it's late. Don't need to rehearse that." Damon said with a soft groan.

"You know what? I've never said it out loud. I guess I just need to say it, and you need to hear it. I'm sorry. What I did was selfish. I didn't want to be alone. I guess I just needed my brother." With that he walked out of the room leaving Damon with something to think about.

As he headed to talk to Lexi about what just happen but stopped just outside her room when he heard Rose crying and Lexi comforting her. He knew right now was not the best time, so he headed to his room to write in his journal.

* * *

A few minutes after he started his phone rang and it was Elena.

"Hey, Baby Girl, I thought you'd be sleeping by now." He smiled.

"Can you come over?" her voice whimpered.

"Of course." He jumped from his chair and headed out of the house. "I'm leaving right now. Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, I just…Can you just come over?"

"I'll be there soon."

"Don't hang up!" Elena begged.

"I won't I'll stay on the phone. But you've got to tell me what's going on. Are you hurt? Is everyone ok?"

"No and yes. I just…I want you to come over."

"Ok. Stay in your room and keep your window open."

"Done."

They made small talk until Stefan got there. He told Elena he was coming up and in a flash was in her bedroom. She was standing in the center of her room clutching her necklace and looked to be in shock.

"Baby, what is it, what's wrong?" Stefan asked rushing over to her.

"My necklace, when I left it was gone. The last time I remember having it was right before I was saved by you. Elijah tried to get me to tell him where the moonstone was, and he compelled me, but I wasn't falling under it, so he ripped off my necklace and…then nothing until we heard you and Lexi and Damon. But now it's back on my neck, and I have no idea how it got here! It had to be Elijah; nobody else could have had it and I…I…I…I"

"Hey, hey, hey, shhh, shhh." Stefan soothed hugging her to his chest as she started to cry and shake. "It wasn't Elijah. Remember he hasn't been invited inside yet. Also, even if Elijah had gotten in he wouldn't just give you your necklace and then leave. I'm not sure how you got it back, but I'll ask Damon and Lexi to see if they know. But Baby I promise you're safe. You're home, and you're safe. Elijah hasn't been invited in. Not even Rose has been invited in. Just remember you're home, and you're safe."

"Can you stay tonight, please?"

"Of course."

He led her over to the bed. They both climbed in and snuggled close. "I'm right here. You're safe. Just remember that. I love you."

"I love you too."

They shared a kiss and fell into a deep sleep. Stefan was happy Elena was home safe and sound right where she belonged.

* * *

**A/N What do you think? Leave me your thoughts in a review. **

For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on Facebook at **"hopelessromanticgurl" **

For updates and information on my original novels FIND and LIKE ME ON Facebook at **"S.M. Nicholas Romance Author"**


	9. Chapter 9 - The Truth about Klaus

**A/N The Vampire Diaries Settings and Characters all belong to LJ Smith and the CW. Any original characters and this story are copyright © 2011-2018 to Hopelessromanticgurl, all rights reserved. No part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system, without permission in writing from the author.**

* * *

They shared a kiss and fell into a deep sleep. Stefan was happy Elena was home safe and sound right where she belonged.

The next morning Stefan woke up groaning as he cell phone rang loudly.

"Ello?" he answered.

"It's me. You and Elena need to get over here as soon as possible." Lexi said.

"Ok." Stefan yawned. Then he hung up. He sighed softly and woke Elena. He waited as she showered and got dressed before they quickly left the house.

As they entered, Lexi was waiting for them. "Thanks for coming."

They followed her into the living room. Elena froze when she saw Rose standing there. She gasped and stepped back.

"Elena, it's ok. She's one of my oldest friends. You're safe she won't hurt you. In fact, she's here to help you." Lexi said.

"She's the one who…who…"

"I'm sorry," Rose said. "I just wanted to stop running and be free with my brother…I…I'm sorry. Please. I don't ask for you to forgive me or even trust me, but please just listen to what Lexi and I have to say."

"Do you trust me?" Lexi asked her.

"Yes." Elena nodded.

"Then you can trust her. I know it will take time, but she won't hurt you. She's my oldest friend." Lexi said.

Sighing Elena nodded and sat down on the couch with Stefan next to her. "So what's going on?"

"Okay, you have to understand I only know what I've picked up over the years, and I don't know what's true and what's not true. It's the problem with all this vampire stuff, but Klaus, I know he's real." Rose said.

"Who is he?" Elena asked.

"He's one of the originals; he's a legend…." Damon said.

"…from the first generation of vampires." Lexi continued.

"Like Elijah?" Elena asked.

"No. Elijah was the Easter Bunny compared to Klaus. He's a foot, soldier. Klaus is a real deal." Rose said.

"Klaus is known to be the oldest," Lexi said.

"Okay, so you're saying that the oldest vampire in the history of time is coming after me?"

"Yes," Rose answered.

"No," Stefan said right after trying to keep her from being scared.

"What they're saying is, I mean if what she's saying is true…

"Which it is," Lexi said.

"And you're not just saying it, so I don't kill you."

"Which I'm not," Rose said.

"Then we're looking at a solid…maybe."

"Look, Elijah's dead, right? So no one else even knows that you exist." Stefan said seeing the look of fear on her face.

"Not that you know of," Rose said.

"That's not helping," Damon muttered.

"Look, I've never even met anyone who's laid eyes on him. I mean, we're talking centuries of truth mixed with fiction. We don't know if he's real. For all we know he could just be some sort of stupid bedtime stories."

"Yes you have, you just don't know it yet," Lexi whispered.

Stefan looked to her confused but then back to Rose as she spoke.

"He's real, and he doesn't give up. If he wants something, he gets it. If you're not afraid of Klaus, then you're an idiot." Rose said.

"Aright, we're shaking. You made your point. Can I kill her now?"

"No!" Lexi growled. "Leave her alone.

Elena stood up and started to leave.

"Where are you going?" Stefan asked.

"School. I'm late." She answered.

"Let me grab my stuff, I'll go with you," Stefan said.

"It's okay; I know where it is." She faked a smile and walked out the door.

"She's in denial," Damon said to Rose.

"Shut up, Damon," Stefan said. He looked to where Lexi had been to ask her about her previous comment, but she was gone.

* * *

A few blocks from the house Lexi caught up with Elena.

"You know school is in the other direction," Lexi said.

Elena stopped and turned to face her. She didn't speak.

"You and I both know you aren't going to school. I know where you are going, and I'm not letting you do this. Elena, it's a bad idea."

Elena shook her head. "I need answers, Lexi."

"She's a liar how do you know she'll tell you the truth?" Lexi asked.

"I'll give her something she wants. As long as I stay outside the tomb she can't hurt me. Besides she weak from the blood loss."

"It's a bad idea, Elena."

"Lexi, I need answers. I need to find out more about Klaus and Katherine know more about him. I need to do it without Stefan trying to sugarcoat everything. I love him, and I appreciate him trying to comfort me and keep me from being scared, but I need to know what I'm up against."

"Katherine isn't the only one who has experience in dealing with Klaus," Lexi said.

"Rose has never seen him; she's just heard of him."

"I'm not talking about Rose," Lexi said.

Elena gasped. "Lexi? How, what happen?"

Lexi shook her head. "I don't want to go into details right now. But please just trust me. Klaus is bad news and if he's coming after you then we need to find a way to keep you safe."

Elena sighed. "Lexi, I need detail, and if you're not comfortable talking about it, I won't push, but please let me go see Katherine."

Lexi sighed but nodded. "I'll tell you what we will go see Katherine. Stefan would kill me if he knew I let you go by yourself. Call Caroline and have her distract Stefan for a few hours."

"Yes! Thank you, Lexi."

"Elena, listen, you might not like what Katherine has to say," Lexi said.

"I know. But I need to know the truth, like it or not."

With that, Elena took out her phone and called Caroline and then she and Lexi headed to the tomb.

* * *

They arrived not long after.

"Are you sure you want to do this after I remove the door there is no going back," Lexi said.

"I'm sure. I need to know."

Lexi sighed. "Ok." She went over to the door and moved it to the side.

It took a few minutes, but Katherine came hobbling over to the doorway. "Hello, Elena. Goodbye, Lexi." She growled.

"You don't scare me." Lexi laughed. "Besides I have something you want and unless you answer all Elena's questions and tell her the complete and honest truth you don't get it."

"What could you possibly have that I want?" Katherine asked.

Lexi held up a bottle of blood.

Katherine tried to run out to get it but hit the wall. "Fine, you can stay."

All three of them sat down. Lexi gave her a small cup filled with blood and pushed it to her with a stick.

The meeting didn't take very long at all. Elena got the answers she was looking for, but it didn't mean she liked it. Lexi had warned it that would happen, and she did.

* * *

Just as they were about to leave Stefan came down.

"What are you two doing down here? Lexi, how could you?"

"I needed answers, and I got them. Let's just go home now." Elena said not looking him in the eyes. "I forced Lexi to come with me; it's not her fault. Don't be mad at her."

"I'm not mad at either of you." Stefan sighed. "I just wish you had told me."

"Did Caroline tell you?" Lexi asked.

"No, but it didn't take me long to figure it out. What happen?" He pulled Elena in his arms and hugged her close. She seemed to be in shock.

"Let's just talk about this later. We really need to get Elena out of here."

Stefan pulled Elena back to look at her face. "Whatever she said to you is a lie. Do not listen to her she's a liar."

"What if she isn't? You didn't hear what she said." Elena said.

"You don't have to worry. I'd never let anything happen to you."

"That's the problem you won't, but you'll die trying, how is that any better?"

But before Stefan could answer Katherine spoke. "There is nothing you can do Stefan. I haven't even told you the best part of the story. When I went home to see my family again they were gone, and I don't mean like they just moved away, I mean gone as is dead every single one of them. My entire family was dead just because I ran from Klaus. Everything you do to run from, just know…he will get his revenge on your family and anyone you have ever loved."

Stefan turned Elena to face him. "No, Do not listen to her." Elena didn't speak she didn't even show she heard him.

"Always the protector, even you must realize she's doomed," Katherine said. "There is nothing you can do to stop it," She said. But then she gave a sly smile. "Unless you have this." She held up the moonstone.

"What?" Elena gasped. She took a step forward to try and get it. Stefan and Lexi took her arms gently to keep her back.

"There it is," Stefan said. "It's the ultimate lie. You spun this whole thing so we'd have to get the stone from you."

"I didn't spin anything, Stefan."

"Let me guess, you want to trade that stone for your freedom? You manipulative, psychotic…"

Katherine cut him off. "My freedom? That's where you're wrong, Stefan. I don't want my freedom because when Klaus shows up to kill us all and he will, I'll be in the tomb, where no vampire will enter because they can't get out. I'll be the safest psychotic vampire in town. She looked to Elena. "You should make sure you tell everyone how much you love them while you still can." With that, she vanished back inside the tomb.

Elena stood there in shock. She couldn't speak, she wasn't even sure she could move.

Stefan and Lexi took her out and back home. She was quiet the entire time.

* * *

As they pulled into the driveway, Elena got out and headed to her front door.

"Elena," Stefan said.

"I can't talk about it, Stefan," She said as she tried and failed at unlocking her door.

"You have to, please don't shut me out."

Elena turned to him. "I wanted to know the truth, Stefan, and I got it. It's not just me that's in danger. It's Caroline, and it's Tyler and it's Bonnie. They're all part of breaking the curse. I can't blame anyone else anymore because it's not because you came into town or because you and I fell in love. That's not why everyone that I love is in danger. It's because of me; everything is because of me and I can't…" She trailed of crying hysterically.

Stefan took her into his arms instantly. Elena cried so hard she had to stop ever few seconds just to gasp for air.

"Shhh." Stefan soothed as he gently touched her hair and kissed her temple. She cried into him and clung to him as tightly as she possibly could.

She wore herself out and cried herself to sleep in Stefan's arms. Lexi came over and took the keys from her hands and unlocked the door.

The three of them went inside and up to Elena's room.

* * *

Stefan tucked her in and then sat at her side stroking her hair. Lexi sat on the other side.

"We will find a solution, Stefan. I promise." Lexi said.

"You've met him before, haven't you?" Stefan asked.

Lexi sighed. "Yes, and he is bad news."

"Is there a way to stop him?"

"We will find one."

"How do you know him? We've known each other a long time, why have you never mentioned him?"

"My encounter with Klaus wasn't a time I like to talk about Stefan. Let's just say he hurt me…badly. I will do whatever I can to prevent Elena from going through what I did. That's all you need to know."

Stefan sighed. "What did he do to you?"

"Like I said that's all you need to know." Lexi stood up. "Stay with, Elena tonight, I'm sure she'll have nightmares and need you. I'll be back at the house."

She turned to leave when she felt someone grab her wrist. She turned and saw it was Elena. "How long have you been awake?" Lexi asked.

"Please don't leave me." She whimpered.

"Oh, Sweetie." Lexi cooed gently. She sat back down and took Elena's hand. "I'm not going anywhere."

Elena relaxed and fell back to sleep.

"Stefan…have you ever thought about Elena becoming like you?" Lexi asked.

"Lots of times."

"What has she said about it?"

"She doesn't know. I've never talked about it with her. If it was something, she wanted she would have brought it up. Until she does, I'm not going to ask her."

"You're right."

"It would protect her from Klaus, we both know that but if Elena doesn't want it, I don't want to do to her like I did to Damon."

"It's ok. I understand. I just…I had to ask."

Stefan nodded as they both watched Elena sleep. They didn't know how, but they would protect her and everyone else she loved from Klaus no matter what it took.

* * *

**A/N What do you think? Leave me your thoughts in a review. **

For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on Facebook at **"hopelessromanticgurl" **

For updates and information on my original novels FIND and LIKE ME ON Facebook at **"S.M. Nicholas Romance Author"**


	10. Chapter 10 - Getting the Moonstone

**A/N The Vampire Diaries Settings and Characters all belong to LJ Smith and the CW. Any original characters and this story are copyright © 2011-2018 to Hopelessromanticgurl, all rights reserved. No part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system, without permission in writing from the author.**

**WOOHOO I'M BACK! Now that this story is finished I will try to post AT LEAST once a week, maybe more but never less. I'm so excited to be back! Anyway I'm sure you're all excited too so I'll let you get to reading. Enjoy and don't forget to leave a review!**

* * *

_When Elena woke up the next morning she was at the cemetery. She looked around and her journal was laying open next to her. She must have fallen asleep there. She looked in front of her at her parents headstone and sighed softly. To her surprise there was a new headstone next to them._

_She read the stone out load._

_"Jeremy Gilbert, loving brother, student, nephew, son and friend. May he RIP…"As she looked next to him there was another headstone. The next one belonged to Jenna, the one next to her had John's name on it._

_Elena stood and took a step back looking at the long line of Head stones. She noticed Caroline, Bonnie, Tyler, Matt, Vicky, Lexi, Stefan, and Damon, even Ric, were all buried there. They were all gone but how?_

_"It's because of you, Elena." A voice said._

_Elena gasped as she saw a shadow figure in the distance. "Who are you?"_

_"Names Klaus, and you should have listened when people told you not to run or try to stop me. Now because of you everyone is dead."_

_"No." Elena said shaking her head._

_"Yes, because of you everyone you love is dead."_

_"No, no, no, no," Elena said shaking her head. Things around her started to vanish. "No, no, no."_

* * *

"NO!" Elena screamed as she shot up in bed and looked around.

"Hey, it's ok. It was just a bad dream. You're safe." Lexi said.

Elena looked to her and tears filled her eyes. "Lexi, you're alive?'

"Well…as alive as a vampire can me."

Elena chuckled but then started to cry. "He killed you all! You were all dead! I lost you all!"

"Elena, Honey…"

"Oh Lexi, everyone was dead!"

Lexi pulled Elena in her arms and hugged her. "Shhhh, you're all right. You're safe. We are fine, we are all safe and unharmed."

"Wher-Where's Stefan?" Elena asked softly.

"I had him go home. He stayed up all night watching you so had him go home and get some sleep and shower and freshen up."

"He's ok?"

"Yeah, he's fine. Everyone is, it was just a nightmare."

Elena nodded but stayed in Lexi's arms. Lexi stroked her hair and rubbed her back and before she knew it she fell back to sleep.

* * *

A few hours later Elena woke up to the sound of the doorbell. She groaned softly but made a move to get up and answer it when she heard the door open and Jenna talking. Then she heard footsteps. Thinking it was for Jenna she roll onto her side and snuggled back into her bear to sleep.

"Aww look how cute little Elena is sleeping with her teddy bear." She heard Damon's voice laugh.

She groaned and pulled the blanket over her head. "Go away."

"Elena, we need to talk." Stefan said.

"I think I'll pass, nothing good ever comes after wanting to talk."

"Elena, please, we went to see Katherine."

Elena sighed. "What happen to Lexi?"

"She went home to shower and change and get some rest. She's meeting us later."

"Wake me when she gets here."

"She's here." Stefan chuckled. "Just pulled up. I hear her talking to Jenna."

"Elena, come on you need to get out of bed." Lexi's voice was heard.

Elena groaned. She sat up. "What?"

"There is a way to stop the sacrifice." Stefan said. "Rose and Lexi have been in contact with an old friend of theirs named Slater and he told them about another way to stop Klaus but we need the moonstone."

"Good luck getting it from Katherine." Elena laughed. "Let me guess she wants to exchange her freedom for the stone?" When no one answered Elena rolled her eyes. "That's not going to happen so looks like this little plan is useless anyway."

"Bonnie is going to help us." Stefan said. "We just to get the stone from her."

Elena's eye's went wide. "NO!" she screamed. She jumped from bed and ran into Stefan's arms. "No! You are not going in there! You are not leaving me!"

"Hey, it's ok. It's ok." Stefan said rubbing her back. "Bonnie is looking for a way to bring down the seal long enough for us to run in get the stone and get out."

"Can she do that?" Elena asked.

"We're going to try. She's coming over to discuss it further after lunch. Why don't you join us?" Lexi said.

Elena shook her head. "No. We're not going to stop Klaus. We can't. Remember Katherine's story? If we try to stop him or escape him he's going to…" Elena shook her head and pulled away from Stefan. "I don't want you guys to do this." With that she turned and went into her bathroom. The shower was turned on and they all sighed.

"That went well." Damon said.

"She's terrified. She woke up terrified last night from a nightmares where we all died because of Klaus." Lexi said. "She isn't going to take this lightly. She'll never admit it but she is scared of Klaus. She doesn't want the people she loves to get hurt. Why don't you two head over to meet with Bonnie. I'll talk to Elena and we will meet you there."

"Can you help her?" Stefan asked.

"I can try." Lexi said.

"Are you going to tell her?"

Lexi shrugged. "if I have to."

"Tell her what?" Damon asked.

"Nothing. Let's go." Stefan said.

They both left and Lexi sighed. The only way to really help Elena was going to be to tell her story and she really didn't want to. But she'd have to, to help Elena.

Lexi waited as Elena got out of the shower and got dressed. "Elena, you and I need to have a serious talk."

"I'm not letting them do this, Lexi. If we try and stop Klaus he'll come kill all of you. I don't want to take that risk."

"We can protect ourselves, Elena. We are vampires."

"It doesn't matter. He's older than all of you and not to mention stronger, and faster. Lexi, do you remember what Katherine kept saying last night. 'rather you die than I'. Do you remember that?"

"Yes. So?"

"I'm not like Katherine. I'd rather die than have to watch everyone I love suffer and die."

Lexi sighed but decided to switch things up. If Elena was all about protecting her friends and keeping them save then she'd have to play the card, the one card she never wanted to play.

"He killed them Elena." Lexi said. "He's the one who killed my parents. I would never admit this to anyone else but I'm terrified of him, Elena. He's already taken my parents away from me please, I don't want him to take another person I love." Lexi was crying now, shocking Elena. She had never seen Lexi cry.

"Lexi I…"

"Nobody knows you're alive so Klaus doesn't even know. So he won't know if we try and stop him. If you go and give yourself over to him, like I know you're secretly planning…"

Elena blushed."

"…then he will come here and I can't face him again, Elena. I'm terrified of him and I don't want to see him again, please. Let's at least try it this way first. If it doesn't work we can move on to plan B."

With tears in her own eyes Elena nodded. "Ok. Oh Lexi, I'm so sorry! I had no idea." The two girls shared a hug.

"I love you, Elena, like my baby sister and I don't want to lose you to Klaus. Not after everything he did to me."

Elena nodded. "I love you too, like the big sister I never had. I understand. Is there more?"

"Yes, but it's not important. Please don't tell anyone about what I said. Not even Stefan knows."

Elena nodded. "I promise. Thank you for telling me the truth. Let's go to your house and see what Bonnie has come up with."

"That's my girl."

They two girls shared one more hug and then headed out to get to the Boarding House.

They arrived at the Boarding house just as Bonnie started to tell everyone her plan. Once they had all the stuff they needed and knew the plan they headed to Tomb.

* * *

They arrived quickly but were surprised to see the moonstone laying on the ground.

"What the…" Stefan went over to pick it up.

"Well, well, well, look who finally showed up." Katherine said.

Elena gasped when she saw Jeremy bleeding from the neck. "No, Jeremy!" She went to run after him but Stefan wrapped his arm around her waist to keep her back.

"Don't worry, I know as long as he has this ring on I can kill him as many times as I want and he'll keep coming back, so here is the new plan. You get your little witch to get me out of here and then you get your brother back."

Elena glared as she struggled to break free from Stefan's arms. "Let me go!" she growled. "Jeremy!"

"We are going to get him out of there. I promise." Lexi said. She turned to Bonnie. "Can you do this?"

"Yes, but once I get it down I won't be able to hold it for long." Bonnie said.

"Just do the best you can. I can get in and out faster than anyone else." Lexi said.

Bonnie nodded and started setting everything up and started to spell.

Stefan continued to struggle against Elena trying to pull away. "Let me go! Jeremy"

"Elena, stop, look at me." Stefan said turning her to face him. "We're going to get him out, but you need to calm down. You running in there is only going to give Katherine more reason to hurt Jeremy."

Tears filled her eyes and she shook her head. "He can't die. She can take the ring off at any time."

"She won't. We have the moonstone, if she kills Jeremy she knows we will leave her in here. She needs him alive."

Elena just nodded but let her tears fall. Stefan hugged her close as they waited for everything to happen.

It took a few minutes but suddenly everything went by so fast. Bonnie muttered a strong "done!" and in a flash Lexi rushed in threw the powder on Katherine, grabbed Jeremy, and rushed back out. Just then Bonnie fell to the ground. Everyone went over to check on her.

A couple seconds later Katherine tried to escape only to hit the wall. "You cheated!" she growled.

"Goodbye, Katherine." Stefan said. "You've been a great help, but we can handle the rest."

"Oh really? Does that mean Elena has said her goodbyes? What I did to Jeremy is nothing compared to what Klaus will do to him." Katherine smirked.

Elena shook her head trying to turn her out.

"Have you said goodbye to your Aunt Jenna, what about Stefan and Lexi? Bonnie too? You won't be seeing them much longer. I guess it's a good thing your mom and dad are already dead otherwise it would just be two more people you'll never see again. Have you thought about what that's going to be like, every one you love will be dead."

"Stop it!" Elena cried. She pulled from Stefan and ran back outside. Stefan went after her.

"Hey, it's ok. It's ok." Stefan soothed hugging her close.

"I hate her, I hate her."

"I know, I know." Stefan said. "Ignore her. We are going to do everything we can to keep you alive and all of us safe."

Before more could be said Lexi came out with Bonnie and Jeremy.

"Let's go home." Elena said and started walking away.

Lexi sighed and nodded.

* * *

The news didn't get much better as they arrived home. They arrived home only to find out Rose had been bitten by a werewolf and it was getting worse.

"What can we do?" Elena asked.

"I know of a cure." Lexi said.

"Wait, what?" Stefan asked. "There is a cure."

"I don't have time to explain. Stefan, please do everything you can to keep her comfortable. I'll be back as soon as I can. Damon, if you hurt her any worse than she already is…"

"Relax I won't do anything to her."

"I'll be back as soon as I can."

In a flash Lexi was gone.

"Where is there a cure?" Stefan asked.

They all shrugged.

Stefan looked to Elena and sighed. "Come on, Angel. Let's get you home."

"I'm sorry, Rose. I hope you feel better." Elena said.

"Thanks, I'll be fine."

Stefan took Elena home.

"Are you going to be ok?" Stefan asked as they went into her room.

"Rose needs you more than I do." Elena said.

"I'm sure Damon can take care of her. They've been uh…close lately."

Elena giggled. "At least he's gotten over Katherine and me."

"True, but please be honest Elena."

Elena inhaled and exhaled a deep breath. "I want you to stay…with me."

"Then I will."

Elena broke out in tears. "I'm so scared, Stefan. I'm terrified."

"I know. I know you are. Come here." He hugged her close and let her cry into him. Stefan wasn't sure how yet but he was going to find a way to keep Elena alive and everyone else alive as well. But how?

* * *

**A/N YAY! SO I'M BACK! I'M SO HAPPY TO BE BACK! But I do have to ask...is anyone still reading? Have I lost all my readers? Is anyone still interested in reading this story? Please let me know and leave me a review. **

**As always, don't forget: **

For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on Facebook at **"hopelessromanticgurl" **

For updates and information on my original novels FIND and LIKE ME ON Facebook at **"S.M. Nicholas Romance Author"**


	11. Chapter 11 - The Deal is Made

**A/N The Vampire Diaries Settings and Characters all belong to LJ Smith and the CW. Any original characters and this story are copyright © 2011-2018 to Hopelessromanticgurl, all rights reserved. No part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system, without permission in writing from the author.**

* * *

When Elena returned she was in for a huge surprise. Not only was Elijah alive and well, but Jenna had invited him inside and become friends with him. She ran upstairs to check on Jeremy but Elijah grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"I think it's time you and I have a little chat." He said.

"Leave my brother and Aunt alone." Elena said.

"I will, let us go chat in your room privately." Elijah said.

They both went into her room.

"Forgive the intrusion. I mean your family no harm." Elijah said. He sat on her bench by her window and Elena stood a good few feet away from him.

"So then why are you here? Are you here to take me to Klaus?" Elena asked braver than she felt.

"Let's just say that my goal is not to break the curse." Elijah said.

"So what is your goal?" Elena was really curious now.

"Klaus's obsession has made him paranoid. He's a recluse. He trust only those in his immediately circle."

"Like you?"

"No. Not anymore."

"You don't know where he is, do you? So you're trying to use me to drag him out?"

"Well, to do that I need you to stay put and stop trying to get yourself killed."

"How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"If I wasn't being trustful, your family would be dead and I'd be taking you to Klaus right now. Instead, I'm here and I'm preparing to offer you a deal."

"What kind of a deal?"

"Do nothing. Do nothing, live your life, stop fighting and then, when the time is right, you and I shall draw Klaus out together. I should make sure your friends remain unharmed

"And then what?"

"Then I kill him."

Elena was shocked. "Just like that?"

"Just like that. I'm a man of my word, Elena. I make a deal, I keep a deal."

"How are you going to be able to keep everybody safe?"

"I noticed you have a friend Bonnie, is it? She seems to possess the gift of magic. I have friends with similar gifts

"You know witches." Elena confirmed.

"Together we can protect you and everybody that matters to you. So do we have a deal?"

Elena thought long and hard about his deal. If she accepted her deal Lexi never had to face Klaus and everyone else she loved would stay safe including her. So in the end everyone would win…right? She put her hand out. "It's a deal."

They shook hands and in a flash Elijah was gone.

"What did I just do?" she muttered. She jumped when her cell phone rang. She looked to the caller ID and gasped. It was Stefan. How did she tell him what she just did? How would she tell Lexi, more importantly how would she tell Damon?

"Hello?" she answered trying to keep her voice steady.

"Hey Beautiful." He greeted.

She smiled and all her fears vanished. "Hello to you too, Handsome. What's going on?"

"I've got some good news. I just heard from Lexi she's on her way home with a cure. "

"That's great!"

"So wait about an hour and then head over. If you want to."

"Of course I want to. I'll have some dinner and then come over. I'll see you soon."

"See you soon, I love you."

"I love you too."

They hung up and Elena sighed softly. She had one hour to figure out how to break the news of what she had just done.

* * *

Lexi rushed into the house and into Damon's room. She gasped when she saw Rose sleeping and Damon with a stake over her.

"DAMON NO!" She rushed over and grabbed the stake and threw it to the floor. "There is another cure." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small vile filled with blood.

"If blood was the cure she'd be healed." Damon growled.

"Just trust me. Rose wake up." Lexi said.

She groaned softly. "Lex…"

"It's me. I'm here. I've got some medicine can you sit up and take it." Lexi said gently and helped lift her head. She helped Rose take the medicine and then let her lay back down to rest.

"How do you feel?"

"Better….a lot better." Rose sat up. "Can you look?"

Damon lowered her shirt and gasped. "It's healing, for good this time. Lexi what was that?"

"Doesn't matter." Lexi said. "Just say thank you and end it."

"Thank you." Damon said soft enough that only Lexi would hear. Lexi knew deep down Damon really cared about Rose, he might even love her and she knew Rose felt the same way.

She heard running footsteps and seconds later saw Stefan and Elena. "What happened?"

"I gave Rose the cure. She's going to be fine." Lexi said.

"She's going to live?" Elena asked.

"Yes."

To everyone's surprise Elena ran over and gave Rose a big hug.

"I guess this means we are friends?" Rose asked.

"Yeah. I'm really happy you're going to be ok."

"You're not scared of me anymore?"

Elena shook her head.

Rose smiled and hugged Elena back.

"I'm glad you're going to be ok too, Rose." Damon said.

Everyone looked to him in shock.

He groaned. "Don't look at me like that. Without her we'd have a harder time stopping Klaus."

"Oh is that all?" Rose teased.

"Yes. Now that you're better we can focus on Klaus."

"No. We're not going to stop him. We aren't going to do anything about Klaus." Elena said.

"When I want your advice I'll ask for it." Damon said.

"That wasn't advice, Damon. That was an order."

"And I'm going to listen to you why?"

"Because your way is going to get everyone I love killed. My way isn't."

"That's debatable. My goal is keeping you safe from Klaus. I don't care about anyone else."

"No! We are not going after him."

"Why not?"

"I promised him I wouldn't!" Elena said without thinking. She quickly gasped and covered her mouth. She shook her head.

"Promised who?" Damon asked.

"Nobody. Forget I said anything."

"Elena Gilbert you tell me the truth right now or I will force it out of you."

"Making threats is not going make her tell us." Lexi said.

"She's not going to tell us if I don't either."

"Elena what did you do today?" Stefan asked.

"Nothing, hang out at home."

"Who did you hang out with?"

"Nobody, Jenna and Jeremy were busy."

"Did you have any visitors or guests comes over?"

"Jenna invited him in not me!" Elena said.

"Invited who in?" Stefan asked.

Elena didn't speak.

"If this person is a vampire then Jenna and Jeremy aren't safe. Just remember that." Damon said.

"He promised not to hurt them."

"How can you be sure you can trust…whoever this vampire is?"

"I just can."

"Elena, please just tell us who this man is." Lexi said. "You can trust us. We won't be mad."

Elena inhaled and exhaled a deep breath. "Elijah. I don't know how but he's alive and he offered a deal. He promised me to keep me and everyone else I love safe as long as I don't try to find Klaus or give myself over to him. I accepted."

"Do you trust him?" Lexi asked.

"Yes." Elena nodded.

"You're an idiot!" Damon growled. "You can keep your deal with Elijah but that doesn't mean I have to! I'm going to find my own way to protect you." In a flash Damon was gone. Elena sighed. She just hoped she did the right thing.

"Don't listen to him." Lexi said.

"Are you mad?" Elena asked.

Stefan sighed. "I'm not mad. I think you made a big mistake but I'm not mad."

Elena sighed too. "Why? Elijah seemed trustworthy."

"Trustworthy? Elena, Elijah is a lot of things trustworthy isn't one of them." Rose said.

"I did what I thought was best to protect my family. I'm sorry if you don't agree with it but I'm not going against my word."

"Good. Keep your deal with Elijah." Lexi said.

"What?" Stefan gasped.

"Lexi." Rose said.

Lexi ignored them. "If you feel it in your gut that you can trust Elijah than stick to your deal and do not break it no matter what."

"Lexi, are you nuts?" Stefan asked.

"You do what you feel is right, Elena." Lexi said.

"Thanks Lexi." Elena looked to Stefan. "I'm sorry." Then she left.

"Lexi what was that? You hate Elijah as much as we do." Rose said.

"Of course I do. I also don't believe Elijah will keep his deal. BUT he is doing the one thing that none of us have been able to do since we learned about Klaus."

"What's that?" Stefan asked.

"Keep Elena from giving herself over to Klaus. Give Elena hope that her friends and family will be safe from Klaus. As long as she has this deal she will stop trying to find Klaus and give herself up. In mean time we can keep trying to find a way to stop him. Stefan whatever you do, do not discourage her deal. Because at the very least we don't have to worry about her giving herself up."

"Why do you hate him so much? How do you even know him?" Stefan asked.

"It's not important." Lexi said and then left the room.

Stefan looked to Rose.

Rose shook her head. "I don't know. She never told me either."

Stefan sighed. He had known Lexi a long time and yet he knew very little about her past before her change. He knew that she was turned and her parents were murdered and that was all he knew. Was Elijah the one who did it?

* * *

**A/N What do you think? Leave me your thoughts in a review. **

For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on Facebook at **"hopelessromanticgurl" **

For updates and information on my original novels FIND and LIKE ME ON Facebook at **"S.M. Nicholas Romance Author"**


	12. Chapter 12 - The Sleepover

**A/N The Vampire Diaries Settings and Characters all belong to LJ Smith and the CW. Any original characters and this story are copyright © 2011-2018 to Hopelessromanticgurl, all rights reserved. No part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system, without permission in writing from the author.**

* * *

The next morning Stefan was awoken by a frantic knocking at his front door. In a flash Stefan was in front of the door and opened it. Caroline came right in. "Is Damon home?" She asked.

"No. why?" Stefan asked closing the door behind her.

"Is Lexi here?"

"No. She left early this morning. Caroline what's going on?"

"Tyler knows the truth about you and Damon and Lexi. I swear I didn't tell him."

"Must have been that new girl Jules. What else did he say?"

"He's mad at me. He thinks I betrayed him."

"Ok. I'm going to talk to him. Do not tell Damon anything about this." In a flash Stefan was gone.

Caroline sighed and left the house hoping Stefan was able to help Tyler.

* * *

Meanwhile Lexi was just about to go home when she got a call from Elena.

"Hello? Elena...what? Slow down, who is back? John did what? Ok, ok, calm down I'll be right over."

She hung up and sighed. Then she quickly headed over to Elena's.

Lexi arrived and quickly went inside. Elena was in her room on her bed looking upset.

"What happen? What is John doing back here?" Lexi asked.

"I don't know. He got in late last night. Then this morning he announced to Jenna that he was my birthfather and than took off. He says he's here to help me and keep me protected but I just don't believe him."

"Are you ok?" Lexi asked.

Elena sighed. "No."

Lexi went over to the bed and sat down next to her.

"Where is Stefan?" Elena asked. "I was hoping he'd be with you."

"Tyler knows the truth about us so he's trying to make peace. I heard from him not too long ago. He's not mad at you, Elena. You do know that right?"

Elena shrugged. "He should be."

"No he shouldn't. I promise you he isn't. He's just trying to save Tyler before Damon finds out and then kills him."

Elena sighed. "I just miss him."

Lexi smiled softly. "You'll see him soon. I promise."

Elena nodded.

Suddenly Lexi's phone rang. She looked to the caller ID and smiled. "Speaking of Stefan."

Elena smiled instantly.

"Hey, Stefan. I'm here with…slow down, what?" Lexi looked to Elena and tried to keep her face normal. "Yeah, yeah, I'll meet you there." She hung up and looked to Elena. "I need to go meet him. Please stay here and do not follow me."

"What's going on?"

"Just stay here." Lexi said. In a flash she was gone.

Elena sat there confused. What just happen?

* * *

Time ticked by slowly. Elena sat by her phone waiting to hear from Lexi or Stefan, anyone who would tell her what was going on. She was started to worry. Was someone hurt? Had Klaus gotten to them?

She got up from her bed and paced back and forth. She let out and deep breath she didn't know she was holding in. "Come on, Lexi, why aren't you calling me." She let out another sigh and decided to go down and get a drink to distract herself.

Making sure she grabbed her phone she put it in her pocket and headed downstairs.

Arriving to the kitchen she opened the fridge and looked for something good to drink. Water wasn't good enough right now. She spotted some orange juice and grabbed the bottle. As she closed the fridge door she saw John just standing there and she jumped out of her skin. She just glared at him and walked over to the counter to get a glass to fill up.

"I'm sorry about earlier." he said.

Elena shook her head as she poured the juice into the cup. "Enough already. I don't want you here. I don't know much clearer I can make that."

"I didn't come here to fight with you, Elena." John said slowly walked over to her.

Elena rolled her eyes. "I know. You're here to protect me. I got it. Get in line."

"Actually, I thought you might want this. It belonged to your mother." He showered her a beautiful charm bracelet.

"Isobel?"

John shook his head. "No, your mother, Miranda. I remember her wearing that when she was young. I found it in a box with some things that your dad left me. Here, it's yours now." He gently put it into her hand.

Elena tried to hold back the tears. She could remember her mother wearing it all the time. Every year her father would give her a new charm for it. She sucked in a deep breath to force herself not to cry. John was just trying to get on her good side. She couldn't let him. Not after her almost tried to kill Damon and Lexi.

"Miranda and Grayson were your parents, Elena and I know I'm nothing to you. You have no reason to believe me or trust me. I've done so many horrible things but when you lost your parents, I lost my brother, my family. I lost my way. I know that won't probably never gonna make things right with you but I'm gonna do everything I can to protect you and protect this family." With that he walked away.

* * *

Elena let a few tears fall as she let out the breath she as holding in.

"Elena…"

She looked over to see Stefan. She let out a sigh of relief and ran into his arms. They hugged tightly.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"I'm fine. Everyone is fine."

"What happen?" Elena asked pulling back just enough to look at him.

"The wolves got Caroline and wanted to trade her for Tyler. They believe we were trying to hurt him or kill him."

"Is Caroline ok?"

"Lexi is with her, are you ok?" Stefan asked.

"Did you hear that?" Elena asked softly.

Stefan nodded.

Elena sighed. "I don't believe him, Stefan. I just don't."

"It's ok. What's in your hand?"

Elena opened her hand to reveal the bracelet. "It was my mothers. I remember her wearing it before…" Elena shook her head.

Stefan kissed her head. "It's ok. I'm right here."

"Will you please answer my question. How is Caroline?"

"I could use some help." Stefan said.

Elena nodded.

* * *

Lexi had just made some snacks and drinks while Caroline took a shower. She had overheard a conversation with her and Matt on the phone and she knew they were both struggling with the change, especially because Matt had no idea about vampires.

She heard footsteps coming down the stairs and she knew it was Caroline. Just then the doorbell rang. Lexi knew who it was so she let Caroline answer it.

Caroline opened the door to see Stefan. "What are you doing here?" Caroline asked. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, I was just worried about you with everything you went through today." Stefan said.

"I'm fine."

"Well that's good. But just in case I brought backup." He moved out of the way and Elena and Bonnie walk in holding sleeping bags and pillows. "We're going to slumber it." Elena said.

"We haven't done it in ages." Bonnie said.

Tears filled Caroline's eyes. She had the most amazing friends in the entire world. They shared a group hug as Caroline cried into them.

Elena looked to Stefan who was watched with a small smile on his face. "I love you." she mouthed to him.

"I love you." he mouthed back.

Then he turned around and he walked away. Caroline was in serious need of a girls nights. He didn't want to intrude. He decided to go to the Grill. Rose and Damon were…having some fun back at the house and he really didn't need to hear it.

Lexi walked over and closed and locked the door.

"Ok, ladies let's get this slumber party started."

With Caroline still in their arms they made their way upstairs to the bedroom.

* * *

At first nobody said anything. They all just sat on the bed with Caroline as she stared at the floor.

"What are you thinking?" Elena asked.

"I thought he was my friend. We really bonded the last few weeks and I was there for him when he went through his first full moon and helped him prepare and everything. Then when I needed help he just stood there." Caroline said.

"He's scared. This is all new to him. Remember how scared you were when you first changed." Lexi said rubbing her back. "He just needs times to adjust."

"Even after my change I never would have just stood by and let my friends get hurt." Caroline said. "If that had been you or Stefan, or even Elena and Bonnie I would have ripped that girl's head off!"

"Everyone handle's things differently. It's different for him too, because when he changed he was alone. When you changed you had Stefan and I and even Vicki to help you. Tyler was the only werewolf at the time. So when he finally found other people like him, he had a hard time betraying them."

"So instead he betrays me? I was there for me! I helped him as much as I could. I may not have been a werewolf too but I helped him and I was there for him during the first full moon."

"Look, I know there is no excuse for what he did. You're right. He should have helped you. But just try and see things from his point of view."

Caroline sighed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Elena asked.

Caroline shook her head. "I just want to forget this day ever happen."

"Don't turn it off. That won't help at all." Lexi said.

Caroline nodded. "Can we just go to sleep." She laid down across Elena's Bonnie's and Lexi's lap.

The three of them stroked her hair and rubbed her back until she fell asleep. Then they all moved and laid down in bed and fell asleep.

* * *

It was a little after midnight when they all woke up to a scream.

"LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT!"

They all shot up in bed and then Elena felt a hard kick to her leg.

"Ouch!"

Lexi pulled the blanket back and saw Caroline was kicking and squirming in her sleep. She had accidentally kicked Elena.

"Care, wake up. You're safe." Lexi said shaking Caroline.

"It's ok, we're right here. Wake up. You're safe." Elena said.

"It's just a bad dream. Wake up." Bonnie said.

"LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT!" Caroline kicked out again hitting Elena. "Ow! Bonnie can you do something?" Elena asked.

"No, there isn't a spell to stop nightmares."

"I might have a way." Lexi said. "If I can get inside her head I can change her dream to something good."

"LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT!" Caroline kicked out again. Elena moved just in time.

Lexi closed her eyes and focused on Caroline.

Elena and Bonnie watched Caroline as she stopped squirming and started to settle down. Out of no where she giggled. "Matt stop it."

Elena and Bonnie giggled.

Lexi opened her eyes and smiled. "She'll be ok. She's with Matt now."

"Doing what?" Bonnie giggled.

Lexi laughed and shook her head. "I just put her and Matt at the Grill together. The rest is up to her."

"What are they doing at The Grill?" Bonnie smirked.

Lexi shook her head. "Get your mind out of the gutter."

Caroline giggled again. "Matt that tickles."

The girls laughed and settled back to sleep. Elena was glad Caroline was ok.

* * *

**A/N I've always thought it would be a good idea to show the sleepover so there you have it! :D** **What do you think? Leave me your thoughts in a review. Those who review with an account will get a sneak peek at the next chapter. **

For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on Facebook at **"hopelessromanticgurl" **

For updates and information on my original novels FIND and LIKE ME ON Facebook at **"S.M. Nicholas Romance Author"**


	13. Chapter 13 - Not So Romantic Weekend

**A/N The Vampire Diaries Settings and Characters all belong to LJ Smith and the CW. Any original characters and this story are copyright © 2011-2018 to Hopelessromanticgurl, all rights reserved. No part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system, without permission in writing from the author.**

* * *

The next morning they were woken up by the sound of a cell phone ringing.

Everyone groaned and Elena got knocked out of the bed. She groaned but grabbed it. "Hello?"

"Elena!" Caroline groaned.

She smiled softly and moved out into the hallway.

"How was the sleepover?" Stefan's voice asked from the other end.

"Good. Much needed. When can you and I have one?"

"Hmm, that can be arranged." Stefan smiled.

"Good, now. Take me far far away."

"Even with everything going on?"

"Because of everything that's going on." Elena sighed.

"And you're sure this has nothing to do with avoiding your father who just got into town?"

"It has everything to do with that." Elena admitted.

"Good. Where would you like to go?"

Elena giggled and they made plan to go to her parents lake house a few hours away. After saying goodbye to her friends she headed out to pack.

* * *

After Elena was packed and ready to go Stefan arrived to pick her up.

"Ready for the romantic weekend?" he asked.

"Yeah. Let's get out of here before John shows up and decides to play the concerned father. " Elena said.

Stefan chuckled. "I'll get the bags into the car."

Before Elena could follow her phone buzzed and it was Caroline. She wanted to know what Elena was doing because she wanted to talk. Elena replied that she was on her way to the Lake House and asked if she was ok.

"Everything ok?" Stefan asked as he came back inside.

Elena waited and saw that Caroline was ok. So she smiled and nodded. "Yeah, everything's great. Let's go."

Together they left the house excited to start their romantic weekend.

* * *

They arrived at the house and Stefan saw Elena's face fall. She looked more upset than when they left. "You alright?"

Elena nodded "I'm good… I just haven't been back here since before…"

Stefan knew she was talking about their death. He hadn't even thought about that when he suggested it. "Oh my gosh…Elena listen just say the word and we can get back on the highway and go anywhere else"

"I've always loved it here. I want it to stay that way." She sighed deeply and then looked into his eyes "I was just having a moment." She sniffled and then faked a smile before opening the car door and walking toward the cabin. She walked inside and waited for Stefan but he didn't follow her inside. "You don't have to wait out there. I am all good"

"Well that's great cause I'm uh…I'm stuck." He said.

"Oh my gosh! You can't get in…" Elena gasped an idea forming in her head.

"It's not going to be a very romantic weekend unless you invite me inside." Stefan said.

"Stefan I can't. My parents left this house to John Gilbert. He is the only one who can

invite you in. I'm so sorry I completely forgot." She frowned and walked over to the doorway.

"You're kidding me right?"

Elena couldn't hold it back anymore and she smiled and then giggled. "Stefan Salvatore I hereby invite you into this home."

Stefan glared. "You're such a liar. He came inside instantly grabbing her by the sides squeezing them.

"Hey, Hey, Hey!" she giggled

He lifted her up and they started to kiss. He set her down on the side table by the door and they continued to make out.

As he ran his hands up and down her back and across her stomach he stopped kissing her for a second and playfully growled. "Now to punish you for teasing a vampire."

With that his hands started to squeeze the sides of her stomach. Elena shrieked and bust into giggles. "Stefan stop it!" she giggled.

He laughed with her and continued. "Not until you say sorry."

"I'm sorry!" she giggled. "I'm sorry."

He stopped but kept his hands around her waist. "That's better." He kissed her lips once more and then helped her down and they went upstairs to unpack their bags.

* * *

After unpacking Stefan went to check on what they had for lunch. When he was finished he noticed Elena standing out back on the dock with a blanket wrapped around her. Smiling softly he made his way out to her.

"Having another moment?" he asked and wrapped his arms around her.

"Jeremy broke his arm diving off that dock when he was six. My dad taught me to fish right off the edge of there. So many memories. Do you ever think about us? What our future will be like, our memories?"

"I think there are a lot of conversations to be had about our future or the kind of life we could have together." He said.

"Well…there is a box we shouldn't open." She sighed.

Stefan knew she was talking about the fact that he was a vampire and could live forever and she was human and would eventually die. They never spoke about it. Stefan was waiting for Elena to bring it up. "We can open it, whenever you're ready."

"No." Elena shook her head. "I'd rather just be here. Now."

"You know this is a future memory. It's where your boyfriend whispered to you that he loved you." He leaned in and whispered in her head "I love you."

Elena smiled as his breath tickled her ear. She hugged him tighter and they stood there just holding each other for a while.

* * *

After a few minutes they went inside and Stefan got to work cooking as Elena sat by watching.

"My dad cooked all the time." Elena said.

"And your mom?" Stefan wondered.

"She sat right here and watched. She couldn't cook either." she giggled shyly.

Stefan smiled at her.

Elena turned to look at the fire. "Fire is dying." she said.

"I'll go get more wood." Stefan said.

"I'll get it." Elena said.

"No, No, it's cold out there." He said.

"Hey." Elena said stepping in front of him to stop him. "So I'll wear a jacket."

She went upstairs into her parents room. But when she walked in she stopped and looked around. She felt another moment coming on. She slowly walked over to the dressed and grabbed her mom's perfume. Grabbing it she removed the top and smelled it. The smell caused a rush of memories she wasn't ready for. Sucking in a deep breath she tried not to cry.

"My mom's perfume." Elena said

To prevent herself from crying she went over to the closet and grabbed and jacket and threw it to Stefan who caught it. "It was my great-granddad." She said, Then smirked as he put it on. "You look really hot in it."

"I look hot in your dead great granddad's jacket." he asked.

"Very hot." she giggled.

He stalked over to her and kissed her. She giggled. "Stefan's this is my parents bedroom."

He just smirked and continued to kiss her, not that she minded. She kissed back as she hit a wall Stefan stopped.

"What?" she giggled.

He knocked on the wall behind her. "Huh. This is hallow inside." he said.

From there he processed to take off wood piece by piece until they sat a tiny door with a lock.

"What is it?" Elena asked.

"A really good hiding place." he broke the lock and opened the door. Elena gasped. It was filled with weapons, weapons to kill a vampire. Elena looked further inside and saw more diaries. She opened them and started to flip through them. "These much be the other Johnathan Gilbert journals. Jeremy had the one but John said he had others. His entire life must be in here."

Stefan sighed. "I'll go get the firewood and let you have a moment." With that Stefan walked away.

Elena wasn't sure how long it had been but before she could even wonder about Stefan Lexi appeared behind her and moved her further into the room. "Stay in here and do not make a sound. Do not come out until I say so. Do you understand?"

"What? Lexi? What's going on?"

"I'll explain later. Just stay in here and do not leave. Do not open the door for anyone either."

With that Lexi left closing and locking the door behind her. Elena could even hear her put the wall pieces back up. Elena gulped a little nervous as to what was going on. Where was Stefan? What was happening? Why did they lock her in here?

* * *

Time went by really slowly and Elena could hear a lot of sounds but not sure what they were.

Finally she heard Lexi removing the wall pieces and then the door opened.

"It's safe to come out now." she said.

Elena slowly came out. "What happen?"

"The wolves attacked. They were going to kill you. They trapped Stefan in the shed so he couldn't save you. But I saved him and sent the wolves packing and came here to get you. Stefan is downstairs…"

Lexi didn't get a chance to finish because Elena took off in a run. Lexi followed her.

Elena ran right into his arms hugging her tightly. "Are you ok?" she asked.

"I'm ok. Lexi helped me. Are you?" he asked.

"Lexi kept me hidden the whole time. But I got so scared. Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine. We're both fine."

They sat there holding each other tightly the entire time.

Lexi walked over. "You're both safe. I'll be staying for the night just to be sure the wolves don't come back. Stefan would you like to hunt. I can stay with Elena."

"Wait. I got a better idea." Elena said.

"Elena, he's too weak, he might not be able to fight it." Lexi said.

Elena ignored her. She knew Stefan would be able to do this. Elena reached down and pressed her palm to the edge of the side table next to her and slid it down the sides.

"What are you doing?" Stefan asked.

Elena lifted her bloody hand to him. "Here"

"Are you sure?"

"You need your strength. Plus a little each day, remember?"

Sighing Stefan took her hand and as gently as he good sucked her blood. He let her hand go and the wound was gone."Does it hurt you?" Stefan asked.

"When you first started it did but I've gotten used to it."

"You are an amazing girlfriend for allowing me to do this."

"Well then we're even because you're an amazing boyfriend in general."

"Well I have had over 100 years of practice." He teased.

Elena giggled. They shared another kiss.

"I'm proud of you, Stefan. You've come such a long way." Lexi said.

"Thanks Lexi." Stefan said.

Lexi smiled. "I'll be outside if you need anything."

"Thank you, Lexi." Elena said.

Lexi smiled and nodded and headed outside.

"How about we finish dinner and get some sleep." Stefan suggested.

"Sounds good to me."

They kissed once more and moved into the kitchen. They ate dinner and then went up to Elena's bedroom and fell asleep snuggled in each other's arms. So much for a romantic weekend. Hopefully the next day would be better.

* * *

**A/N What do you think? Leave me your thoughts in a review. Those who review with an account will get a sneak peek at the next chapter so please review! **

For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on Facebook at **"hopelessromanticgurl" **

For updates and information on my original novels FIND and LIKE ME ON Facebook at **"S.M. Nicholas Romance Author"**


	14. Chapter 14 - Stefan's Past

**A/N The Vampire Diaries Settings and Characters all belong to LJ Smith and the CW. Any original characters and this story are copyright © 2011-2018 to Hopelessromanticgurl, all rights reserved. No part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system, without permission in writing from the author.**

**I'm so sorry this is late from my regular updates. I was having trouble uploading. But here is the next chapter. Please enjoy! **

* * *

_Stefan was on his back groaning in pain. His face was red and burned from Vervain. A hooded figure was standing over him with a gun shooting wooden bullets at him as he cried out in pain._

"_Elena! Elena help me please help me!"_

_Elena went to help him but there was some kind of force holding her back. _"_What, what's happening I can't move."_

_An evil laugh came from the hooded figure. _"_You can't save your little Stefan now."_

"_Stop! Don't hurt him please!"_

"_If I can't have him no one can."_

"_What? Who are you?"_

_The hooded figure removed her hood to reveal Katherine. Elena gasped. "No, you're in the tomb you can't get out."_

"_I'll always find my way back Elena. I might not be able to have Stefan love me but I can make sure he doesn't love you either."_

_Kat shot another bullet at Stefan this time hitting him in the heart._

"_No Stefan!" Elena cried._

"_This hurts doesn't it Stefan, do you want me to stop?"_

"_Yes! Kat stop hurting him!" Elena cried._

"_No I don't care! I'll never love you!" Stefan choked out._

"_Fine then you've left me no choice. If I can't have you no one can."_

_Kat grabbed a pointy wooden stick and….._

* * *

"NO! STEFAN!" Elena screamed as she shot up bed. She panted for air and cried hysterically. She looked over next to her but saw no one. She screamed again. "STEFAN!" This time she felt a gust of wind and

Stefan was in front of her. "Hey, hey, what's wrong." He asked.

"Stefan, it was Kat she was going to kill, She killed you." Elena cried as she fell into his arms.

"Shhhhh it was a bad dream. Kat is locked away in the tomb. I'm fine."

"She was shooting you with wooden bullets and spraying you with Vervain. You were begging me to help you but I couldn't move. Kat killed you. You were screaming in pain and I couldn't help you. Stefan it was so horrible!"

"It was only a bad dream. Kat is locked away she can't hurt you anymore. I'm safe."

Elena pulled back and looked into his eyes.

"It felt so real. When I woke up and you were here I got scared."

"I didn't mean to scare you I was just in the kitchen. I was going to surprise you with a breakfast in bed."

"After what happen last night with the wolves I just…."

"Shhhhh, it's all over. We're both safe no one can hurt us. Plus Kat is too in love with me to kill me."

Elena shook her head. "She said if she couldn't have you no one could."

"Elena trust me Kat would drink animal blood before she killed me."

"It was just so real."

"But it wasn't. It was a bad dream."

Stefan kissed her head. She stayed close in his arms. She fell back to sleep pretty easily after that but Stefan couldn't fall back to sleep. He had a nightmare too.

He had just learned that Elena's plan with Elijah meant her dying. He wondered if Elena knew. He didn't want to tell her and risk upsetting her, on the other hand if he told her she might cancel her deal and finally allow them to help her.

But...what if she did know? Would she really stand outside with him and talk about their future when she wasn't planning on having one.

"Yes, she would. Because she is scared." Lexi said walking into the room.

Stefan sighed. "Lexi..."

"Stefan, do you trust me?" Lexi asked cutting him off.

"Of course I trust you, but what does that..."

Again Lexi cut him off. "No, no buts. Just answer the question, do you trust me?"

"Yes." Stefan nodded.

"Then don't tell Elena and don't get mad at her. I have my own plan and this time Elena is going to be protected and so is everyone else she loves."

Stefan sighed. "But what about..."

"No more buts, Stefan. If you really trust me you'd stop asking so many questions."

Stefan sighed but nodded. "Fine. But if you really trusted me you'd tell me why you're so scared of Elijah and how you know him."

Lexi shook her head. "Look at the time, you must be exhausted. I'll let you get some sleep." With that she walked away.

Stefan sighed once more. "Lexi..."

"I can't Stefan. Not yet. But maybe one day."

Stefan just nodded and laid down with Elena and went back to sleep. He really wondered what Lexi had planned.

* * *

The next morning Stefan woke up and decided not to wake Elena. He went out back to have some place quiet to think. He didn't know that when Elena woke up she decided to read one of the diaries. This particular one just happen to be about his ripper days. It held information that Elena didn't know about him. But she was about to find out.

After a phone call with Damon, Stefan went back inside to see Elena reading.

"What does Jonathan Gilbert have to say?" Stefan asked.

"A lot. It's insane the things he wrote in his journal that he kept from the founding families. Stuff that nobody knows. Stuff that... You never told me." Elena said adding the last part softly.

Stefan sighed. "We were, uh... We were angry at the founding families for what they did to Katherine. We wanted revenge. I didn't know about Jonathan Gilbert's ring yet. I didn't know that he would... that he would survive."

" He describes you as a monster."

"That's what I was. I want you to know the truth... " he gently took the book from her hands. But I want you to hear it from me. In the weeks after I became a vampire, I relished in it. I took it to the darkest place I could." He started slowly. "I wasn't myself then. I was full of guilt. What I did to my father, to my brother. I had to turn it off. It was the only way I could survive." Stefan sighed as the flashbacks of his ripper days attacked him.

"It sounds like you were Damon." Elena gasped.

Stefan gave a dry emotionless chuckle. "I was worse. For weeks I kept spiraling. I was completely driven by the desire for blood. Hunt, prey, kill. That was all I knew."

"How come no one caught on to what you were doing?"

"There was a war going on. The thing about wartime. Endless, anonymous blood supply."

"What changed? How did you become who you are today?" Elena asked.

"Alexia Branson, as she was known back then." Stefan said.

"Lexi? Your best friend Lexi? That's how you met her?"

In a flash Lexi was next to Stefan. "That's me. Out first meeting was him trying to eat me." Lexi teased poking him in the side.

He didn't even flinch. Lexi sighed. "You've come such a long way from then, Stefan you should be proud."

Stefan just sighed.

"What was she even doing in Mystic Falls?" Elena asked taking the attention off Stefan.

" I had heard it was a good place for vampires. I had no idea that they'd all been massacred. I needed a place to crash, so Stefan took me in. I realized what was going on and from then on I helped him and spent years putting his life back together. He's not that man anymore."

"I know." Elena stood up and hugged him tightly. "I love you. Nothing can change that."

Stefan hugged her back. "I love you too."

"Thank you for telling me."

They stood like that for a while just holding each other.

Lexi left them alone.

* * *

After a few minutes Elena went back to reading the dairies. Stefan came over and sat next to her. "You know we were supposed to come here and escape the stressful things going on at home. Yet here you sit reading all about the stressful things." Stefan teased.

"It's not stressful. Besides it might help us make the stressful things less stressful." Elena said.

"Then why do you look so upset?"

Elena sighed.

"Is it more about me?" Stefan wondered.

"No, he hasn't talked about you in a while."

"Something in that book is upsetting you."

"I'm fine." Elena said.

"Fine then, What would you like to do? Before you answer that you should know, reading John's journal is not an option."

Elena smiled softly. She didn't answer.

"Lexi is taking care of things back home. Let's not worry about it. Let's just have some fun." Stefan said.

"How do I do that?" Elena asked.

Stefan smirked. He moved the journal from her lap and put it on the table. "Just like that, and then..." He gently moved her into her back and hovered over her leaving only inches between their faces. "Then you can do this..." He paused for a second and just when Elena thought he was going to kiss her he quickly moved his hands and started to tickle her.

Elena shrieked and burst into giggles as she squirmed around on the couch. "Stefan stop it."

"Nope this is how we have fun. I want to make sure you have so much fun that you forget about everything going on back home."

"But I can't!" She laughed.

"This will help." He said simply and moved his hands to her stomach.

She laughed harder. "No! Not there! Not my stomach!"

Stefan chuckled but moved back to her sides and armpits.

"Stop it!" Elena giggled trying to push him away.

Stefan laughed with her but stopped. Elena giggled softly. Once she caught her breath back Stefan leaned down and they kissed passionately.

When they pulled Stefan noticed Elena's eyes were wet and red.

"I didn't realize I was that bad of a kisser."

Elena giggled but more tears made their way down her cheeks.

"What is it?" Stefan asked.

Elena pointed to the book. Stefan sighed and kissed her forehead.

"Are you ready to tell me what was in that book that upset you so much?"

Elena sniffed softly. "After John came back to life he was talking about you and all the horrible things he was going to do to do to you once he caught you."

"I'm here. I'm ok. John never caught me."

"I know but with everything going on and Klaus threatening everyone I love..."

"I thought you trusted Elijah. He was going to keep everyone safe."

More tears spilled down her cheeks.

"Tell me the truth, please." He wiped her tears.

"Will you tell?" Elena whimpered.

"No. It can be our secret. I promise."

Elena sniffed.

"Do you trust him?" Stefan asked again.

Elena shook her head. She sniffed once more. "I know what he said but what if he's not strong enough. What if Klaus is stronger than him and Klaus gets mad that I ask for Elijah's help and he...he..." Elena broke down crying.

Stefan hugged her tightly and let her cry. She hadn't exactly said the words but Stefan knew, she didn't trust anyone anymore and until Klaus was dealt with she'd always be afraid of losing him or someone else she loved.

* * *

A few minutes later Elena was laying in Stefan's arms on his chest as he rubbed her back. She was no longer crying just sniffing softly.

Lexi walked in. "I hate to interrupt but I have news."

"What's going on?" Stefan asked.

"Elijah is dead. We were able to find a dagger that can kill an original vampire. I'm sorry Elena but it had to be done." Lexi said.

Elena lost it. She burst out into fresh tears and started to scream. "NO! HOW COULD YOU! WE MADE A DEAL! NOW WE HAVE NOTHING TO STOP KLAUS FROM KILLING THE PEOPE I LOVE! WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO HIM WHY? WHY WOULD YOU BETRAY ME LIKE THAT!"

"He wasn't trustworthy, Elena. We had to, to keep you safe."

Elena continued to cry and shake her head. "Now who will protect you guys and my friends and family?"

"We can protect ourselves and your loved ones." Lexi said.

"How?" She whimpered.

"You're just going to have to trust me." Lexi said.

"But why did he have to die?" Elena whimpered.

Lexi sighed softly. "He was going to betray you in the end, Elena. You have to understand we are only doing this to protect you."

"How do you know?"

"I know Elijah better than you think."

"How?"

Lexi sighed once more and put her hand out for Elena to take. "Why don't you and I go upstairs and talk."

Elena looked to Stefan who nodded. Elena stood up and took Lexi's hand. "Stefan, if our friendship means anything to you, you won't listen to our conversation." Then Lexi took Elena and they went upstairs. Stefan sighed softly. Why couldn't she just tell him her secret? What was she so scared of? He got up and went in search of something to distract himself with so he wouldn't hear the conversation upstairs.

* * *

A few minutes later Elena came down looking like she had seen a ghost. She had tear stains on her cheeks. They walked into the kitchen and Stefan was doing the dishes.

"Hey, I just thought I'd get a head start on the dishes." Stefan said.

Lexi smiled softly. She knew he was only doing it because the running water would block him from hearing anything far away. "Thank you, Stefan." she said so only he heard.

"You're welcome. When you're ready to tell me about you and Elijah I'll be here to listen."

Lexi nodded softly.

Stefan turned off the water and looked to Elena. He frowned. "What did you tell her?"

"Just the truth."

"I'm ok, Stefan. I needed to hear what Lexi had to say. I'm not mad anymore."

"Are you sure you're ok?"

Elena nodded. "Actually, I should have told you guys sooner but….John did research on the Originals. He knew about the special dagger. I didn't think it was real though."

"What did it say?" Lexi asked.

"A human has to be the one to stab the vampire with it because otherwise both vampires would be killed."

"Done. Alaric did it." Lexi nodded. "What else."

"The dagger has to stay in place, other wise he will just come back to life."

If it was possible Lexi went white. She quickly grabbed her phone and dialed a number. She spoke for a few minutes and the hung up. "We might have a problem."

"Damon took the dagger out?" Elena asked.

"We were hoping to use it on Klaus. So…yes. But he knows where you are and he's on his way to see you now."

"It's ok, I'll talk to him and I re-make our deal and…"

"No, Elena, I thought you understood. There is no deal. Elena…you're going to have to stab him."

"What? No! I can't!"

"You're human, Stefan and I can't do it."

"But…how?"

Lexi sighed. "You're not going to like what I have to say."

Elena and Stefan sighed but listened to Lexi's plan.

* * *

Suddenly Stefan and Lexi heard footsteps coming up the driveway. "He's here." Stefan said.

Seconds later the door was literally blown in by a rock. Elena jumped and gasped.

"Just remember he can't come inside. He hasn't been invited." Lexi said.

"I may not be able to enter this home, but I'll wait you out." Elijah said from the doorway.

Elena slowly walked over. She stood inside but far enough that Elijah couldn't touch her.

"They shouldn't have done what they did." Elena started.

"The deal is off." Elijah growled.

"I'm renegotiating." Elena asid.

"You have nothing to negotiate with."

Elena just slowly pulled out a knife. "I'd like to see you lure Klaus into Mystic Falls after the doppleganger bleeds to death."

Elijah just chuckled. "Stefan won't let you die."

"No, he won't. But he'll feed me his blood to heal me, then I'll kill myself and become a vampire just like Katherine did. So unless you want that to happen again promise me the same as before, promise me you won't harm anyone I love. Even if they've harmed you."

Elijah just smirked. "I'm sorry Elena I'm going to have to call your bluff."

Elena mentally groaned. She had no desire to do this but she knew Lexi and Stefan were close by and would heal her as soon as they could. Inhaling a deep breath she stabbed the knife into her stomach. She let out a groan of pain and blood began to pour from her stomach. She groaned in pain waiting for Elijah to change his mind. She really hoped it was soon.

"NO!" Elijah yelled. He tried to rush inside but couldn't get in. "Yes, all right fine! You can have your deal! Let me heal you!"

"Give me your word!" she groaned.

"I give you my word." Elijah said.

Elena stumbled outside and fell into Elijah's arms. But before he could do anything Elena stabbed him with the dagger. He cried out in pain and then fell to the floor.

Elena dropped next to him. Seconds later a writs was in her mouth and Stefan was next to her. She panted hard as the wound began to heal itself. Stefan removed his wrist and she leaned against him painting.

"Little tip." Damon said from the doorway. "Don't pull the dagger out."

Elena did her best to ignore him. She wished she didn't even have to invite him inside. But to get the dagger she did. It was the only way he'd agree to give it to them. Luckily Damon arrived first.

Lexi and Damon left to take care of the body. Elena and Stefan stayed behind to clean up and put things back together.

Elena sighed as she packed her last shirt into her suitcase. Stefan just rubbed her back. "We will come back one day and we will have a real romantic get away."

"Ok."

"How is your stomach?"

"Fine. Not even a scar."

"Good. Let's get going, you ready?"

She just nodded. Stefan sighed knowing she really didn't want to leave. Neither of them did.

They got back home really late and went right to bed. They were both exhausted.

* * *

**A/N What do you think? Leave me your thoughts in a review. Those who review with an account will get a sneak peek at the next chapter so please review! **

For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on Facebook at **"hopelessromanticgurl" **

For updates and information on my original novels FIND and LIKE ME ON Facebook at **"S.M. Nicholas Romance Author"**


	15. Chapter 15 - The Return of Katherine

**A/N The Vampire Diaries Settings and Characters all belong to LJ Smith and the CW. Any original characters and this story are copyright © 2011-2018 to Hopelessromanticgurl, all rights reserved. No part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system, without permission in writing from the author.**

* * *

The next morning Elena woke up peacefully and content in Stefan's arms…that was until she saw the clock and realized how late to school they were. She shot up with a gasped and jumped out of bed to shower and get ready.

Once she was finished getting dressed she burst out of the bathroom into Stefan's room. "Stefan, we're late for school!"

"Let's be later." Stefan said with a smirk.

"Stefan. It's school, remember? That thing we keep forgetting about…" She bent down to tie her shoe.

Stefan went up behind her. "School? Doesn't ring a bell." He lightly tickled her making her stand.

"Hey!" she giggled.

Once she was standing Stefan gently turned her face to him and started to kiss her. She fought off the giggles and tried to stay stern."Stefan."

He didn't respond just continued to kiss her.

"Stefan." Elena giggled her sternness quickly fading.

He gave a playful growl and lifted her up and carried her over to the bed. Elena lost it and

giggled. "Ok five minutes, only five minutes."

He laid her down on the bed getting on top of her and growled again."Only five minutes." She giggled and they started to kiss deeply.

* * *

Five minutes later Elena giggled and tried pushing Stefan off her. "Ok time to get ready to go."

"Nope." He said.

"Stefan I said only five minutes."

"It hasn't been five minutes yet that clock is fast."

Elena shook her head giggling as Stefan kissed all the ticklish spots on her neck."Stefan!"

"Our five minutes isn't up yet." He continued to kiss her neck.

"Stefan that tickles!" She giggled.

Stefan chuckled and poked her side. She squealed. "Don't you dare. We have to go. Stefan we have to..." She squealed and burst into giggles when he started to tickle her sides. "...gohoho! Nohoho! Stohohohohohohop!"

He just continued to tickle her sides as he kissed her ticklish neck.

"Stehehefan, STOhohhohohoP!" She squirmed around on the bed trying to push him away but he was too strong.

"No can do. You promised me 5 more minutes and you didn't follow through." He teased.

"Lehehexi hehehehehelp!" She cried.

In a flash Lexi was in the room. She laughed. "What's going on?"

"Heheheheheehlp!" Elena squealed.

Lexi laughed. "Stefan, you're both going to late for school."

Stefan stopped to give Elena a break. He turned his head slightly to look at Lexi. "She's the one who promised me five more minutes."

"Yeah and it's been 15." Lexi laughed.

He laughed. "All right, all right. You win." He rolled off her letting her get up. She rushed back into the bathroom. Stefan chuckled and headed to get ready himself.

* * *

Stefan arrived downstairs just to see…Damon pinning Elena to the wall by her throat.

"What is going on here?" Stefan asked.

Damon slowly released "Elena".

"I don't know. You tell me. Is Katherine in the tomb or not?"

Stefan froze for a minutes then turned to run upstairs but Lexi stopped him.

"Lexi, what are you…"

"Just stop and listen. There are five people in this house. Only one of those people has a heartbeat. I want you to listen closely. Where is the sound of the heartbeat coming from?"

Stefan listened closely. "Upstairs."

"SO that means…."

"Katherine." Stefan growled looking to her.

"Hi, Stefan. I missed you. Long time no see." Katherine smirked.

"Not long enough." Stefan growled.

"By the way, Lexi, thanks for ruining my fun."

"Anytime. I wish I could say it's nice to meet you, but that would be a lie and I try my very hardest not to lie." Lexi smirked.

"I still don't understand what Stefan sees in you. Why did you have to go and change Stefan anyway? This new Stefan is boring."

"I didn't do anything. Stefan did it all by choice." Lexi said proudly. "Now onto a more important question why are you here?"

"I missed Stefan."

"How did you even get out?" Stefan asked.

"Um….magic….I think?" Katherine smiled.

"She's not going to tell us anything. I say we just kill her." Damon said.

"That's not a good idea." Katherine said. "You need me."

"We need you like we need a stake through the heart."

"Both of you stop it." Lexi groaned. She looked to Stefan. "Go upstairs and warn Elena of what's going on. I'll try and get some answers."

In a flash Stefan was gone. But in a flash so was Katherine.

Lexi growled and cursed under her breath and then in a flash followed after both of them.

* * *

"What is she doing here? I don't want her here. Get her out of here." Elena said the second she found out.

"When we killed Elijah we didn't know that she was understand compulsion by Elijah not to leave the tomb until he said so. So once he died…you get the idea." Damon said.

"I knew we shouldn't have killed him." Elena muttered.

"How is that even possible?" Stefan asked.

"He's an original. He has so many special skills that none of us could even comprehend." Lexi said.

"Why is she here?" Elena asked again.

"You all need me. We want the same thing, Klaus dead. Yet you're running around like chickens with your head's off."

"I don't need your help, and I don't want it."

"That's incredibly stupid of you. Do you even know where Klaus is, what he looks like?"

"If you know something say it and get out." Damon growled.

"Fine. I'll just go to the Grill and get some lunch. Maybe Aunt Jenna is free for a bite." Katherine smirked at Elena.

Elena glared trying to act tough but inside she was terrified.

Katherine walked away and Elena instantly looked to Lexi.

"Don't worry I'm on it." Lexi smiled softly. "You two go to school. I'll make sure nothing happens to your Aunt."

Elena nodded and went with Stefan to school.

* * *

After school Elena went to her Girl's Night and Stefan went to a meeting at the Girll with Luca and his father. Maybe if they could get them on their side they'd have a better chance at getting rid of Klaus.

Bonnie came along to be someone they both trusted.

"Thank you for coming." Stefan said.

"I didn't want to but my son made a case to hear you out." Jonas said.

"Bonnie said that you have information about Elijah." Luca continued.

"Elijah's dead. I'm sorry." Stefan said.

Jonas stood about to leave but Lexi appeared in front of him. "Please don't leave, for me stay and hear us out."

"Lexi, I didn't know you'd be apart of this."

"Please just hear us out. If you care about me at all you'll stay and listen." Lexi said.

"Do you know everyone?" Stefan muttered under his breath making Lexi chuckle softly.

Jonas sat down.

"Thank you." Stefan said.

"I'm doing it for Lexi. She's an old friend. I'd do anything for her."

"Good, because we need your help and we can help you in return." Stefan said.

"How can you help us?" Jonas asked.

"We know Klaus has your daughter. We'd like to help you get her back."

"How can you do that?"

"I suspect that you and Elijah had a plan to kill Klaus. I'll help you follow that out. I give you my word, we all do." Stefan said.

Jonas looked to Stefan, Bonnie, and then to Lexi.

Lexi nodded. "If we all work together we can all get what we want most. The people we love and care about will be safe."

"Fine. You have a deal."

They sealed the deal with a hand shake. Then Jonas and Lexi spent some time catching up.

"So how do you two know each other?" Stefan asked.

"We go way back. When Jonas was about Luca'a age we met." Lexi said. "He helped me through some…dark times in my life."

"What about Stefan?" Bonnie asked.

"We went our separate ways for a while. I needed Stefan to see he could live his life the right way without me coaching him by his side. That's when I met Jonas."

"We became very close friends. She is one of my best friends." Jonas said.

Lexi smiled.

"Did you two ever…" Luca asked.

"No!" Lexi cried out. "Ewww no. He was like my brother. We were both with people we loved romantically. We were just friends, like Stefan and I."

"Good. That would be weird." Luca said.

Everyone laughed and Lexi shook her head. "Thanks I think."

"Well we should get going. We will be in touch." Stefan said.

"Ok." They stood and shook hands again before they left.

* * *

As they were walking home Stefan spoke. "Why didn't you ever tell me about Jonas before?"

"I did. I told you about my friend I met who was a witch I just never gave a name." Lexi said. "He had asked me to keep it quiet. He didn't exactly trust all vampires at that point. He still doesn't."

Stefan sighed. "Lexi, we've been friends forever and I still feel like I don't know you."

Lexi sighed with him. "Is this about Klaus, you want to know about my past with him?"

"Why won't you tell me? You've told Elena."

"Elena needed to know to understand why we had to get rid of Elijah. You don't need to know."

"I'm your brother, you don't think I deserve to know?"

"You have no idea how hard it is for me to talk about, Stefan. I don't push you to talk about your father or your ripper days, why are you pushing this?"

"You did, for the longest time. I'm just trying to help you. Whatever it is, is eating you up inside. You haven't been the same since we first saw Elijah and learned about Klaus."

"My history with both of them is not a good one. I'm not going to let them hurt Elena the same way they hurt me."

"What does that mean?"

"When the time is right I'll explain it. Let's go home." Lexi said. In a flash she was gone.

Stefan sighed but followed after her.

* * *

**A/N What do you think? Leave me your thoughts in a review. Those who review with an account will get a sneak peek at the next chapter so please review! **

For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on Facebook at **"hopelessromanticgurl" **

For updates and information on my original novels FIND and LIKE ME ON Facebook at **"S.M. Nicholas Romance Author"**


	16. Chapter 16 - Goodbye Isobel

**A/N The Vampire Diaries Settings and Characters all belong to LJ Smith and the CW. Any original characters and this story are copyright © 2011-2018 to Hopelessromanticgurl, all rights reserved. No part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system, without permission in writing from the author.**

* * *

The next morning Lexi was just about go shower and get ready for her day when heard Stefan's phone rang from his bedroom.

"It's Elena." Stefan smiled. "Hey, Beautiful, how was your girls night?"

"Stefan, I need you."

Lexi froze and turned to Stefan, in a flash she was next to him listening to Elena.

"It's…It's Isobel she's… she's back."

"Stay there, we will be over in a minute." Stefan said. He hung up and looked to Lexi. "Let's go."

The two of them headed over to Elena's.

One the way over they got a frantic call from Caroline. Matt had gotten hurt and Caroline fed him her blood causing her to have to tell him the truth about everything he took off and nobody had heard from him since.

* * *

After arriving to Elena's house they went up to her room and she was sitting by her window leaning against the wall. Stefan could tell she was barely holding it together.

"This is bad. Between Isobel, Jenna, and now Matt…this is disaster bad." Elena said.

"We will figure this out. We will figure it all out." Lexi said.

Elena just sighed. Stefan rubbed her back.

Before more could be said John walked in. "Can I speak with you downstairs."

"I have nothing to say to you." Elena said.

"Please? It's important. Stefan you and Lexi too."

Lexi and Stefan looked to Elena. "It's up to you." Stefan said softly. "We will support whatever you decide. If you decide to go downstairs we will be right by your side the entire time."

Elena inhaled and exhaled a deep breath. "Let's go."

The three of them went downstairs. Just as they turned the corner Isobel came out of the kitchen.

"You invited her in!" Elena gasped.

"She has information on Klaus. Please just listen to her."

Elena sighed and looked to Stefan and Lexi, unsure of what to do. Stefan rubbed her back. "What do you know?" Stefan asked.

"Since I was last here, I've been doing everything possible to find Klaus. We knew our best chance was to find him before he could find you." Isobel said as they all moved to the kitchen.

"Best chance at what?" Stefan asked.

"Keeping Elena alive." John answered.

"You don't get to talk, ok, not after everything you've done." Elena said.

"Were you able to find Klaus?" Lexi asked.

"No. Nobody knows where he is but there are these rumors that are flying around. That a doppelganger exists." Isobel continued.

"Which means any vampire that wants to get in favor with Klaus will be lining up to capture you." John added.

"I'm not buying any of this." Elena said shaking her head. Maybe it was denial maybe it wasn't. She didn't know. But she did know at this moment she didn't believe anything that was being said. She looked to Isobel. "The last time that you were here, you made it clear that you didn't care about me. Now all of a sudden I'm supposed to believe that you want to help?"

"Klaus has been obsessed with finding Katherine for centuries. All it would take was any one of those 1864 tomb vampires to spread the word around that Katherine was still alive and it would bring him straight here to Mystic Falls, where you were bound to be discovered, so we killed them." John explained.

"And almost killed Lexi and Damon in the process!" Elena yelled a little louder than she meant to.

Isobel went over to Elena. "I have a safe house that I can take you to. The deed is in your name. No vampires can get in without your permission, not even me. Let me help you."

"You wanna help me?" Elena asked. "Then get out of my house!" With that Elena stormed up the stairs and back into her room slamming the door behind her.

"You heard her. We listened to you now you need to leave." Lexi said. In a flash Stefan and Lexi were gone too.

* * *

Per Elena's request they went to the Salvatore house. They were all sitting in the living room. Elena was cuddled into Stefan's side as he stroked her hair.

"Do you really think that Isobel's telling the truth that word's gotten out about the doppelganger?"

"I don't trust a word that she says, but I think we'd be stupid to ignore the warning." Stefan said.

'You know, you should just stay here. It's better for us to keep an eye on you." Damon suggested.

"What, in the house that any vampire can enter? No. Her house is safer." Stefan said.

"Well, then we'll stay there." Damon said.

"Stefan and I have it covered, Damon. You don't need to come." Lexi said.

"That's not your choice to make." Damon smirked. "It's up to Elena."

"So is that the plan? None of you will let me out of your sight again?"Elena asked.

"Let me know when you come up with a better one." Damon said.

"Fine. Then one of you 3 bodyguards is gonna have to come with me to the Lockwood luncheon." She said.

"That'd be me." Stefan smiled and kissed her head.

"Not me. I have witch stuff to attend to with Bonnie." Damon said.

"Does that mean that you're taking her to the…"

"Shh…" Damon said cutting her off.

Elena was confused, but then Katherine walked in.

"Don't get quiet on my account. If you have a plan to combat the impending vampire doom, please do tell."

Nobody said a word. Elena held back her giggles knowing how annoyed it was making her.

"Seriously, what is the plan to get us out of this mess, hmm? I delivered you a moonstone, a werewolf, and the dagger to lure and kill Klaus, a werewolf, and right now all you have is a moonstone. Or so you tell me."

"No, we have it. It's in a very safe place." Damon said.

"I've been honest with you. Time to return the favor." Katherine said.

"Let me be honest with you. Don't mistake the fact that we haven't set you on fire in your sleep for trust."

Elena giggled softly.

"Fine. Be that way." She stormed out of the room.

* * *

At the Lockwood's Stefan and Elena spoke with Caroline and still couldn't find Matt. They agreed to have Lexi help look until Elena accepted the award that she needed to and then would help too.

After that everything went by so fast. One minute she was in front of the crowd giving a speech and the next thing she remembered was seeing Katherine and then she blacked out.

Stefan didn't even realize what had happen until Katherine stabbed him with a vervain dart and tossed him into the bushes.

The second it wore off he was on the phone with Lexi and planning and searching for Elena.

* * *

After spending all day searching they came up empty. They were just about to give up when Stefan's phone rang it was Elena.

"Elena?"

"Mystic Falls cemetery. Come get me please, please help me." then she hung up.

"Lexi, Let's go!"

Stefan ran out of the house and was gone in a flash. Lexi grabbed the car and followed behind him.

They arrived to the cemetery and quickly found Elena. They both gasped at the sight. Isobel was laying on the ground burned to death and Elena was sitting on the ground next to her with her knees pulled to her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs as she rocked back and forth.

Stefan ran over to her and knelt down in front of her. "Hey, Elena, Baby, Hey, it's me. You're safe. Come on, let's get you home."

Elena didn't respond.

"Lexi!" Stefan called in a panic.

Lexi ran over and knelt down next to Stefan. "Elena? Elena can you hear me? It's Lexi."

"Sh-She's go-gone." Elena stuttered.

"It's ok. You're safe. Let's get you home. Can we carry you?"

Elena nodded.

Stefan gently lifted her up and carried her bridal style.

* * *

At the Salvatore house Elena was sitting on one of the chairs fiddling with her mother's necklace. Lexi had given it to her shortly after, on the car ride home. She had managed to stop crying and calm down with Stefan's help but she was still filled with sadness. The same sadness she felt when it adoptive mother was killed. Stefan walked in and saw her playing with the necklace.

"Is the Isobel's?"

She just nodded. "I never thought I'd feel bad about her being dead and yet…"

"She was your mother." Stefan answered.

Elena just nodded. She looked back down at the necklace. "It was so horrible Stefan." She said as her voice cracked. "She just ripped of the necklace and let herself burn, she was screaming so, so loud, and the skin was melting right off her face, her back caught fire and she was just screaming and screaming. I didn't know what to do. Everything was happening so fast. I couldn't stop her I…"

"Hey, hey, hey, shhhh. It's over. There was nothing you could have done." Stefan soothed.

"She betrayed Katherine for me. She really did care about me Stefan. The whole thing about the safe house and her wanting to protect me was real. I didn't even get a chance to thank her."

"She knows deep down that you love her. That's what matters."

Elena shook her head. "I was so horrible to her. I slammed the door in her face, I told her to get out of my house."

"Elena seriously how many teenage girls out there have slammed the door on their mother when they were angry?"

Elena giggled slightly knowing he was right. "I still don't understand something though."

"What's that?"

"Why did they let me go?"

Stefan shook her head. "I don't know, anything that John told Isobel we have to assume Klaus knows right?"

Elena just nodded.

"So he knows you aren't going to turn yourself into a vampire, he knows that you have us keeping you safe…

"He knows I'm not going to run…"

They both just looked at each other but before they could speak Damon walked back into the room along with Lexi.

"We need to take some precautions." Damon placed a stack of papers on Elena's lap. "Because we got played. All of us."

"What is this?" Elena asked.

"A deed to our house. It's in Zack's name but once you sign it, it will be in your name." Stefan explained.

"You're giving me your house?" Elena asked in shock.

"Isobel had the right idea with the safe house, you can just stay here that way you can control who can and cannot enter this house." Lexi said. "Since Zack no longer lives in Mystic Falls, he has agreed to let you own the house."

"Although I'll be super pissed if you lock me out." Damon said.

Elena just looked at Damon as he smiled at her.

"Don't give me reason to and I won't." she smirked.

"Ouch, nice." Stefan laughed.

Elena giggled. Things were starting to get a little better.

* * *

**A/N What do you think? Leave me your thoughts in a review. Those who review with an account will get a sneak peek at the next chapter so please review! **

For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on Facebook at **"hopelessromanticgurl" **

For updates and information on my original novels FIND and LIKE ME ON Facebook at **"S.M. Nicholas Romance Author"**


	17. Chapter 17 - The Decade Dance

**A/N The Vampire Diaries Settings and Characters all belong to LJ Smith and the CW. Any original characters and this story are copyright © 2011-2018 to Hopelessromanticgurl, all rights reserved. No part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system, without permission in writing from the author.**

* * *

The next morning the papers were legally signed and the Salvatore house was now hers. Everyone waited outside. After saying goodbye to the realtor Stefan, Damon and Lexi all moved to the front door.

Elena stood at her front door staring at Stefan, Damon, Rose and Lexi.

"Sorry I keep forgetting." She smiled.

"Just let us inside." Damon said.

Elena giggled and looked at Lexi. Then she smirked. "Thanks for the house, guys. I promise I won't throw too many wild parties." Then she turned to walk away.

Lexi and Stefan just smirked planning their revenge for when she did invite them in. They both knew she would so they let her have her fun.

"ELENA GILBERT!" Damon growled. "LET ME IN OR I SWEAR YOU WILL NOT LIKE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!"

Elena just giggled and turned around. She looked to Lexi first.

"Lexi, would you like to come into my house.

"I would love to, Thank you."

Lexi went inside and stood next to Elena. "Stefan you may enter my house under one condition."

"What's that?" Stefan asked.

"Kiss me after entering."

"Of course."

"Then you may come in."

Stefan stepped inside and they shared a kiss.

"Rose, you may come inside too."

Rose chuckled and thanked her. Then she looked to Damon and fought off the smirk. She knew he was having those "being picked last in gym" type feelings.

Then all four of them looked to Damon.

She looked at Damon, "Damon…"

Elena stopped as a thought hit her. He had always teased her and made fun of her, now was her change to get a little payback. She smirked.

"What are we 12?" Damon asked.

"One of us is."

Stefan and Lexi fought off the smirk.

"What were you saying before about me locking you out?"

"Elena Gilbert I swear if you don't let me in right I'll…"

"You'll what, as long as I'm inside you can't hurt me."

Damon growled. "Stefan tell your girlfriend she better let me in."

"Sorry Damon, she is in control now." Stefan smirked.

Damon growled. Elena giggled. Stefan just laughed. "Elena you know he's going to kill you once you let him inside."

"Who says I'm letting him inside?" she teased. "We could finally have this whole house to ourselves."

Stefan laughed. He knew this was driving Damon insane. He couldn't help but play along.

"You know you're right. This whole entire house just for you and I. No one to interrupt us in the morning while we cuddle, we wouldn't always have to watch what we say in fear of Damon hearing us…no one to annoy us at all." Stefan smirked.

Elena giggled. "Yeah."

"Also I would protect her against Damon." Lexi said.

"Yeah." Elena smiled.

"Ok how about this, either you let me inside or I'll go on a killing spree and kill everyone in this town starting with your little brother Jeremy, no or maybe…better yet I'll start with Caroline. She'd be easier to kill."

Elena glared at him. "I was just fooling around Damon, you didn't have to get all bad vampire on me."

Damon groaned. "Then let me inside and I'll leave then all alone."

"Promise?"

"Yes I promise."

"And Caroline, and everyone else that I love?"

"Yes, Elena I promise."

"If I let you in, do you promise to obey the owner of this house."

"No."

"Seriously Damon, my way you promised, no more secrets or lies. I call the shots remember?"

"Yes, Elena sure."

"Then yes Damon you can come in."

In a flash Damon was in the house and holding Elena with her arms pinned behind her back.

"Damon I swear whatever you're thinking of doing to her don't!" Stefan growled.

"Don't worry Stefan I'm not going to do anything that will hurt Elena."

Elena struggled to get free. "Lexi help." She said.

She didn't know what Damon had planned but she knew she wasn't going to like it…even if it didn't cause her any pain at all.

"Damon let her go, now." Lexi growled.

"No. I warned her. Now she needs to face her consequence."

"Help." Elena whimpered feeling terrified all of a sudden.

"What are you doing?" Lexi asked. "I said let her go."

"What I'm about to do will solve all our problems. I get my revenge and it gets Klaus off our backs." Damon said.

"What are you going to do?" Stefan asked.

"I'd rather show you."

But before he could move Lexi pulled Elena from his arms and behind her. "You're not going to touch her."

"Oh relax I was just going to tickle her."

"No you weren't."

"I'm hungry." With that Damon turned to leave.

Lexi shook her head and turned to Elena. "Are you ok?"

She nodded. "Thank you."

"Not a problem. But I'm also sorry."

"Why?"

"For this..." Lexi pulled Elena back into her arms pinning her arms behind her back.

"Lexi!" Stefan cried out in shock. "What are you doing?"

Elena just giggled. She trusted Lexi and knew she'd never hurt her.

"I don't think you'll mind what I'm about to do to her." Lexi said. "Besides Elena trusts me."

"What are you going to do to her?" Stefan asked.

Lexi smirked and whispered her next move so soft only a vampire could hear it. Stefan laughed. "She's going to hate you forever if you do that."

"She locked me out of my own house. She deserves it."

"Ok, whatever you say. Just watch her feet. She might kick."

Elena let out a scream when she felt Lexi running her fingers up and down her sides.

"LEXI NO! NO TICKLING!"

She couldn't hold back the giggles anymore. She squirmed trying desperately to get away.

"Stef-Stefan he-help!" Elena laughed.

Stefan just laughed. He had tickled Elena a few times before and knew all her weakest spots. He could be the evil boyfriend and tell Lexi that her most ticklish spot wasn't on her sides and then tell him where it really is, or he could just not do anything.

"Ok, ok, I'll help. Lexi, get her stomach or armpits." Stefan laughed.

"No! Elena screamed in giggles as Lexi moved to her stomach.

Lexi chuckled and stopped. "Your turn, Stefan."

Stefan chuckled and moved closer to Elena. "No! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Stefan shook his head. "You deserve this."

Elena squealed as he tickled her. She giggled and squirmed as Stefan got her in all her weakest spots.

"STOP!" She laughed hysterically.

Stefan stopped and let her go.

"I…hate…you..both." She gasped.

Stefan laughed. "You should know by now Elena, never tease a vampire."

She just giggled softly. Then she frowned. "What was Damon going to do to me?"

"It's better if you don't know." Lexi said.

Elena sighed and nodded. "You don't think he went after my family...do you?"

"No. He was just trying to scare you into letting him inside."

"Well it worked." Elena whispered.

"You're safe. Stefan and I would never let anything happen to you." Lexi said.

Just then there was a knock at the door. Elena jumped out of her skin.

"It's ok. It's just Bonnie." Lexi said. "Just remember a vampire won't be able to enter without your permission."

Elena nodded and opened the door. "Hey Bonnie, come on inside."

Bonnie stepped in. "Hey, I just found out some news. I've been talking with Luca and Jonas. We have a plan we think that just might work against Klaus. Jones was telling me that if a witch could channel enough power it would be strong enough to kill Klaus. Now, we would need the power of over 100 witches. But, Jones believes that if I, Luca, and himself all use our powers it should be enough."

"No." Lexi said instantly. "That's a bad idea. Using that much power could…it wouldn't be good." Lexi said filtering herself to protect Elena.

"But Jones, Luca, and I would all use our power so nobody gets hurt. I know what the outcome of using too much power will do to me, Lexi. Jonas made sure I understood."

"We will come up with another way, you getting hurt or worse is NOT an option." Lexi said.

"We're running out of time, Lexi." Bonnie said. "This is he closet thing we have to plan."

"It will be a plan, Our last and final plan if everything else fails." Lexi said.

Bonnie sighed. But nodded. "Fine."

"Come on, we should get going." Elena said.

"Going? Wait, where are you going?" Stefan asked.

"School." Elena answered.

"No, we didn't create a safe house for you to leave it." Stefan said. "Klaus is out there somewhere."

"Yeah, and nobody knows where. Look, I really appreciate what you guys did for me. I'll be able to sleep at night knowing I'm safe. But I'm not going to be a prisoner."

"She has a point." Lexi said.

Elena smiled at Lexi and Bonnie and turned to leave.

"Wait, I'm coming." Stefan said.

Lexi smiled as they all left. Finally she had the house to herself. Now she could make her own plans for destroying the man that destroyed her life.

* * *

At school Elena walked into her history class and saw a flyer on her desk for the decade dance and smiled. She showed it to Stefan with a huge smile. He just shook his head.

She frowned but then showed it to Bonnie who nodded. Elena looked to Stefan with a look that said 'ha-ha'.

Stefan rolled his eyes and turned to the front of the room. Then Alaric walked in. The day seemed to go by like normal. Nothing out of the ordinary happened. That is…until lunch time.

She was sitting there with Bonnie, Jeremy, and Stefan. It had taken some time but she finally got used to the idea of Bonnie and Jeremy dating. They were both happy so she was happy.

Another student went over to them. "Hey, Elena. I know this is going to sound weird. But this totally hot guy just asked me to ask you if you were going to the dance?"

"Tell him she has a boyfriend." Bonnie said

"You could at least meet him. He'll be at the dance, just look for him. His name is Klaus."

Everyone froze and Elena turned white. "What did you say?"

"His name is Klaus."

"Where is he? Is he here?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't know."

"She's being compelled." Stefan said.

"He wants to know if you'll save him the last dance. Isn't that cute!" Just like that she walked away.

Everyone was still in shock. They were finally about to meet Klaus, but they all knew it wasn't going to end well.

* * *

They all left school early and went back to the house to discuss a plan.

"Easy, we go to the dance and find him." Damon said.

"How? We have no idea what he looks like." Stefan said.

"He won't be sixteen and covered in pimples."

"Even if we do find him what's our plan of attack." Elena asked.

Before she could be answered the door opened and Ric walked in.

"Sorry I'm late."

"I need you to put Damon and I down as chaperones for tonight. Klaus made his move. He's going to be at the dance tonight." Lexi said.

"What are we going to do once we find him?" Elena asked again.

"I'll call Jones and Luca and make sure they are there to help me. Together the three of us can take him down." Bonnie said.

"That's not going to work." Ric said. "He's the biggest, badest, and strongest vampire in the world."

"I agree with Ric. I mean how do you know Klaus won't..." He went to attack her causing Elena to gasp.

But before he could touch her Bonnie sent Damon flying across the room with a flick of her finger.

"Well, I'm impressed." Stefan said.

Elena giggled softly. It was nice to see Damon getting a taste of his own medicine.

"I can kill Klaus. I'm strong enough I know I can." Bonnie said.

Lexi shook her head. "No. No way. We will find another plan."

"Lexi, we don't have time." Bonnie argued.

"Why are you so against her using her powers to stop Klaus?" Elena asked.

"Because she is a whiny brat who doesn't want us to do anything unless she came up with it first." Damon said.

"Liar." Elena said. "Lexi, what's going on?"

Lexi looked to Bonnie. Bonnie shook her head. Lexi looked to Elena. She inhaled and exhaled a deep breath and said "If Bonnie uses as much power as she needs to kill Klaus it will kill her first."

"Lexi!" Damon growled.

"What! No! You're not going to do it!" Elena cried.

"Wait, really?" Ric asked.

Lexi nodded.

"She's not going to do it! We will find a new plan." Elena said.

"With Jones and Luca's help I won't need as much power and it won't kill me." Bonnie said.

"But without them..." Elena asked.

"Yes, Lexi is right."

Elena gasped and forced the tears away. "You're not going to do that!"

"I might not have a choice." Bonnie said.

"No!" Elena cried. "NO!"

"Bonnie is right. We don't have time to come up with a new plan. Right now she and the other two are our best shot at getting rid of Klaus." Damon said.

"NO!" Elena cried again.

Stefan walked over to Elena. "It's ok. As long as Jones and Luca help her she will he fine. By tomorrow we won't have to worry about Klaus." He hugged her closely to his chest.

Everyone knew it was the best plan, but they were all scared even if they didn't admit it.

* * *

To help get her mind off tonight Stefan took her upstairs to dig through his family's old clothes to find something to wear.

"Your relatives were such packrats." Elena giggled. She picked her two favorite and held them up for Stefan to see. "Ok, so what do you think? Twiggy or sexy hippy?"

"Ooh." He smirked.

She faked a smile and then frowned and went back to looking.

"You know it's not too late to back out, right?" He said gently.

"And what, miss out on all the fun?" She said, but didn't look at him. She continued to dig through the box. Stefan knew what she was doing.

He slowly went over to her. "Hey…" He gently took her face in his hands, rubbing his thumb over her cheek bone.

"All this time spent worrying about Klaus. I think I convinced myself that he's not real but he is." she said softly.

"And tonight, we will put an end to him." Stefan told her.

They shared a kiss and pulled away.

"I love you." Elena said.

"I want you to tell me that when the night's over." He told her.

They share another kiss.

"Time to go." a voice said.

They pulled away and turned to see Lexi.

Elena just grabbed her dress and went into the bathroom. Stefan sighed. "She'll never admit to this, but I know she is terrified."

"We all are." Lexi told him. "None of us want to admit it either."

Stefan nodded. "Can you wait for her up here. I need to go get ready."

"Yeah of course."

Stefan left the room and Lexi sighed. She had said 'everyone' but what she really meant was herself. She was terrified. She was terrified of facing Klaus again. After what he had done to her….to her family, she wasn't sure she was ready to face him again. But she knew to help prevent Elena from going through what she went through she had to do this. She just hoped nobody got hurt or killed…Elena would never forgive her.

* * *

They arrived at the dance. They all went inside slowly and looked around, almost as if it was going to explode at any moment.

Just then the same student from the lunch room, Dana, appeared on stage. "Thanks for coming out tonight. We're going to start tonight off with a special request."

Everyone turned to the stage.

"This is for Elena…from Klaus."

The music started and Elena froze. "No." she whispered.

"Elena…" Stefan said softly.

"No, no." She started to shake her head. "No, no, no." She covered her ears as she continued to shake her head and mutter the word 'no'.

"Elena, what's going on?" Stefan asked. "Hey, it's ok."

Elena only got more upset. She started gasping for air. She pulled her hands away from her ears and wrapped them around her throat as she started choking. She sunk down to her knees. "No…no…no…no." she choked out.

"Elena, what's going on? What's wrong?" Stefan asked kneeing down in front of her.

"Stefan, cover her ears wth your hands, it will help block out the sound." Lexi said.

Doing as he said Stefan covered her ears with his hands. Elena seemed to calm down a little bit. She removed her hands from her throat and stopped choking but she recovered her ears, putting her hands over Stefan's. "Make it stop." She whimpered.

"Shhh, it's ok. It's ok. It's almost over. What's going on?" Stefan asked.

"This song." Jeremy choked out. "It was our Dad's favorite. He would listen to it all the time."

"That night of the crash, Stefan, I remember hearing this song playing before the car went off the bridge." Lexi said. "Not only was this her father's favorite song it was the last song that was playing before he…"

Stefan nodded. He kept his hand over her ears and leaned in to kiss her forehead. "You're safe. It's almost over. It's almost over." He said.

The music finally changed and Stefan released her ears and helped her stand up. "Are you ok?" Lexi asked.

Elena nodded. "I can't listen to that song. Whenever I hear it I feel like I'm drowning. I can't breathe. I don't know how Klaus could have known that. I've never told anyone."

Everyone shrugged.

"It's a party people, let's blend in. Klaus will come to us when the time is right." Damon said.

"Good idea, let's dace." Bonnie said dragging Jeremy away.

Damon left to go chat with Ric.

Stefan offered Elena his hand. She just sighed. He smiled. "Come on, how often do I offer to dance?"

"You should take full advantage of this, it might never happen again." Lexi laughed.

"What about you?" Elena asked softly.

"I'll go see if I can get in reach with Jonas and Luca. Also fill in Caroline on what's going on." Lexi said.

Elena nodded. "Please be careful."

"Always." Lexi smiled. She walked away.

Stefan smirked and Elena took his hand and they went over to the dance floor. Elena snuggled closely into Stefan's chest and hugged him close. It wasn't a slow song on but Elena was still shaken and wanted to just snuggle him for him.

"You ok?" Stefan asked kissing her head hugging her to him.

"How did he know about that song? Nobody, nobody, not even Jenna or Jeremy know about what that song does to me." Elena said.

"How did you know?" Stefan asked.

"I was in the car one and had the radio on. Usually the music helped keep me calm while I was driving but once that song came on I lost all control. I stopped and managed to pull over. A kind man in the car behind me came to check on me. He called Jenna and she came to get me. She didn't ask any questions and I never told her what happen. She knew I used to be scared in cars so she didn't think much of it."

"I don't know how Klaus found out. I promise we will figure it out though."

Elena sighed."I know it's not a slow song, but I just want to stay like this."

"That's fine with me." Stefan said kissing her head again. "Just try and relax. We will find Klaus and we will get rid of him for good. Just hang in there, ok?"

She just nodded.

Suddenly the music changed to a slow dance and Stefan looked over by the DJ and saw Lexi. He smiled Lexi and mouthed a small 'Thank you'.

She nodded and smiled and headed out of the room.

* * *

Lexi appeared outside and looked around for Jones and Luca. Neither of them were anywhere in sight. "They are just running late, they are running late." she told herself.

Just then a student walked over to her. "Are you Lexi?"

"Who wants to know?" Lexi asked.

"I have a message from Jones, he asked me to give you this letter." The student replied. They handed Lexi the letter and walked away.

Lexi grew nervous as she slowly opened the envelop. Jones wasn't here yet and now she was getting a letter from him…that wasn't a good sign.

She opened it and unfolded the paper. The handwriting was sloppy almost as if he wrote it in a hurry.

_Dear Lexi, _

_If you're reading this I'm long gone. Before you get upset I'm not gone as in dead just no longer in Mystic Falls. Luca and I were ready to come meet you but Klaus showed up at our door. He offered us a deal…Lexi I'm very sorry but I took it. _

_The deal was that he would kill us where we stood or we could leave town and never come back. If we left town he'd use my daughter for what he needed and then once it was all over he'd compel her and make her forget everything that's happen and she'll be returned to us safe and sound without a scratch or even a bad memory. _

_I couldn't pass this up, Lexi. I hope you understand…._

Lexi stopped reading, forcing the tears not to come. "I understand perfectly…you betrayed me." She didn't even bother to read the rest of the letter. She crumbled it up and threw it behind her.

Jones and Luca weren't coming so that means they needed a new plan before Bonnie got herself hurt or worse killed.

She rushed back inside and searched frantically for the others but nobody was anywhere to be found.

She came out of the room where everyone was dancing and focused on listening.

"BONNIE NO!"

Lexi got a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach and rushed toward the sound.

* * *

Is it possible to feel trapped, even though you've got tons of free space around you? Well for Elena Gilbert it was possible. That's how she felt as she stood trapped outside her school cafeteria watching Bonnie fight off Klaus, who actually turned out to be hiding in Alaric's body. Elena was terrified. She knew if Bonnie used all the power she needed to destroy him she'd die, but if she didn't use her power Klaus would kill her another way. Either way her best friend was about to be gone and she couldn't handle that! She stood outside banging on the door screaming, trying everything to get inside. Even Stefan wasn't strong enough to get in.

Lexi ran over. "What's going on!?"

"Klaus is in Alaric's body. He knew from the begging what we had planned! He trapped Elena and Bonnie alone to get Bonnie to try and use his powers. Now she's in there fighting him!" Stefan quickly knowing Elena would be too hysterical to speak.

"What! She can't do that!" Lexi cried. "She was supposed to wait for Jones and Luca!"

"There was no time. We tried but couldn't stop her!" Stefan said still struggling to get the door opened.

From inside Bonnie turned to look at Elena. Blood was dripping down her nose covering her mouth. She looked weak and Elena knew it was only a matter of time. Bonnie turned back to the vampire. The lights were bursting, vending machine were exploding , suddenly Bonnie's body jerked and she fell to the floor.

"NO!" Elena screamed.

The doors finally open and Elena and Stefan ran inside. Elena grabbed Bonnie pulled her into her lap.

"Bonnie, Bonnie, Hey, Hey."

Stefan looked around only to find Klaus/Alaric was gone. Lexi knelt down beside Bonnie too and quickly checked her over. Lexi knew…she was gone. It was all her fault.

"Stefan, she's not breathing ." Elena cried out.

Stefan grabbed Bonnie's wrist. There was no pulse.

"Stefan! Stefan, I can't find her pulse! Stefan! Do something, please! Stefan, please! Just give her blood, do something, please!"

"It's too late. I'm sorry…"

"No! No. No, no, no, no, no! Bonnie! Bonnie, please, no! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Elena cried

Stefan heard footsteps approaching so he turned his head and saw his brother Damon.

"Stefan get Elena, out of here." He demanded. "I'll deal with this."

Elena looked up at him, her eyes burning with hate. "What do you mean deal with this?"

Damon walked over to Elena and tried to take Bonnie from her. "The sheriff can't know about this. Last thing we need's another mysterious death."

"THIS IS BONNIE!" Elena screamed pulling Bonnie closer to her.

She wasn't going to let him just burry her in the woods somewhere and make up some lie about her leaving town.

Damon looked at Stefan. "Get her home now…so I can clean this up."

Stefan went behind Elena and wrapped his arms around her waist. She started squirming not wanting to be taken away from her best friend.

"No, Stefan, no."

She knew it was no use. He was a vampire and stronger than her but she had to at least try.

"Stefan no, no, please! Lexi,help, help!" she begged.

"I'll take care of Bonnie, I promise, Elena. I will make sure she is taken care of." Lexi said.

"No, no, let me do it! Let me do it! Bonnie! Bonnie wake up!" Elena cried hysterically.

"Hey, hey, hey," he cooed gently.

Elena continued to squirm but finally Stefan got her to her feet. That's when Elena was hit with another thought. Where was her brother?

"Jeremy. What about Jeremy?" she asked franticly.

"I'll find him." Lexi answered.

Elena took one look at Bonnie's body and broke out into fresh tears and let out a huge scream.

"NO!"

"Shhh, shhh, shhh." Stefan whispered into her ear as she gently pulled her away, despite her struggle to be released.

He finally made it to the end of the hallway. Elena turned in his arms, trying to run back to Bonnie.

"Bonnie, Bonnie!" she cried. "Let me go!"

Stefan hated doing this to her, but she would be a lot worse, if she saw what Damon was about to do. He lifted her legs, and carried her bridal style to cry, kicking and screaming, and of course crying. He set her down in the car and buckled her in. He closed her door and went over to his side and got in. After he buckled himself in, he drove away. He hated listening to the sound of her crying. It made him feel even worse knowing there was nothing he could do.

* * *

After a few minutes of driving Elena stopped crying. Stefan looked over at her. She was just staring ahead in the state of shock. He sighed. He only hoped she didn't go into denial, because that would kill her worse when it finally set in.

* * *

They finally arrived back at his house. He looked at Elena, she was the same that she was when he checked a few minutes. He un-buckled his seat belt and got out. He went over to Elena's side and un-buckled her before taking her back into his arms. He went over to the living room and set her down on one of the chair. He grabbed a blanket from the couch and wrapped it around her shoulders. He made a quick fire.

He kissed her forehead. "I'll be right back."

Elena wanted to protest. Her mind was screaming at her vocal cords to do something but they weren't working together. Stefan left the room. Elena just sat there staring at the wall in front of her. She was trying to wrap her mind around what just happen. All she could think about was Bonnie's dead body laying there on the floor. Then she thought about Damon and what he was doing to her. She was buried alone in the dark words scared, with no one to comfort her. Damon was so heartless treating Bonnie this way. She remembered the day Damon had tried to kill Bonnie because she destroyed the witch pendent.

She was never going to forgive Damon for this…ever. Stefan came back with a tea cup in his hands. He brought it over to her.

"Here, drink this."

She just shook her head and pushed it away. "I can't" she whispered.

"Yeah, yeah you can, drink this."

He got down by her side and gently rubbed her arm. Sighing Elena took the cup and put it too her lips but she couldn't drink it. "This is my fault." She cried.

"No, no, no, no, no." he said quickly.

She just nodded her head disagreeing with him.

"No, Hey, This was Klaus. Listen to me. Klaus did this."

Elena just sniffed. "What's he doing to her?" she choked out.

Stefan just sighed. He knew this was coming.

"I'm sure he's making her very comfortable."

Elena glared at him. "You and I both now that's not true."

Stefan sighed. "You're right, I don't know Elena. But I do know Lexi is there too. She would never do anything to disrespect Bonnie. She will take care of Bonnie and she will make sure Damon does the same drink your tea."

Again she shook her head.

"Please baby girl."

She shook her head.

"I want Bonnie."

Stefan sighed. "I know baby. I'm sorry but she is gone."

"NO!" Elena screamed. "SHE'S NOT DEAD!"

Elena stood from the chair and threw the cup at the wall making it smash into little pieces.

"SHE'S NOT DEAD! SHE'S NOT DEAD!" Elena screamed as she sunk down to her knees crying hysterically. Stefan got down by her and pulled her into his arms. He just held her and soothed her the best she could. He knew there was nothing he could do.

Suddenly her cell phone rang. She jumped startled by the sudden noise.

Stefan grabbed it for her. "I don't know the number." He told her.

She reached out for it. He handed it to her. She looked at the number. She didn't know either but figured it might be important so she picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Ding dong."

"What?"

"Ding dong the witch is dead, which old witch? The wicked witch! Ding dong the wicked witch is dead." A voice sang.

"Who is this?" Elena demanded working hard to not break out into tears.

"Elena, I'm surprised you can't tell by my voice. It's your good buddy Alaric…or better yet Klaus."

"You're sick, gloating about killing someone."

"I didn't do anything. You're the one who didn't stop her."

"I tried everything I could, there was nothing I could do!" Elena cried.

"You could have just came to me like I wanted. I thought you'd learn from Katherine's story, if you don't obey me I got after those you care about. Maybe now that Bonnie is dead you'll listen to me. It's still all your fault."

"It's not my fault!" Elena screamed as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Ding dong the witch is dead, which old witch? The wicked witch! Ding dong the wicked witch is dead." Klaus sang again.

"NO! STOP IT!"

She was so upset and hated listening to this, yet…she couldn't hang up, she was nearly paralyzed. Stefan grabbed the phone from her.

"YOU LISTEN TO ME, YOU SICK TWISTED FREAK! WE ARE GOING TO DESTORY YOUAND WHEN WE DO YOU WILL NEVER HURT ELENA AGAIN YOU HEAR ME! LEAVE ELENA AND EVERYONE ELSE SHE CARES ABOUT ALONE OR I SWAER I WILL KILL YOU SO SOFTLY AND SO PAINFULLY YOU WILL CRY!" Stefan growled.

"Bring it on Stefan. You need to remember I'm older and stronger than you and your brother. Tell Elena to surrender or I will kill every person she loves and I'll force her to watch, including you."

With that the line went dead. Stefan looked to Elena, she was crying hysterically into her hands.

"It's my fault, this is all my fault. Bonnie is dead and it's all my fault!" Elena cried.

"No, no, no, Baby, hey listen to me. This is not your fault. Klaus did all of this."

"I couldn't stop her!"

"Elena there was nothing you could have done. Bonnie was going to do this no matter what you said or did. There was nothing you could do…listen to me…"

He took her face in his hands making her look at him. "Listen to me, this is not your fault. Klaus did this. He killed Bonnie, you're not at fault in anyway."

"I couldn't save her…just like before…I couldn't save them…when is everyone I love going to stop leaving me!"

Stefan sighed he knew she was talking about her parents. He pulled her back into him and let her cry into his chest. It was the only thing he could do, talking didn't seem to be helping at all.

* * *

A few minutes later, the door opened. Elena looked and saw Damon. She pulled away from Stefan and went over to Damon. "What did you do with her?" she asked.

Damon looked at Stefan. "Please calm her down."

"Don't talk like I'm not standing right in front of you!" she demanded.

"Please calm down."

"You knew! Didn't you? You knew that she was going to fight Klaus tonight with or without Jones and Luca, didn't you?

"Yes I knew."

Elena slapped him. "I HATE YOU!" she screamed. "I NEVER SHOULD HAVE INVITED YOU INTO MY HOUSE! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU I HATE YOU!"

"Good, I really don't care, you know why?"

Elena just glared at him.

"Because at least you're alive to hate me. If Bonnie hadn't done what she did you'd be dead not her."

Elena slapped him again, only this time Damon caught her wrist.

"Hey! This is getting nowhere, let her go." Stefan said.

Damon let her go. "You need to listen very carefully and prepare yourself for what I'm about to say."

"No, I'm never listening to anything you have to say again. You…."

"ELENA BONNIE IS ALIVE!" Damon said cutting her off.

"What?" Elena asked.

"Wait what? Damon if this is a joke it's not funny." Stefan said.

"It's not a joke. Bonnie had to die. Klaus using Alaric's body was a total surprise. She wasn't prepared for that. And he wasn't going to stop, and we weren't going to be able to stop him until he knew she was dead. He had to believe it."

"What?" Elena asked still not getting it.

"She cast a spell. She's alive, Elena. Bonnie's ok."

"Where is she?"

"At the old abandon witches house. The other witches are restoring her power and bring her back. Jeremy and Lexi are with her so she isn't alone. He's has a computer and wireless box. In a few minutes you'll be able to video chat with her."

"Why did you lie to me Damon? Why didn't you tell me? I trusted you, you promised me no more lies. You could have told me."

"No, because then the tears wouldn't have been real. The struggle against Stefan taking you away wouldn't be real, you'd be faking everything and a vampire as old as Klaus would be able to tell. He'd know it was a trap. No one knew except me and Bonnie. Not even Jeremy or Lexi knew until I told them after you left."

"You promised, no more secrets or lies."

"I'm not sorry Elena. If I had to do it over again I would. I will do whatever it takes to keep you alive, even if it means lying to you."

"Or killing off my best friend?"

"Yeah that too. I'll do whatever I have to, to protect you Elena, I don't care if you hate me for it."

"Good, because I do hate you. I'll never forgive you for this."

Elena walked away.

"You really are heartless, do you have any idea what you put her through tonight? Bonnie isn't just a close friend, Bonnie is like her sister."

"I honestly don't care because it kept her alive."

With that Damon walked away. Stefan sighed and shook his head.

* * *

Elena felt much better after her video chat with Bonnie. Also Lexi promising to protect her helped too. But that didn't mean she was able to sleep...

Later on that evening everyone was in bed. They had given Elena her own room, just in case she ever needed it. Although right now she was in bed with Stefan. She couldn't fall asleep no matter how hard she tried. She sighed as she rolled onto her side.

"Why are you so restless?" Stefan asked.

"I don't know. Bonnie is alive and I'm happy about that but I just can't sleep. I can't get that image from my head."

"What image?"

"Of Bonnie laying there…dead. No pulse, no heartbeat, Stefan I…that will be permanently burned on my brain the rest of my life."

"As time goes on it will fade. Bonnie is alive and that will take over the image of her dead. The more you see of her, the less you'll remember her dead. I promise."

Elena sighed and rolled over onto his chest. He rubbed her back.

"Try and get some sleep."

"I can't, will you sing to me."

Stefan laughed. "My singing is anything but soothing. Just ask Damon."

"I bet you're a better singer than him."

"Nope."

She pouted. He laughed. "Pout isn't going to work."

She pouted more. He laughed. "You're so adorable." He said kissing her on the lips.

She smiled and kissed him back.

They pulled away. "I promise you Elena, no matter what happens I'll always be here for you."

"I believe you. I love you Stefan."

"I love you too forever and always."

* * *

Elena slept for about an hour before waking up from another nightmare about the past events. Sighing softly she knew what she had to do. She quietly and carefully snuck out of bed and left the room.

She headed to the door to the basement. Just as she reached the door handle the front door open causing Elena to gasp as Lexi walked in.

"Elena, what are you still doing up?" Lexi asked softly.

"Um…couldn't sleep. I was going to make some more tea." Elena said. "Is Bonnie…"

"Bonnie is fine. Sleep peacefully a few feet away from Jeremy." Lexi smiled. "But you do know the kitchen is the other direction right?"

"Yeah, I know. I was on my way to the bathroom first."

"The bathroom is also in the other direction." Lexi said. Then she noticed Elena's hand on the door handle. She put the pieces together. "Elena , No."

"I have to Lexi it. I tried it without him and Bonnie almost got killed. I need him!" Elena cried.

"We will find another way, Elena. Waking up Elijah is not the answer!"

"He promised to keep everyone I love safe, that includes you and Stefan."

"How do you know he's trustworthy? I thought I could trust him too, remember?"

"I'm really sorry about that, Lexi. I really am, but I have to do this. We both want Klaus dead and he is the only one strong enough to kill Klaus. Besides he also promised a way to keep me alive also."

"Elena…" Lexi sighed. "Let's go somewhere and talk, just you and I. Somewhere with no Stefan and no Damon. It's time I tell you everything."

"I know everything, Lexi. What else could there possibly be to say?" Elena asked.

"You don't know everything, Elena. Nobody knows everything. There is a major part of my life that I've kept private and hidden."

"Like what?"

Lexi inhaled and exhaled a deep breath. "Elena, I'm an original."

* * *

**A/N *smirks* I wish I could see your faces right now. How many of you saw that coming? We never actually got to see how Lexi was changed or anything about her past before she met Stefan so I'm creating it. As you can already tell it's going to take a different turn from the show. ****What do you think? Leave me your thoughts in a review. Those who review with an account will get a sneak peek at the next chapter so please review! **

For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on Facebook at **"hopelessromanticgurl" **

For updates and information on my original novels FIND and LIKE ME ON Facebook at **"S.M. Nicholas Romance Author"**


	18. Chapter 18 - Jenna Knows

**A/N The Vampire Diaries Settings and Characters all belong to LJ Smith and the CW. Any original characters and this story are copyright © 2011-2018 to Hopelessromanticgurl, all rights reserved. No part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system, without permission in writing from the author.**

* * *

Lexi inhaled and exhaled a deep breath. "Elena, I'm an original."

Elena gasped. "How…How is that possible?"

"I was changed around the same time as Klaus and Elijah. They are brothers."

Elena gasped again. "Are you their…" Elena choked on the words.

"No. I'm not their sister. Thankfully, I was changed a few years after them. Now I've told you everything that Elijah has done to me, but I never mentioned Klaus's involvement in it all. Please, Elena, before you pull that dagger out at least give me a chance to tell you everything? If you hear my story and still want to pull out the dagger, then I won't stop you."

"Promise?"

Lexi nodded. "I promise. I'll even help convince Stefan and Damon it's a good idea.

Elena inhaled and exhaled a deep breath and nodded. "Ok, let's go talk."

Together the two of them left the house. Lexi sent Stefan a text telling him they were going out, so he didn't panic when he woke up.

* * *

A few hours later they arrived back home. Elena was in shock. She spoke softly. "I'm so sorry for what you had to go through Lexi. Thank you for trusting me and telling me everything."

"Are you still going to wake Elijah?"

Elena shook her head. "If he betrayed you, there is a chance he'll betray me too. I'm leaving the stake in."

"Thank you, Elena. I hope you know you're making the right choice."

"But then what is our plan? We can't use Bonnie." Her voice cracked at the end.

"We won't. She will only be used to weaken him. Just leave the rest to me, ok?"

Elena nodded. "I trust you."

"Good. Now go to bed."

"I can't. I can't sleep. That's why I was awake, to begin with. I keep having nightmares about Bonnie."

Lexi slowly walked toward her. "You trust me, right?"

Elena nodded. "Of course."

Lexi reached Elena and carefully reached behind her and removed her necklace. "I can control your dreams if you trust me."

"Just don't make it anything weird."

"So no shirtless Stefan done."

Elena giggled. "Thanks, Lexi."

"Not a problem. Now go to bed."

Elena nodded and headed back upstairs. She was tired just too terrified to sleep. She felt better knowing Lexi would help keep the nightmares away.

* * *

The next morning Stefan woke up and smiled at Elena snuggled into his chest. He kissed her head and rubbed her back. She just snuggled further into his chest.

He chuckled softly. "Wake up." He whispered in her ear then kissed it.

She giggled softly and swatted at him.

"Wake up, Sleepyhead." He said again in her ear. Then he lightly tickled her sides.

This time, she whined and pulled her arms down to stop him. "No. Stop it."

"Come on, baby girl." He coaxed gently rubbing her back.

"No."

Stefan sighed.

"Let her sleep. She had a rough night." Lexi said appearing in the doorway.

"Nightmares?" Stefan asked.

"Among other things. Just let her sleep. She needs it."

"Ok." He stroked Elena's hair. "Go back to sleep, Princess."

"Stay." She said tiredly.

"Always." He promised.

She was out again in a few seconds. Once she was sleeping Stefan spoke. "What happen last night?"

"She tried to pull the dagger from Elijah. She is so terrified, Stefan. She felt she had no other choice."

"Tried?"

"I stopped her. But it took a lot of convincing."

Stefan sighed. "She has a reason to worry. What are we going to do? The sacrifice could happen any day now. She is worried about protecting us, but we also have the problem that Elena is going to die if Klaus drinks her blood."

"Have you talked about...you know her being like us?"

"If she wanted it she would have brought it up. I've thought about it tons of times."

"Maybe Jeremy's ring?" Lexi said.

"It protects from the supernatural. It won't work on Elena."

Lexi sighed. "You're right."

"What are we going to do, Lexi?" Stefan asked sadly.

"I don't know, Stefan, I really don't know." Lexi sighed.

* * *

A few hours later Elena was woken up by her cell phone. "Ello?" she answered.

"Elena?"

Elena shot up in bed. "Jenna!"

"Yeah, I've been calling you forever why haven't you answered your phone."

"Sorry, I was in the shower." Elena lied. "What's up?"

"I don't know you tell me. What's with all the messages telling me to stay away from Ric and request for me to stay on campus a little longer?"

"Will you please just trust me and do it?"

"That's kind of hard to do from the kitchen. I arrived home this morning. Rick was waiting for me."

"What!" Elena gasped. "Rick is there?"

"Yeah he's standing right next to me…he says Hi. He wants to know if you had a good time at the dance last night. He said he had a blast."

Elena turned white as the memories returned.

Out of nowhere, Jenna screamed.

"What happen?" Elena asked frantically.

"Oh relax I'm fine Ric just…." she let out a squeal. "Ric keeps tickling me…" she squealed once. "Stop it!"

"Jenna, please listen to me, you have to get away from him."

"Elena I'm fine. He's just tickling me. Stefan does it to you all the time."

"Jenna please just listen to me and get away from him." Through the phone, she could hear Jenna squeal and giggle."Jenna listen to me!" Elena cried.

"Ric, no, not the neck…" she squealed. "That tickles!"

"Jenna no!

"Elena." Jenna giggles. "I'm fine. Rick is just nibbling my neck and it…" she giggled harder. "Really tickles."

"No! It won't tickle in the end! Make him stop! Stop!" Elena begged.

Then Jenna screamed and the line with dead.

"Jenna? Jenna? JENNA!" Elena screamed with tears streaming down her cheeks. She threw her phone on the bed and went to run, but Stefan wrapped his arms around her waist before she could. She struggled. "Let me go!"

Lexi appeared in front of her. "Elena, stop calm down. You have to stay here; this is what Ric wants."

"No! Jenna! Jenna! Jenna! Let me go!"

"No, Elena you have to stay here. I will go get Jenna."

"No, let me go! He's going to hurt her; HE'S GOING TO KILL HER!" she shrieked hysterically.

"Stop it, Elena, listen to me! Calm down and I'm going to go save her."

"No! No! You won't make it in time! He's going to kill her." Elena cried.

"Elena, look at me," Lexi said.

Elena looked at her.

"I need you to calm down. Take a deep breath and calm down." Lexi said.

Elena unwillingly calmed down and inhaled and exhaled a deep breath.

"Good. Stay with Stefan. I promise I'll be home with Jenna soon." In a flash, she was gone.

Elena turned in Stefan's arms and cried and shook, gasping for air. She was terrified.

Stefan rubbed her back whispering words of comfort into her ear. He just hoped Lexi got there in time.

* * *

It felt like a lifetime before the door opened and Elena heard Lexi call her downstairs. Elena and Stefan rushed downstairs.

"She's in the living room," Lexi said. Elena rushed away.

"What happen?" Stefan asked.

"Nothing this time. When I got there Ric or Klaus or whoever it was had her pinned down. Jenna was giggling. So I know he wasn't biting her. But he was about it. He had tried to compel her to keep laughing so she didn't scream when he bit her, but I stopped him. We fought, Jenna saw things she shouldn't have. I didn't have a choice Stefan. I had to tell her."

"You did the right thing," Stefan said. "You saved her life that's what matters."

"I guess."

"Are you ok?" Stefan asked.

"Seeing him again I…" Lexi stopped, and her eyes went wide.

"Again? You've met Klaus before?" Stefan asked. "Is this what you've been so scared to tell me?"

Lexi squeezed her eyes shut and nodded. "There is so much more than you know about my past, Stefan. I've never told you anything more than I was turned through an attack and my parents were murdered right in front of me."

"Klaus did it?" Stefan asked.

"You know what, I'm really tired Stefan. I'm going to head to bed. Good night Stefan." With that, she was gone. Stefan sighed. "Lexi, what is going on? Whatever it is, you can trust me."

"I can't, Stefan. I'm sorry but I can't." Lexi whispered so only he would hear.

Stefan sighed but nodded. When Lexi was ready, she would tell him. For now…Elena needed him. Jenna just found out the truth about vampires She was going to need him.

* * *

After a few minutes, Elena left one of the rooms, closing the door behind her.

"Is she gonna be ok?" Stefan asked.

"She's in shock. I tried to tell her as much as I could, but I barely scratched the surface." She answered softly.

"**I**'m so sorry, Elena. I hate this."

"It's not your fault, Stefan. It's mine. Anyway…"

"Stop. It's not your fault either. If it's anyone's fault, it's Klaus's fault."

"Yeah and Klaus is only here because of me! I can't do this anymore, Stefan. I can't…" her voice cracked. "First Bonnie, and now Jenna? How many more people does Klaus have to hurt before I listen to him? How many more people…." Elena trailed off and looked to the basement door.

"Elena, don't. We will find another way." Stefan said.

"When? After Klaus kills Bonnie for real this time? After Ric kills Jenna because Klaus made him? After Klaus kills every single person that I love? No! Stefan, I can't. Elijah said he had a way to protect everyone I love and keep me alive as well."

"Do you think he will still help you after you stabbed him? How do you know he won't kill you the second he gets the chance?"

Elena didn't speak.

"I understand you're upset. You have every right to be. But why don't you sleep on it and if you still want to pull the dagger out tomorrow….I…I won't stop you."

Elena didn't speak once more.

"Elena please talk to me."

"I'm not going to sleep on it, Stefan. I just woke up. I'm tired of sleeping on it."

"Elena…"

"Stefan it's only 1 in the afternoon. I'm not going to bed."

Stefan chuckled. "Oh. I didn't even realize that."

Elena smiled softly. "I will take today and think about. I'll sleep on it tonight. Tomorrow I will make my final decision."

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet."

"I am. You're listening to me."

Elena sighed and nodded.

"You ok?" Stefan asked.

"I'm just ready for all of this to be over. The sacrifice, everything."

"It will be. Come on I know just what you need." He took her hand and led her to the living room. He sat down on the couch and had Elena sit between his legs on the floor. Then he started to massage her neck.

She let out a moan of pleasure and dropped her neck down.

"Feel good?" He asked.

She let out another moan of pleasure as her answer.

He chuckled. "How does this feel?" He bent down and gently kissed her neck.

She giggled and shrugged. "That tickles."

But he just continued.

She giggled harder and started to squirm. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her. "What about this, right here." He squeezed her stomach making her squeal. "Does that tickle?" he asked.

"Yes!" she giggled squirming in his arms.

"And what about here?" He squeezed her sides, and she squealed again.

"Yes!"

He chuckled and let go.

She whined.

"You wanted me to keep tickling you?" he asked surprised.

"No, not tickling but massaging my shoulders….it felt amazing," Elena said.

"Ok, come back. I promise I won't tickle you." Stefan said.

Elena moved back into her spot and Stefan continued to massage her neck.

* * *

A few minutes went by, and Elena laid her head on Stefan's knee.

"Sleepy?" he asked stroking her hair.

"No. Just relaxed."

"Good. Just rest. You deserve it."

He continued to stroke her hair and just let her snuggle him knowing she needed it. It had been a rough few days, and she had barely gotten much sleep. As he looked over at the clock, a thought hit him. If it was only 1:30 in the afternoon why was Lexi going to bed? That when he realized she hadn't actually gone to bed. It was a trick to get away from him….away from the conversation.

He spoke soft enough that Elena wouldn't hear. "Lexi, you didn't have to run. I wouldn't have pushed the subject."

He was so happy when she responded. "It wasn't just you. Klaus said some things when he saw me and it got me thinking. I didn't want to say anything until I knew for sure that it was a solid fact, but I think it's time. I think…I think I'm ready to finally tell you guys everything. Everything about my past and everything you need to know about Klaus and a way to save Elena's life. Have Damon, Jenna, Rose, and Elena meet me in the living in about 10 minutes."

Stefan just nodded knowing she didn't need a response. "You ok?" he asked pinching her side.

She squirmed and giggled softly. She nodded.

"You sure?"

She nodded again and looked up at him. "What's going on?"

"Lexi has an idea to keep you safe during the sacrifice, and she's ready to tell us about her past. But she wants everyone to meet in the living room together. I'll get Damon if you can get Jenna if she's comfortable enough to sit through this, and Rose."

Elena sighed but nodded. "Ok. Relaxation is over."

"We will go back to it soon. I promise." He gave her a peck on the lips and stood up. Elena followed behind him.

* * *

**A/N What do you think? Leave me your thoughts in a review. ****Those who review with an account will get a sneak peek at the next chapter so please review! **

For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on Facebook at **"hopelessromanticgurl" **

For updates and information on my original novels FIND and LIKE ME ON Facebook at **"S.M. Nicholas Romance Author"**


	19. Chapter 19 - Alexia Branson

**A/N The Vampire Diaries Settings and Characters all belong to LJ Smith and the CW. Any original characters and this story are copyright © 2011-2018 to Hopelessromanticgurl, all rights reserved. No part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system, without permission in writing from the author.**

* * *

After a few minutes everyone was gathered in the living room. Lexi stood up and inhaled and exhaled a deep breath. "This isn't going to be easy for to talk about. But it's time the truth came out."

"Yeah yeah we get it. You're finally ready to tell us your sob story. Well get to it, someone of have better, more important, things to do." Damon said.

"Nobody is forcing you to be here. If you want to leave, leave. But just know I will not be repeating myself and I know nobody in this room will tell you my story without my permission, which they do not have."

"Fine." Damon grumbled. "Just get on with it."

Lexi inhaled and exhaled a deep breath again. "It was a long time ago. Back when I was human and my parents were…were alive. I had met both Klaus and Elijah. They were vampires but not Originals yet." Lexi squeezed her eyes shut and then said "I dated Klaus."

She kept her eyes shut not being able to see the looks on everyone's faces. The gasps and Damon's snicker were bad enough.

She kept her eyes closed as she continued. "I didn't know what he was. I didn't even believe in vampires back then. I thought they were stupid horror stories my dad used to tell me to scare me before going to bed at night."

She opened her eyes but looked to the floor. "We were together for a long time. Quite a few years actually. One night…one night he wanted more from me."

Damon laughed. "You and Klaus did the nasty together? Lexi, I'm impressed."

"No, Damon, we never did it together. He wanted more than I could give him. He wanted it, I said no, so he took it. He compelled me to not scream or say stop."

"After it was finished he drank from me. That's when my parents came home and saw what he had done to me." Lexi squeezed her eyes shut. "My dad tried to protect me and stop him…he killed them both….drank them dry and then snapped their necks. He laughed at their screams and begs for mercy. He was a true monster."

Lexi stopped and took a few deep breaths. She didn't need to breathe but she felt breathless. "After that he ran. Ester, their mother, and a witch showed up. She felt so guilty for what her son had done that she tried to help me. She put the same spell on me that she had put on them. I became an Original like them. Ester and Michael took me in and cared for me as if I was there own. I still got along with the others. I never saw Klaus again."

"What about Elijah?" Stefan asked.

"Klaus and Elijah are brothers. Before the attack we'd hang out at his house. I had met his entire family."

"Family?"

"There is an entire family of Originals. He blamed Klaus leaving on me. He was never the same after what happen. He refused to believe his brother could have done what he did. We fought a lot."

"Wait, if Klaus and Elijah are brothers why would Elijah try and help us kill him?" Damon asked. "I know Stefan and I don't always agree and I torment and taunt and tease him all the time but I'd never kill him nor would I ever let anyone else."

A small smile formed on Stefan's lips.

"They are half brothers. Same mother different father. Elijah's mother cheated on his father with a werewolf, Klaus was made."

"Wait, Rose said Klaus was a vampire."

"Nobody knew about it till much much later. Klaus is actually a hybrid. He's both."

Everyone gasped. "The sun and moon curse you guys know about is actually all fake. It was a trap to find the moonstone and a doppleganger."

"So there is no curse why is Klaus after Elena?" Jenna asked.

"I never said there wasn't a curse. The curse was put on Klaus to keep him a vampire and stop him from becoming a hybrid. That's why he needs to do this sacrifice. It will break the curse and he'd be a true hybrid. Anyway, I don't know all the details but when the truth came out their father was furious and wanted Klaus dead. It was his mother's idea to put the curse on him as a way to protect him. That made Klaus furious and he killed them all."

"Oh my gosh." Jenna gasped. "Elijah must be furious. Why can't we have him help us? Siblings normally know each other's weaknesses. I always knew Miranda's and she knew mine."

Elena smiled softly at the mention of her mother. "I know Jeremy's and he knows mine."

"We all know yours." Stefan teased poking her in the side.

She giggled and shook her head. "Anyway, Lexi please continue."

"I don't believe Elijah would actually help us kill Klaus. You're right Jenna, siblings know each others weaknesses. Klaus knows Elijah's as well. If Klaus pushes the right buttons Elijah would betray us like that…" she snapped her fingers. "That's why he can't help us."

Jenna nodded.

"Now, the next full moon is coming quickly. I'm sure that's when Klaus is going to want to do this. It has to be a full moon to trigger the werewolf in him."

"So why are we letting him break it!" Damon growled. "We can go kill him today, now. We just need Bonnie."

Elena flinched. Stefan hugged her closer to his side. "Damon…" he started in a warning tone.

"She can't use that much power without dying." Elena said.

"I'll write her a great eulogy." Damon said.

That made Elena want to throw up even more. "It's not an option Damon!"

"So what exactly is going to happen?" Stefan asked. "We've got all the…things we need."

"Well, the ritual itself is relatively straightforward. The ingredients, so to speak, you already know. The moonstone, A witch will channel the power of the full moon to release the spell that's bound within the stone. After that, Klaus, being both werewolf and vampire, will sacrifice one of each

"And where do I fit into it?" Elena asked.

"The final part of the ritual. Klaus must drink the blood of the doppelganger... To the point of your…well you know."

"You said you had a way to stop that from happening." Stefan said.

Lexi stood and went over to a small chest on the shelf. She dug through it until she found a small jar. "This is an elixir that Elijah got a little over 500 years ago for Katherine. It possesses mystical properties of resuscitation. Once she ran away he gave it to me for safe keeping. Even after Klaus's attack on me I still saw Elijah every now and then. He wasn't nice to me but we survived. That's how I know so much about this."

"So I'll be dead?" Elena asked.

"And then you won't."

"That's your plan? A magical witch potion with no expiration date? You want to come back to life, what about John's ring?" Damon asked looking at Elena.

"Those rings only work on humans. The doppelganger's a supernatural occurrence. Odds are, the ring won't work." Lexi sighed. "Trust me Damon if that were an option I would have suggested it months ago."

"I'll take those odds over your elixir. What if it doesn't work, Elena?" Damon asked with a glare.

"Then I guess I'll just be… dead."

Everyone went quiet. Damon stood up and left the room. Elena broke the silence.

"Do we know if Klaus has everything he needs to do this? Does he have a werewolf?"

"Klaus has been waiting to break this curse for over a thousand years. If he doesn't already have a werewolf, my guess is by tonight, he will." Lexi said with a sigh. "Good thing Tyler is out of town. At least we know he is safe."

Everyone nodded.

"You'd think he'd understand why I'm willing to do this." Elena sighed. talking about Damon.

"Why are you?" Jenna asked.

"I'm the key to breaking the curse. Klaus is here because of me. If I don't stop him, then he's going to hurt people. It's that simple. He's already tried to hurt you, and the night before Bonnie. In the past 24 hours I've already almost lost two people I love. It just proves how fast I can lose all of you. I can't…I can't do that."

"You know, there's a possibility this elixir won't work. I don't want to mislead you." Lexi said.

"I know the chance I'm taking." Elena nodded.

"You want to be with them again, don't you?" Lexi asked suddenly.

"What?"

"Your mom and dad. That's why you're fighting us on this."

Elena turned white. "I…I don't know what you mean."

"You do, Elena. I can see it. I had the same look after my parents died."

Elena didn't speak.

"Elena is that true?" Jenna asked. "Do you want to…to die?"

"NO!" Elena cried out suddenly. "I don't WANT to die. But if I had to pick between losing every single person I love or dying and possibly coming back to life I'm going to take it."

"Why, Elena?"

"Tell us the truth." Stefan said.

"If I die, I know I'l see my parents again. Jenna, John, Jeremy, Bonnie, Matt I'll see them all again. I'll miss you, Lexi, and Caroline and all the vampires. But I know you'll move on and find love again. If you all die….or even just a few of you….I can't…" Elena shook her head as tears filled her eyes. "I can't go through that again. Losing mom and dad was hard enough. I can't lose anyone else. Ok? Are you happy now? Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"You don't believe we'd be by your side every second of the day helping you through it?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah, after everything I did to help you through the death of your parents?" Jenna asked.

"NOT IF YOU'RE ALL DEAD YOU CAN'T!" Elena started to cry. "You can't help me through death if you're already dead. But you guys can help each other if I'm gone."

"Nobody would be able to help me through your death, Elena Gilbert. Not even Lexi." Stefan said.

"How do you think Jeremy would feel? Losing his sister so soon after losing his parents?" Jenna asked. "I could just barely help him after your parents left. I can't do that on my own."

"Please stop. I can't feel guilty." Elena whimpered. "I have to do it, I have to do it to protect Jeremy, to protect you, Aunt Jenna, and to protect Bonnie."

Everyone sighed. They would never get her to see their side.

"So, I die, what happen's to Klaus? How do we kill him?" Elena asked changing the subject a little.

"We're going to use Bonnie…"

"Lexi!" Elena cried.

"Just let me finish. We use Bonnie to weaken him. While he's in tradition he'll be extra weak and with Bonnie using even a little bit of her power will help keep him weak. Then I'll come in and I'll make sure he can never hurt either of us ever again."

Elena sighed but nodded.

* * *

**A/N What do you think? Leave me your thoughts in a review. Those who review with an account will get a sneak peek at the next chapter so please review! **

For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on Facebook at **"hopelessromanticgurl" **

For updates and information on my original novels FIND and LIKE ME ON Facebook at **"S.M. Nicholas Romance Author"**


	20. Chapter 20 - Damon's New Terrible Idea

**A/N The Vampire Diaries Settings and Characters all belong to LJ Smith and the CW. Any original characters and this story are copyright © 2011-2018 to Hopelessromanticgurl, all rights reserved. No part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system, without permission in writing from the author.**

* * *

That next morning Elena woke up and rolled over in bed to snuggle Stefan but the spot was empty. She sat up and noticed a small note.

Went for a quick hunt.

Hopefully, I'm back before you wake up.

Just in case I'm not Alaric is back.

Klaus let him go, so Alaric is safe again.

He is here spending time with Jenna.

Lexi is still here to keep an eye on you.

I love you.

~Stefan.

Elena sighed but nodded. "You're late." she mumbled.

"Actually I believe I'm right on time." a voice said.

She jumped and noticed Damon. "What do you want Damon? I'm not in the mood."

"I just want to talk," he said. He slowly walked toward her.

"About what?"

"Oh, I don't know," Damon said sarcastically. "The weather, the sports game last night, or maybe the fact that you're gong to die just so a freak can become a hybrid."

Elena sighed. "I need you to understand why I'm doing this."

"Why? It clearly doesn't matter what I think." Damon growled.

"I'll be fine, Damon. I'll drink the elixir, Bonnie and Lexi will kill Klaus and then all of this will finally be over."

"If it works…"

"It will work."

"You _think _it will work. You _want _it to work. Why am I the only one who's convinced it won't? There has to be another way."

"There isn't," Elena said.

"And you're going to die, Elena!" Damon cried out.

"And then I'll come back to life," Elena said.

"That is not a risk I'm willing to take." Damon glared as he reached her.

"But I am," Elena said softly. "It's my life, Damon. My choice."

"I can't lose you." He whispered so softly Elena almost didn't hear.

"You won't." Elena said. "Now if you'll please excuse me I'd like to take a shower and check on Jenna."

She headed to the door but jumped when Damon beat her there blocking her way.

"There is another way," Damon said suddenly.

"What are you..." she didn't get to finish because he let his eyes grow red and his fangs show then bit into his own wrist.

"Damon no!" Elena cried quickly knowing what he was about to do.

He didn't listen and shoved his wrist into her mouth, holding her head preventing her from pulling away.

She tried to cry out; she tried to scream but it was muffled. She could feel his blood dripping down her throat. Tears filled her eyes as she struggled to get away.

Suddenly a flash was seen, and Damon was thrown to the floor.

"What did you do!" a voice cried out.

Elena fell to the floor coughing and gaging, panting hard. It took her a second to realize it was Lexi who had saved her.

"I saved her life." Damon said. "You're so bent on dying, at least this way I know you'll come back."

"As a vampire! She'll come back a vampire!" Lexi cried.

"It's better than nothing else!" Damon argued.

"How could you, of all people, take that choice away from her?" Lexi asked. "You know what that is like!"

They heard a deep groan and slight whimper and they turned to look at Elena who had some extra blood dripping down her mouth.

"Go ahead; wish me an eternity of misery. Believe me, you'll get over it." Damon said.

Lexi growled. "Get out of here before I physically make you."

Suddenly Rose, Jenna, and Alaric came running inside. "What's going on?"

"Damon just forced Elena to drink his blood," Lexi said as she knelt down by Elena to comfort her.

"Oh no, Damon why?" Rose sighed.

"Wait, what does that mean?" Jenna asked.

"When you die with vampire blood in your system you come back to life as a vampire." Alaric explained with a sigh. "Damon just made sure Elena would come back to life after dying, but now she'll be a vampire."

"Rose, can you take Damon and everyone else out of here please," Lexi said.

Rose nodded and did as she asked. Damon growled but left the room.

"It's ok, you're safe now." Lexi said. "I'm sorry, Elena. I'm so sorry! I thought you were sleeping so I took a quick shower. When I got out I heard your muffling screams so I came as soon as I could."

It was then Elena noticed she was in nothing but a towel. Elena blushed softly. "Thanks." She said. "You can go get dressed. I'm fine."

"Elena…"

"I'm fine, Lexi. Get dressed. I'm going to be a vampire now. There is nothing anyone can say or do to fix it so…just go."

Lexi sighed. She would never open up to her. She knew that. Stefan was the only one able to get her to open up. So she nodded and left the room. Once she was alone Elena curled up on her bed and cried.

* * *

Stefan arrived home a few minutes later. Before he could go to his room Lexi stopped him. "We need to talk."

"That's never a good way to start a conversation. What's going on?" Stefan asked.

"Please don't hate me, Stefan. I am so sorry. It's all my fault." Lexi sighed.

"Whoa, slow down, what?"

Lexi sighed. "I was taking a shower. When I went in Elena was still sleeping. When I came out…when I came out, Damon was forcing Elena to drink his blood."

"What? But why would he…" Stefan stopped when it hit him. "She'll come back to life as a vampire."

Lexi nodded. "You and I both know she never wanted this, Stefan. It's why she never spoke about it, or brought it up, or even asked about it."

"Damon knew that too. Why would he, of all people, take that choice away from her? After what I did to him forcing him to change?"

"I don't know."

"He's dead. I'm done with him tormenting Elena." Stefan went to walk away, but Lexi grabbed his arm. "Stop."

"Lexi, let me go."

"Before you go beat your brother to a pulp, just stop and listen."

Stefan sighed and listened for something, and that's when he heard it. Elena's harsh cries were coming from upstairs.

"I found out Alaric had told Damon the sacrifice was happening tonight. Damon must have panicked. You were out, I was in the shower so I wouldn't hear her wake up or them talking. Alaric and Jenna were human and wouldn't hear it unless Elena were to scream. He waited for just the right time and made his move."

Stefan sighed. "What am I going to do, Lexi?"

"She needs to say it, Stefan. She needs to admit it to herself and to you that she never wanted this life. She never wanted to be a vampire. Take her out for the day. Do what you can to try and get her to talk about it. Don't push though. If you push too much she'll shut down for good. At the same time teach her about what she's going to expect, let her know what's going to happen. Try and prepare her the best you can. That's all we can do."

"OK, and Lexi…it's not your fault. I could never hate you."

Lexi smiled softly.

Stefan was gone in a flash.

* * *

He went into his bedroom and was surprised by the door being locked. He knocked. His heart broke when he heard her heart race and her breathing pick up. Did she think he was Damon? He knocked once more. "Elena, Baby, it's me. It's Stefan."

"Did Lexi tell you?" she asked softly.

Stefan knew had he been human he would never have heard her. "Yes, Baby, Lexi told me everything. Please let me in."

"Are you alone?"

"Yes. I think Damon left the house. Jenna went home with Alaric for a few hours."

It was quiet for a second until Stefan heard movement and the sound of a door unlocking. The door opened and Stefan went inside. He closed and locked the door behind him. He knew it was really useless to do so, Damon was strong enough to break it down and hear everything she said despite of the door being locked and closed. But he didn't tell Elena. If she felt safer with the door locked and closed then he'd keep it that way.

He went over to the bed and sat down in front of her. She refused to make eye contact wth him.

"Hey," he said softly. "Elena."

"How could he do that to me? Why?" her eyes were filled with tears just waiting to fall. She still refused to look at him.

"Hey." He said gently. When she finally looked at him, he continued. "We've never talked about this. What this all means."

"It doesn't matter." She said looking away again.

"Of course it matters. Hey…." He waited for her to look at him once more and then he continued. "It matters." She didn't respond and he knew if she was ever going to open up they had to get out of the house. "I want you to go somewhere with me."

"Stefan, I can't." she said.

"No, no, it's not far, ok? It's just for the day. I promise."

Elena sighed softly but nodded. Together they left the house.

* * *

"Where are we?" Elena asked.

They had been walking for a while now. Elena's legs were starting to burn.

"It's a surprise. Just a little bit longer." Stefan said.

"I'm not a vampire yet, you know. My legs still get tired."

"Ready to talk about how you're feeling about all this?" he asked. He knew it wasn't going to be that easy, but it was worth a try."

"So that's your plan?" She said in a teasing voice. "Torture my legs until I spill."

Stefan laughed and turned to look at her. "If I was going to torture your legs we would have stayed home. I would have pinned you down and tickled your legs until you spoke. But no, that's not my plan. Now why don't you answer my first question instead of changing the subject."

Elena blushed, then sighed. "Uh... this morning I was wondering if I would live or die, and now... I'm going to be a vampire. I... I don't really know how I'm feeling." It was a big fat lie and they both knew it.

Suddenly Stefan stopped. Elena looked where he was looking. She gasped at the sight of a beautiful waterfall.

"This is beautiful." She gasped.

Stefan looked to her with a sigh. "I think you do know how you feel. I just want you to know that it's ok to tell me." He was trying to hint that he already knew the truth and it wouldn't hurt his feelings if she told him but she didn't take it. If anything she shut down more.

"I can't. Stefan, I just... I can't talk about it."

"Well, if you don't want to, that's your choice. Today's about you. But... It's a long way to the top. You never know what might come up. Let's go." He said and started to walk again

"We're climbing all the way up to the top?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah!" Stefan smiled.

"Well, can't you do one of your super power vampire jumpy things?"

He chuckled at the name for his vampire powered jump. "No, it's your last day as a human. Why cheat now?" He put his hand out for her to take.

She smiled softly and took his head. Then she spoke. "I knew it, you are trying to torture my legs until I spill."

He laughed. He couldn't help but reach down and squeeze her knee.

She squealed and pulled her leg away. "Don't!"

He just laughed and took her hand as they made their way up the waterfall.

* * *

After walking a few more miles, Stefan was surprised, yet proud when Elena started to speak about it.

"I guess Bonnie will have to make me a daylight ring."

"Yeah, piece of cake." He said.

"And I'll never be able to watch "Bambi" again." She said softly.

"I definitely wouldn't recommend that." He chuckled softly making her smile.

"What's the best part about being a vampire?"

"Ahh. You feel like you could do anything. Be anyone. Beautiful things are more beautiful. Everything's heightened, you know, just a little bit more intensely, love more powerfully."

"And the worst?" she asked nervously.

"You know the worst." He told her. He didn't want to talk about the worst parts. She was scared enough and knowing this would only add to it.

"Aside from the blood." She said.

He stopped and turned to look at her. If she really wanted to know he owed it her to be honest. "Anger becomes rage. When you're sad, you're in despair. Grief. Loss. It can cripple you. That's why so many of us turn our emotions off. It just becomes... Too overwhelming. You know, for a while, for me, the good just wasn't worth the bad

"How long before you learned to handle both?"

"Well, I'm still trying. Every day." She didn't respond or show any signs she had even heard him. He could almost see her walls going back up. "What else?" he asked trying to keep her from shutting down again.

"Let's just keep going. We're not even halfway to the top." She started to walk away.

Stefan sighed but started walking with her. 2 steps forward and 3 steps back.

* * *

"We made it!" Elena cheered as Stefan helped to pull her to the top of the waterfall.

"That's nothing, I've climbed Mt. Everest." He teased.

"Nobody likes a bragger, Stefan." She giggled softly. She looked out and noticed the sun set. "Oh, wow."

"Yeah." The sun was setting and it was almost time for them to get home. Elena had yet to open up to him. He had to try to get her open up again. "Hey, you can say it." He told her.

"Say what?" she asked not looking at him.

"The thing you've been wanting to say, but... Been afraid of how it'll make me feel."

"There's nothing I can say, Stefan. It's not going to change anything." She said.

"Might make you feel better." But she still wasn't talking so he continued. "Look, I know this isn't the first time you've thought about it. Drinking vampire blood to survive. I mean, I know I've thought about it a hundred times."

"Before all this with Klaus, did you think about it then?" she asked.

"Of course I did." He took her hands in his and looked her in the eyes. "Elena... If it were my choice, I'd want to be with you forever."

"Why have you never brought it up?" she asked her voice cracking. He knew he was close to breaking down her walls.

"I knew if it was an option, you would have. It would be selfish for me to ask you."

"Didn't stop Damon." She said.

"He shouldn't have done what he did." Again Elena didn't speak so he did. "He did it because he loves you."

Elena actually looked shocked. "But he did this to me, Stefan, which means he doesn't really know what love is. And to be honest, I don't know if I do. I'm 17 years old. How am I supposed to know any of this yet? I know that I love you, Stefan. I know that. But my future? Our lives together? Those were things I was supposed to deal with as they came along. I was supposed to grow up…."

She started to cry softly and Stefan knew her wall was down and this was the moment of truth. She was finally going to say it.

"…Decide if I want to have kids and start a family. Grow old. I was supposed to have a lifetime of those choices, and... now? That's all gone!"

Even then she refused to say the words. She refused to tell him the truth.

"Elena, say it, please." He said.

Her final wall broke. She cried. "I don't want to be a vampire, Stefan. I never wanted to be one."

"I know." Stefan nodded."It's ok."

He pulled her into his arms and held her close as she cried. Her body trembled as she cried hard. He just held her and did what he could to soothe her. There was nothing he could say to stop her from becoming a vampire. But he knew without a doubt he and Lexi would be right by her side helping her every step of the way.

* * *

They arrived home just in time for Elena to leave with Klaus. Stefan wanted to cling to her for dear life but Elena said he loved her one last time and kissed him one last time and then she was gone.

Stefan knew no matter what happen by the time he saw her again in the morning she wasn't going to be the same girl she was.

Lexi came outside a few minutes later. "Hey, you ok?" she asked.

He just shook his head. "Elena Gilbert is dying tonight even if Damon doesn't want to admit it. She'll never be the same after this."

Lexi sighed. "We will help her get through this, Stefan. I promise. Hey, if I helped you when you were at your lowest I can help Elena. Plus with you by her side she can get through anything."

"Yeah, but her emotions could destroy her, the memories of what's going to happen tonight."

"We will help her, Stefan. I promise. I promised I could help you and I did. So please trust me when I say I can help her."

Stefan sighed but nodded.

Suddenly Lexi's call rang. "It's Alaric. He's out with Damon getting ready for our part in tonight." She answered it. "Hello…whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down, what?" Lexi's eyes went wide. She looked to Stefan. "Are you sure? … Ok, yeah we're on our way." She hung up.

"We were wrong Katherine isn't the vampire Klaus wants to use. He had grabbed Caroline and Tyler's mom was hurt so he came to see her at the hospital. She had them both ready but Damon saved them so now Klaus got his revenge. He went after Jenna. I don't know all the details but she is now a vampire. "

Stefan gasped. "We have to get over there."

"Let's go."

Lexi's phone ran once more. She sighed and answered it. "Bonnie what's going on? This is not a good time….what? Are you sure? … Ok, great, yeah, tell him to do it as soon as possible. Jenna was caught and turned. She's the vampire Klaus is planning to kill."

Lexi hung up and took off running. Stefan was right behind her. "What did Bonnie say?" he asked.

"Jones and Luca are back. They changed their minds and want to help us. So they along with Bonnie will be able to kill him."

"Can we trust them? They betrayed us once." Stefan asked.

"Right now, we don't have much of a choice. They will get there before we can."

With that Lexi took off running even faster. Stefan was right behind her.

* * *

**A/N What do you think? Leave me your thoughts in a review. Those who review with an account will get a sneak peek at the next chapter so please review! **

For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on Facebook at **"hopelessromanticgurl" **

For updates and information on my original novels FIND and LIKE ME ON Facebook at **"S.M. Nicholas Romance Author"**


	21. Chapter 21 - All for Nothing

**A/N The Vampire Diaries Settings and Characters all belong to LJ Smith and the CW. Any original characters and this story are copyright © 2011-2018 to Hopelessromanticgurl, all rights reserved. No part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system, without permission in writing from the author.**

* * *

By the time they got there the werewolf, Jules was already gone. Rings of fire surrounded both Jenna and Elena. Klaus was just about to use Jenna when he noticed them.

In a flash, they were both on the ground next to Klaus.

"Let them go," Lexi said. "You know you'd rather kill me. It's been me from the beginning. Ever since I wouldn't sleep with you."

"Oh, those were the days. By the way, how's mum and dad?" he asked.

"We're not talking about them. Let Jenna go and use me."

"What, no? Lexi, that wasn't the deal. Take me Klaus. I tried to stop Elena from going with you. You're mad at me; you want your revenge on me." Stefan said.

"Leave Stefan alone. Come on, Klaus. You know you always wanted the pleasure of killing me. Now you can, just let Jenna go."

"You know what, I'm feeling rather generous today so how about we let Elena decide." Klaus looked to Elena. "

It was the world's more impossible choice. The Love of your life, your best friend who was like a big sister to you, or your Aunt who put her whole life on hold to take you in when your parents died.

"So, who is it going to be, Elena? Lexi, your big sister, Stefan, your loving boyfriend or your favorite little Aunt, Jenna."

"No!" Elena said strongly.

"Come now; we don't have time to waste. You must choose. Otherwise, I'll do it for you."

"I'm not picking."

"Klaus, this was not part of our deal!" Stefan said. "You want me, you have me, let Jenna go."

"Stefan, no," Elena said.

"Ah, so you'd rather I take your Aunt?"

"No, leave Jenna alone."

"So you want me to use Lexi?"

"No! I don't want you to use any of them. This was never part of our deal. I did everything that you said. I didn't turn myself into a vampire, I didn't run, please just let all of them go."

"You know I need a vampire, who shall I use instead?"

"Katherine! She betrayed you once, don't want revenge?"

"Not really, Katherine is quite fun to be around; I enjoy her company very much."

"Just stop touring her and make the switch," Stefan growled.

"I'll make the switch once Elena agrees to it unless of course she'd rather spare your life and kill Jenna."

"No!"

"All righty then, she has made her choice. You get into the ring of fire, Lexi."

"No….stop it! Please don't make me choose." Elena begged.

"Oh don't worry," Klaus smirked. "There really is no choice."

With that, he staked Stefan with his arm pinned behind his back and snapped his neck knocking him out.

Elena gasped. "No, Stefan! No"

Lexi growled and tried to stop, but Klaus snapped her neck.

"No! Lexi! No!"

Klaus just smiled. "Whenever you're ready Greta."

The fire around Jenna vanished.

"Your turn," Klaus smirked.

"No, Jenna, no!"

Jenna looks to Elena, "It's alright, Elena. I know what I have to do."

In a flash, Jenna was over by Greta and bit into her neck. She was only stopped when Klaus staked her. She falls onto the floor and looks to Elena. She looks scared to death.

"Just turn it off. Jenna. Turn it off. You won't be scared anymore." She whimpered, just hoping she'd do it.

Then Klaus staked her and killed her. Elena started to cry. "No! Jenna! No! Jenna! No!"

While Klaus was busy doing his thing, Elena noticed Stefan started to wake up. He looked at Jenna then to Elena. "I'm so sorry." He whispered

"Shhh," she whispered putting her finger to her lips. "Are they going to kill him?"

He nodded and them watched as Klaus walked over to them. He tried to get upup, but the stake in his back was weakening him so he couldn't.

"It's time." Klaus smiled.

The fire around Elena finally vanished. Elena felt like running. He didn't keep his part of the deal so why should she?"

She looked to Stefan and Lexi and sighed. If she left, he might kill them. She stood up and went over to the altar. He stood behind her and whispered in her ear a small thank you. She just cursed at him and then…it happens. His teeth sunk into her neck and she could feel herself growing weaker and weaker until finally, everything went black.

Stefan growled as he tried not to look at Elena's dead body. He looked over to Lexi who was starting to wake up. She groaned.

"Lexi, help me," Stefan whispered knowing Klaus was too distracted to hear him.

Slowly Lexi crawled over to Stefan and removed the stake from his back. Just as they were about to go toward Klaus she started to scream in pain.

They looked and saw Bonnie, Jones, and Luca.

"You're supposed to be dead!" he cried out.

Bonnie didn't speak she just continued the spell and walked toward him. Greta was about to try and stop her but then noticed her father and brother with her. She knew she'd never be able to stop them. It was useless to even to try.

Klaus continued to cry out in pain.

Lexi ran over and grabbed Elena and carried her over to Stefan.

"Let's get her home," Lexi said.

"No. I'm not leaving until he's dead," Stefan said.

"Neither am I," Lexi said.

Stefan took Elena and kissed her forehead. "I'm so sorry," he whispered.

They both stood by and watched as Bonnie, Jones, and Luca weakened Klaus. It was time to deliver the final blow to destroy him once and for all. Jones was about to do it. He was the oldest witch and had he most experience.

"Wait, Wait, if you kill me you'll never see Greta again." he choked out.

"You're lying. My daughter is up there, and she is alive, and as soon as your gone I will take her home." Jones said.

"No, please, you have to believe me. I compelled her."

"What?"

"I complied her if I die she has to die with me. If you kill me, you kill her. But if you let me live I can help you reunite with your daughter and live together peacefully."

"Jones no! Don't listen to him. He's lying. Any compulsion she's under will break the second he dies." Lexi said.

"Dad, please," Greta said. "Don't. Don't kill me."

Jones sighed and looked to Luca and Greta and then back to Klaus.

"I meant what I said in my letter. I'll compel her to not remember any of this. Please."

Jones nodded. "Let's go, Luca."

"No!" Lexi, Bonnie, and Stefan shouted.

Bonnie instantly started trying to use her power again. It was a lot harder by herself.

"Stop her or I kill Greta!" Klaus growled out in pain.

"You won't! Then he'll kill you. You know it." Lexi said.

"I didn't think twice about killing your parents, I won't think twice before I kill her!"

Suddenly Bonnie felt her powers getting weaker and weaker. She looked to Jones and Luca who weren't doing anything. "No." she whispered knowing it was Greta.

Suddenly a flash went by them all and Damon was right behind Greta.

"Damon no!" Stefan shouted.

But it was too late in a flash Damon snapped her neck, and she was gone. Then in another flash, he killed Jones and Luca.

"No!" Lexi cried out. Sure they had betrayed them, but Jones had her been her friend since before her change.

Bonnie had fought all she could before she dropped to the ground, weak, tired, and powerless. She tried to stand up, but Lexi and Stefan ran over to her. "Stop, it's over. There is nothing we can do. Elena already lost Jenna. She can't lose you too."

Bonnie sighed and nodded. They all looked around, and Klaus was gone.

"I told you we should have just let Bonnie take care of it," Damon said. "Now who is going to tell Elena that the man who murdered her Aunt is still alive?"

"Who is going to tell her that the man who changed her is still alive?" Lexi bit back. Then she looked to Stefan. "Let's get her home."

They all took off running to make it home. Jenna was gone, Elena was going to be a vampire, and Klaus was now a hybrid. It was all for nothing.

* * *

When Elena woke up again, she looked around gasping. She saw Stefan and Lexi. Jeremy and Alaric were standing in the doorway, and she was laying on some old couch.

"How do you feel?" Stefan asked.

She waited for a moment, she waited for some kind of burning, or some urge to drink from Jeremy but there was none.

"I feel fine." She answered. "I feel fine."

Everyone around her sighed in relief.

"Where is Jenna?" she asked.

She knew, but a part of still had to ask. Lexi and Stefan just looked at her, and she sighed. She nodded letting them know she understood what they were saying. She suddenly heard a rustle of leaves from outside. She looked up and saw John laying there on the ground.

"John!" she gasped.

She tried to get up, but Stefan and Lexi held her back.

"Elena, stop, it's ok there is nothing you can do. He's gone." Stefan said.

"What happen?" she choked out.

"Bonnie did a spell, it bonded his life source with yours but in return, he had to die," Damon answered coming to stand next to Lexi and Stefan.

"So, I lost not only Jenna but now John too? Why does everyone I love have to keep dying?"

She turned away from everyone and buried her face in the cushion.

Damon touched her shoulder, but she shrugged it off. "Elena…"

"No!" she yelled looking at him with tears streaming down her cheeks. "This is all your fault! John was the ONLY parent I had left! It's because you fed me your blood and now John's dead! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE DAMON! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screamed as she cried hysterically. Stefan pulled her into his arms and hugged her close as she cried. Lexi rubbed her back. Damon sighed and left the room.

* * *

The next morning, everyone was getting ready for the funeral. Stefan knew Elena would rather do it sooner rather than later. He was waiting for her downstairs as she got dressed upstairs. Damon walked into the room.

"Are we all set?" Stefan asked him.

Damon nodded softly. "Yeah. Plenty of room in the Gilbert family plot, and I compelled two of the grave diggers to do the dirty work. How's she doing?

Stefan just sighed. "She lost the only parents she had. She's in shock."

"Is there anything we can do?"

"Jeremy is up there now, but I don't think we can do much."

Jeremy came downstairs and into the room.

"How is she?" Stefan asked.

"She's trying to be brave, but I can see it. She's really scared."

Stefan sighed. "Does she need anything?"

"She just asked for me to send you up."

Without questions, Stefan super sped up the stairs and into Elena's room. She was sitting on the bench by her window reading John's letter to her.

"Elena…"

She looked at him and then back to the letter. She shook her head. "We were finally getting to a good place. We were finally starting to get along."

"I know, Baby, I'm sorry."

He went over and knelt down beside her. He gently rubbed her knee.

She took his hand from her knee and just held it. He wrapped his fingers around her hand and squeezed it gently.

"I don't know if I can do this." She whispered softly, so softly no human would have been able to hear it

"I'll be with you the entire time. I'll stay by your side until you tell me it's ok for me to let you go."

She nodded softly.

He kissed her forehead. "What did John say?"

She handed it to him and let him read it.

_Elena,_

_It's no easy task being an ordinary parent to an extraordinary child. I failed in that task and because of my prejudices, I failed you. I'm haunted by how things might have played out differently. If I'd been more willing to hear your side of things, for me, it's the end. For you, a chance to grow old and someday do better with your own child than I did with mine. It's for that child that I give you my ring. ""I don't ask for your forgiveness or for you to forget. I ask only that you believe this. Whether you are now reading this as a human or as a vampire, I love you all the same as I've always loved you, and always will. _

_John_

Stefan looked up from the letter. "That was very nice. How do you feel about it?"

Elena just shrugged.

Stefan knew better than the press the issue. So he changed the subject. "Are you ready to go?"

She nodded. They both stood up and locked hands. They went downstairs, and everyone left the house.

* * *

Lexi, Caroline, Bonnie, Alaric, Jeremy, Damon, Stefan, and Elena, all entered the cemetery and went over to the Gilbert plot. Elena had four roses in her hands. Inhaling and exhaling a deep breath she slowly walked away from Stefan and put a rose on Jenna's grave and John's grave. She was forcing back the tears and forcing herself not to cry….not yet.

She went over to her parents grave and knelt down in front of it. She put the last two roses down, again forcing herself not to cry, forcing herself to stay strong. She stood up and looked at

Damon. He smiled reassuringly at her and walked away.

After that, the walls broke down she was having a harder time holding back the tears. A lone tear slipped down her cheek. She turned and went over to Stefan and buried her face in his shoulder. He rubbed her back and kissed her head. "Are you ready to go home?" he asked her softly.

She nodded.

"Ok, head back to the car with the others. I'll grab Damon and be right behind you."

Elena shook her head and clung to him for dear life. "You promised."

"Come with me, Sweetie," Lexi said putting a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Stefan will meet up with us at the car. Besides the faster, we get there the better chance we have of getting the best seat."

Elena didn't respond she held Stefan even tighter.

"How about I go get Damon, and you take her to the car," Lexi said. "She's not letting you go."

Stefan nodded. He gave her one last kiss and went toward the car.

Lexi went over to Damon. "We're going to head back to the house."

"I think I'll skip the coffee and tea cakes," Damon said.

"Damon, she needs us right now. All of us."

"And then what's the plan, Lexi? The curse is broken. How does one go about killing an all-powerful wolf-vamp?"

"I have no idea."

"You need to get an idea. Fast."

"We will. I'm not going to let Elena lose anybody else."

"I wouldn't make any promises."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Tyler Lockwood bit me. It's actually more of a nip, really, but there it is." He pulled up his sleeve to reveal hit bite.

"Ok, this isn't so bad. I saved Rose I can save you." Lexi said.

"Oh yeah? How? You never told us what was used to save Rose."

"I never will. But I promise Damon I'll get the cure, and I will save you too."

"Why? You hate me."

"You're Stefan's brother and like it or not Elena cares about. I'm not taking you away from either of them."

"Well then go get it and fast." With that Damon started to walk away.

Lexi sighed and turned to see Stefan and Elena still standing there. She could tell by the look on Stefan's face he had heard. But he was focusing on Elena. She didn't want to leave until Lexi was with them.

She walked back over with a soft smile. "You didn't have to wait for me. Come on, let's go."

Together they walked back to the car. Getting the cure was going to be a lot harder if Elena was so anxious about her and Stefan being away from her.

Getting the cure was dangerous, she would never take Elena with her to get it. So how could she save Damon and stay but Elena's side at the same time?

* * *

**A/N What do you think? Leave me your thoughts in a review. Those who review with an account will get a sneak peek at the next chapter so please review! **

For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on Facebook at **"hopelessromanticgurl" **

For updates and information on my original novels FIND and LIKE ME ON Facebook at **"S.M. Nicholas Romance Author"**


	22. Chapter 22 - Getting the Cure

**A/N The Vampire Diaries Settings and Characters all belong to LJ Smith and the CW. Any original characters and this story are copyright © 2011-2018 to Hopelessromanticgurl, all rights reserved. No part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system, without permission in writing from the author.**

* * *

The next morning Elena woke up and rolled over to snuggle Stefan…again she woke up, and he was gone. Only this time it caused her to panicked. "Stefan? Stefan!"

In a flash, Lexi was in the room. "It's ok. He went on a hunt. He'll be back as soon as he can. You're safe. You're home."

Elena sighed. "Damon?"

"He's not here."

Elena just nodded.

"Why don't you go get ready for your day. I'll make some breakfast."

Again Elena nodded silently. Lexi left the room allowing Elena to get ready.

She got out of bed and jumped into the shower. When she got out, she got dressed. Then she went to check on Jeremy, he was sound asleep. She smiled softly and closed his door. Then taking a deep breath she walked slowly over to Jenna's room. She stood by the door but didn't go in. The bed was perfectly made and unslept in. Elena was expecting to see Jenna come up the stairs dressed in the same clothes from yesterday, and she'd tease her about spending the night with Ric again. A million bricks knocked her off her feet when she realized….that wasn't going to happen. She forced back tears and closed the door walking out.

"That'll get easier..." A voice said.

She looked up startled to see Damon.

"But you know that."

She sighed. "What do you want?" she asked softly.

"I want to apologize.."

"Damon…" she sighed.

Did he really think she wanted to talk about this right now? Him feeding her his blood was the reason she had no parents left. She needed to get through John's death before being able to forgive him.

"Please…Elena feeding you my blood….I was wrong. "

"Yes, you were." Elena nodded.

"I know I don't deserve your forgiveness but…I need it."

She sighed. "And I need time, a lot of time, Damon, because of you John is dead, just as we were finally starting to get to a good place you had to do something stupid and now I lost the only two parents I have left. It's going to take a lot of time before I can forgive you. I'm sorry but I just…I need time."

"What are you doing here?"

Elena jumped but saw Lexi standing there.

"If Elena wanted to see you she would have called. You need to leave." Lexi said.

"I just wanted to talk that's all. I'll leave now."

In a flash, Damon was gone. Lexi looked to Elena. "Are you ok?"

"I hate this," she whispered.

"Hate what?"

She was silent again.

"Please tell me," Lexi said.

"I'm scared of him," Elena said so softly no human would have heard it. "I'm scared of being alone with him. I hate it."

"It's normal. He pretty much attacked you. I promise I won't let him hurt you again."

Elena nodded going quiet again.

Lexi sighed softly. "You know what you need?"

Elena didn't respond.

"A night of fun. I'm going to set it up. Since you're not speaking, I'm going to assume you have no objections." Lexi smirked. Then without waiting for Elena to respond she was gone.

She sighed softly and just sat outside her Aunt's bedroom with the door closed. As crazy as it sounded she felt closer to Jenna.

* * *

Lexi just hung up the phone as Stefan walked in.

"Welcome back," Lexi said.

"Thanks. Is Elena awake yet?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah. We spoke for a few minutes…well, actually I spoke she listened. She's still pretty shut down. She's just barely speaking."

Stefan sighed. He wasn't sure what to say.

"How did everything go with Damon?" Lexi asked.

"I locked him in the basement cellar. Rose is keeping an eye on him. Then I met with Bonnie. She spoke with Emily and said there is a cure, but there is only one person who has it."

Lexi sighed. "You figured it out."

"Yeah. Is that where you went to save Rose?"

"I didn't have a choice," Lexi said.

"I'm not mad, Lexi. I just want to know for sure before I go over there. Is he the one with the cure?"

"Yes. I'll go. You stay here and take care of Elena."

"No. I'm not letting you be alone with that pig."

"Technically he's a wolf." Lexi teased.

Stefan laughed and shook his head. "Whatever he is I'm not letting you go over there alone."

"Then we go together because I'm not letting you go over there either," Lexi said. "I've already set up for Caroline to take Elena and Jeremy to see Gone with the Wind tonight. They can be a good distraction until we come back."

Stefan nodded. "Should we tell Elena?"

"That's your choice."

"She might want to say her…" Stefan cleared his throat to keep from tearing up or crying. "She might want to talk to him."

"She told me she was scared of being alone with him. But if he's weak and locked behind a door she might feel better."

"I'm going to tell her. What she does with the information is up to her."

Lexi nodded. "Sounds like a plan. Who is going to tell her we're leaving to see Klaus?"

"You're doing what!"

They both stopped and turned to see Elena.

"I guess I am," Lexi said.

"I'm coming with you!" Elena said instantly.

"He believes you're dead. You can't." Lexi said. "We will be fine. We will pop in visit a little then leave."

"He'll kill you both!" Elena cried.

"No, he won't. He had his chance, and he didn't take it." Stefan said.

"Why are you even going to see him?"

"He has the cure."

"Cure for what? Happiness?"

"No. For a werewolf bite."

Elena's eyes went wide. "Who was bitten?"

"Damon," Stefan said.

"You don't have to go see him unless you want to. But we thought you deserved to know." Lexi said.

Elena just nodded.

"Rose is with him, you wouldn't be alone with him. But to be honest he's too weak to even stand by now so…he wouldn't be able to attack you.." Stefan said.

Elena nodded once more.

"In the meantime. I've spoken with Caroline, and you, Bonnie, and Jeremy are all going to see Gone with the Wind tonight." Lexi said.

Elena squeezed her eyes shut. "I don't like this. But I know I would do anything to save Jeremy so I understand why you're going, Stefan. I feel a little better knowing Lexi will be there to help keep you safe."

"Thank you. I promise I'll be home tonight." Stefan kissed her head hoping he'd be able to keep that promise.

* * *

Nightfall came, and Stefan and Lexi went to the center of town where the movie was taken place with Elena and Jeremy. Once they were sure Elena was ok they both left.

They arrived at where Klaus had last been seen, his apartment. They walked in to see Katherine sitting on the bed.

"What is going on!" she cried out. I've been waiting for two days to be free! Klaus is supposed to be dead!"

"We ran into a few complications. I'll explain later. Where is Klaus?"

Before Katherine could speak Lexi did. "He will be here in three…two…one."

Just then the door opened, and Klaus walked in. They were all shocked to see Elijah alive and well, with him.

"Look who came for a visit," Kat said.

"Lexi, I knew you couldn't stay away," Klaus smirked. Then he saw Stefan. "You just seem to keep popping up don't you?"

"Elijah?" Lexi gasped. "How are you…"

"Alive? Your precious friends Luca and Jones helped me out with that. I was going to help them destroy Klaus, but then I saw Damon kill them all and I changed my mind."

"You're the one who helped him escape?" Lexi said. "Why?"

"He promised me something. In fact, I think it's time you pay up" Elijah said to Klaus.

"You're right. How silly of me to have forgotten. You want to see your family again…"

Lexi saw Klaus with the dagger behind his back. She knew he was going to betray him. Faster than anyone expected Lexi pushed Elijah out of the way. "Look out!"

The dagger ended up stabbing Lexi in the arm causing her to cry out and grab her arm. The wound instantly started to heal itself.

"Lexi…" Elijah said with a gasp. "After everything I've done…"

"Look," Lexi said cutting him off. "We are here for you Klaus."

"I need your help. It's for Damon. Please. I'll do anything." Stefan said.

"The trouble is I don't know how good you are to me. You're just a shy of useless for what I need," he said with a smirk.

"I heard about this one vampire, crazy bloke, always on and off the wagon for decades. When he was off, he was magnificent. 1917, he went into Monterey and wiped out an entire migrant village... A true ripper. Sound familiar?"

Stefan tensed. "I haven't been that way for a very long time." He was happy at that moment Lexi came with him to remind him of that.

"That's not who Stefan is anymore, and he's not going back to that ever again," Lexi said.

"Well, that's the vampire I can make a deal with. That is the kind of talent that I can use when I leave this town." Klaus looked over to Katherine "Katerina, come here."

She went over to Klaus. He bit her wrist.

"No, no, no!" she cried out as a wolf bite appeared.

But then Klaus shoved his wrist into her mouth forcing her to drink his blood. After that, the wound healed itself.

"You want your cure? There it is."

"Your blood is the cure." Stefan sighed.

"Now... Let's talk, you and I."

"Forget it, Klaus. Stefan will never be the Ripper for you!" Lexi said. "Take me on your little journey. You said so yourself you wanted to be with me again. I won't fight you this time."

"Oh but it's much more fun when you do fight." Klaus smiled. "Anyway as much as I would love to take you up on that offer I can't. Stefan is the one I really need…well, I need ripper Stefan."

"I'm not turning back into him," Stefan said.

Klaus put some of his blood into a small vile. "There it is. You want to save your brother? How 'bout a decade-long bender? And I have big plans for you when we leave this town."

"I'm not like that anymore." Stefan told him once more.

"Well, that's too bad. You would have made a great wingman."

He started to pour the blood down the drain.

"Wait!" Stefan cried out.

"Now that's more like it. I want you to join me for a drink." He threw a blood bag at Stefan.

Stefan took a sip. He and Elena had still been slowly building up his tolerance for blood. So maybe he could handle it.

"Finish it. All of it. You do everything I say, and I save your brother. That's the deal."

"It's ok, Stefan." Lexi said. "Do it. I'm right here."

Stefan drank the entire bag. He tried his best to picture Elena to remember why he was fighting the ripper inside him.

"I'm not sure how much help you'll be, but you can try." He threw another bag at Stefan. "Again."

* * *

Several blood bags later Stefan sat on the floor with his face covered in blood. Lexi sat next to him rubbing his back. She got him to fight off the ripper in him once before she could do it again.

"Lexi." He choked out.

"I'm here. I'm right here. Shhh. You're doing amazing. Just remember why, and who you're fighting for."

"I can't. Lexi I can't." Stefan groaned.

"Yes, you can." Lexi fished out her cell phone and looked through her pictures and showed one to Stefan. "Look at this girl." Lexi said. "That's who you're fighting for. She needs you. She just lost the only parents she had left. She can not lose you too. So fight it, Stefan. Fight for Elena." Lexi knew Klaus would be too distracted with Katherine or Elijah to hear her.

Stefan inhaled and exhaled a deep breath and drank and few more.

Stefan looked to Klaus. "No more, not until you give me the cure."

"Not until we make a deal."

"No." Lexi said as she stood up. "You've made enough deals. Now it's my turn. Stefan has had every blood bag you gave him. He is still not the ripper you need him to be. So give him the cure and be on your way. I'm sure there will be another vampire you can compel to be your wingman. Stefan drank all the blood you asked him too. He is no good to you if he isn't the Ripper so give us the cure and let us leave."

"That was not our deal."

"I'm making a new one. Unless…" Lexi smiled sweetly. "You know what, I've never been really good at deal making. My good friend Michael is better at making deals than me."

For the first time, Stefan saw Klaus tense. Who was Michael?

"Maybe I should call him and see what kind of deal he suggests I make."

"You wouldn't dare." Klaus growled.

"Don't test me, Klaus. Give us the cure and let Stefan and I leave here."

"I will help her, Brother." Elijah warned. "Lexi saved my life I will do whatever I can to repay her."

Klaus growled. "Fine."

"And let Katherine go to." Lexi said.

Klaus growled and broke the compulsion on Katherine, and she was gone in a flash. The second Lexi had the vile of blood She grabbed Stefan, and they were gone too.

* * *

They arrived home just in time to see Elena kiss Damon and mutter a soft, sad goodbye.

Lexi ran over to Damon and helped his drink the vile.

The wound on his arm started to heal.

"You got it?" Elena asked.

"Yeah. He's going to be fine." Lexi said.

Elena got off the bed and ran over to Stefan and hugged him tightly. To her surprise, he pushed her away.

Elena looked hurt. Had he seen the kiss? Was he angry at her for it? Did he feel hurt?

Lexi went over to her and Stefan. She rubbed Stefan's back.

"Klaus had him drink a lot of human blood in an attempt to turn him back into the ripper. But Stefan fought it and won. But he's still really shaky from all the blood. He just doesn't want to hurt you." Lexi said.

Elena nodded. "I understand. Thank you for helping him."

Lexi shook her head. "I didn't do anything. My past ideas didn't work. It wasn't until I showed him a picture of you from my phone that he really started to fight it. So I owe you the thank you."

"I owe you both a thank you." Stefan said. "Elena, I love you so much. Please know that. I just can't…your smell…"

"It's ok. I love you too. I'll save my hug for when you're ready."

Stefan smiled and nodded.

Elena smiled softly. But then she frowned. She had been so busy worrying about Damon that she had forgotten about Jenna's death. Now that Damon was better she could focus on getting through that…but how?

She looked up at Stefan and Lexi who were looking at her. She smiled softly. "That's how." She whispered.

* * *

**A/N What do you think? Leave me your thoughts in a review. I have lost a lot of TVD readers through the time it took to write this story so I'm sorry to say this will be my last TVD story. Maybe one day I'll try again but for now this is the end. Feel free to check out my other stories though.  
**

For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on Facebook at **"hopelessromanticgurl" **

For updates and information on my original novels FIND and LIKE ME ON Facebook at **"S.M. Nicholas Romance Author"**


End file.
